Reunion
by Misha1088
Summary: Book 1-Cordelia, instead of Buffy, meets up with Angel and both their lives are changed forever. Book 2-Six years later, both Cordelia and Angel return to Sunnydale.
1. Chapter 1

We Title: Reunion

Name: Misha

E-mail:

Rating: R - NC-17 depending on the chapter.

Category: BtVS S2

Content: A/C romance, A/C angst, A/B angst (As Always)

Summary: Book One-Cordelia, instead of Buffy, meets up with Angel and both their lives are changed forever. Book Two-Six years later, both Cordelia and Angel return to Sunnydale, but things are not how they once were. Cryptic, yes, but necessary.

Spoilers: BtVS S2 up to I Only Have Eyes for You.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't claim them.

Distribution: Want some? Come get some…but hit me up beforehand.

Notes: Willow restored Angel's soul. Angel is wracked with guilt, Buffy's sad because her boyfriend was a psycho killer, she convinced the other's not to kill him, Cordelia's parent are MIA, and I think that's about it.

Thanks/Dedication: My readers/commenters. Thanks for the support and the e-mails.

Feedback: Hell yeah.

**Book One**

**Chapter One**

The soft yellow glow of the moon cast an eerie gleam over the hot Sunnydale evening. A warm breeze ruffled the leaves of tall, dark trees, creating a whistling that passed through the quiet cemetery.

Angel walked past tombstones, dragging his feet. His hands were shoved deep in his pockets and he hung his head as he walked slowly, allowing the hot wind to engulf his being. He kept his eyes on the ground, ears straining to pick up any sound that could come from a vampire or demon.

He continued to walk, his mind focusing on the past few months, even as he tried to push the thoughts away. Every day he was tortured with a new memory of Angelus' actions. He patrolled the cemetery, hoping to come across something to take his frustration and pain out on.

Fighting was Angel's clarity. As Angelus, the vampire thrived on the fight, murder and sex. As Angel, sex was now something beyond his reach. Murder was tied in with the fight, but not how it had been when he was Angelus. Now, fighting was Angel's escape. It helped him release the pain and guilt he couldn't escape on some other vampire thriving to be like his evil alter ego.

Angel's mind drifted to Angelus' deeds, his senses no longer alert. He distantly heard leaves ruffling, but wasn't sure if the noise was from the wind, or from someone or something else. Angel continued to walk, eyes on the ground, senses a blur, mind on Angelus' crimes, caught off guard when his body collided into a warm, smaller frame. The two stumbled away from each other, both ready for the fight.

"Angel."

"Buffy." The two spoke in unison. She hid the stake behind her back. He frowned. "You don't have to hide it Buffy."

"Sorry. With Angelus running around for the past few months, it kind of became habit."

"I know. You don't have to explain." He started to walk away, she walked with him.

"So, um, what have you been up to?" Angel smirked. They were never good with small talk.

"Not much. Trying to come to terms with everything." Buffy nodded as though she understood. The two continued to walk, neither sure what to say. "No new big bads to deal with?" He asked, his voice shocking her after the silence.

"Oh! Yeah!" She said, happy the conversation was brought to business, something that was easier for them to discuss. "Our school has a ghost."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It's sad. This poor teacher was murdered by the psycho student she had an affair with, and then the guy killed himself in the music room. We're going to perform an exorcism tonight."

"Giles is going to perform an exorcism?"

"No. Um, he, he doesn't know about what we're doing or about the student-teacher affair theory. Willow's doing the exorcism. He, uh, he thinks the ghost is Jenny." Buffy didn't like bringing Jenny's name up in front of Angel.

"Oh." He said. A flood of new memories washed over him. "Um...tell, tell Willow to be careful."

"Are you okay?" He blinked. "Angel?"

"It's hard to deal with everything I did. Everyday I remember something new and the pain...it's just so hard." Buffy fidgeted. She didn't know what to say. She knew he felt guilty for everything Angelus did. She knew because she felt guilty too. It was her fault he turned into Angelus and though she didn't feel the guilt as strongly as Angel did, she still felt it. She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking to comfort both him and herself. He lightly held hers back.

"Angel, I know things have been tense between all of us since you got your soul back, but I promise you everyone's starting to trust you again and-" his snort of amusement stopped her mid-sentence.

"Buffy, I don't give a damn if your friends trust me or not." Her hand fell from his. The slayer was taken aback, as was Angel himself. He didn't expect to lash out at her like that. She blinked a few times then continued.

"I, I just want you to know I'm always here for you if you want to talk, okay?"

"Okay." He said, though he knew these were the type of things he could never discuss with her. Better to dismiss the conversation than draw himself into an argument he didn't have the energy to deal with.

"I also want you to know that..." she trailed off, waiting until he looked at her. "I still love you Angel." He tensed. "I never stopped." There was a long pause.

"I know," he spoke quietly.

"I want us to try to get back where we were." Angel continued to look at her, not sure what to say. There was no chance they'd get back to where they were.

"You should go. Willow's probably waiting." Several seconds of silence passed as he managed to stun her yet again.

"Yeah," she said, frowning. She went to place a kiss on his lips. He allowed it. "I love you Angel," she said, walking away.

"I love you too Buffy," he whispered as he watched her walk away. She smiled softly, disappearing. "But not like I used to."

The startled group retired to Buffy's living room. Xander, Giles, Willow and Cordelia sat around the room, while Buffy herself leaned up against the wall. Her mind was moving rapidly from the events experienced with James' spirit, to the way Angel reacted to her presence and the pain they were both suffering through.

"The good news is that none of you girls were shot." Giles said. Everyone nodded slowly in agreement. "We've established, based on all the parallels and Buffy's visions, that it's James' spirit."

"So what do we do about James?" Willow asked.

"He's obviously reliving the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance when he killed Ms. Newman. It's common enough for a spirit to do this, to recreate a tragedy."

"Hey," Cordelia spoke. "If Sunnydale High School shuts down forever, do we automatically graduate?"

"But why?" Xander asked, ignoring Cordelia. She glared at him. "What does he want?" He reconsidered Cordelia's statement. "Actually, that's an interesting point."

"He's trying to...resolve whatever issues are keeping him in limbo." Giles said. "W-what exactly those are, I'm not-"

"He wants forgiveness." Buffy interrupted.

"Yes. I imagine he does. But when James possesses people, they act out exactly what happened that night. So, he's experiencing a form of purgatory instead. I mean, he's, he's doomed to, to kill his Ms. Newman over and over and over again, and...forgiveness is impossible."

"Good. He doesn't deserve it."

"To forgive is an act of compassion, Buffy. It's, it's not done because people deserve it. It's done because they need it."

"No. James destroyed the one person he loved the most in a moment of blind passion. That's not something you forgive. No matter why he did what he did, and no matter if he knows now that it was wrong and selfish and stupid, it is just something he's gonna have to live with."

"He can't live with it, Buff." Xander said. "He's dead." Buffy looked back at the group, not sure what to say. She wanted to get out of the room, away from the staring eyes.

"Okay. Over identify much?" Cordelia asked. "We get it. You turned your boyfriend into a homicidal evil version of his original self. You feel guilty. Blah, blah, blah. We know the story. But he's not evil anymore so deal with it and quit making something unrelated about you. If forgiveness gets this guy to quit possessing and killing more innocent people, I say we help give him what he wants." Now the group was staring at Cordelia, none of them pleased with her outburst, but all knowing she was right. "Pfft. Whatever." She said, not caring if the group was angry with her.

She stood and went to the kitchen, hands smoothing down her expensive denim skirt. She didn't know why she put up with the patrolling, the researching and the attacks from ghosts, vampires and demons. She should be out with her friends, planning for the Sadie Hawkins dance tomorrow, or at the Bronze.

"Right," she mumbled angrily. Those friends had been tossed out when she accepted Xander and his friends in all their loser glory, and that dance went flying out the window when the wasps surrounded the school. Cordelia looked around the kitchen, not even sure why she had chosen to come in here instead of just leave the Summers' home.

She buried her hands in her pockets, a bewildered look marring her pretty face as she pulled out a folded sheet of paper. She unfolded it, startled to realize it was a Class of '55 Sadie Hawkins Dance flyer. She put down the flyer and heard a faint male voice.

"I need you." Cordelia's brow kneaded together. She walked out the kitchen door.

**Chapter Two**

Wasps surrounded Sunnydale High, swallowing the school. The loud buzz of the wasps echoed through the quiet, chilly night. Cordelia stood in front of the school, clutching her light sweater tighter to her body.

She walked up to the entrance and stood before the double doors. The swarm parted, letting her pass. The doors opened. She walked through them and the swarm closed the gap behind her.

Xander walked into the kitchen, searching for his girlfriend.

"Cordy?" he scanned the room. "Cordelia?" Xander's eyes fell upon the flyer lying on the island and he picked it up.

"Oh God!" he ran into the living room. "She's gone! She went back!"

The Scoobies stood in front of the school, looking at the swarm of wasps surrounding it.

"So what now?" Xander asked nervously.

"I don't get it. Is Cordelia trying to play the hero here, or something? She's just going to get herself hurt, or worse, killed." Xander fidgeted at Buffy's words.

"I believe she's under the spirit's thrall. He's, he's calling her," Giles said.

"But why?" Buffy didn't understand it. The ghost had been sending her visions since this all began. Granted, she didn't want to get shot, but that should be her in there, not Cordelia.

"James needs her to re-enact everything that happened on the night that he killed Ms. Newman. He wants to change things, make, make a happy ending."

"But it can't happen! It always ends the same, which means Cordelia just went in there to get shot, Giles!" Xander was panicking; the thought of Cordelia in an inevitably fatal situation was getting to him.

"The school's deserted. There's no way for James to play his part. There's no man inside for him to possess." Giles said, trying to comfort Xander.

"So she should be safe until we get her out."

"In theory, yeah." Willow said, then sent an apologetic frown Xander's way.

"But why her?" Buffy asked, frustrated her question had yet to be answered.

"I don't know Buffy. Maybe James felt some strange connection to Cordelia. I don't know why, but he must have if he drew her here. Stranger things have happened."

Cordelia walked idly through the school's halls. She stopped by the trophy case and turned around.

"Cordelia? What are you doing here?" Angel asked. He didn't really know why he was in the Sunnydale halls, but something had pulled him here and he followed his instincts. Why Cordelia was here though was beyond him. Maybe he was here to get her out. But she wasn't responding to his question. He suddenly felt very nervous. "Cordelia?"

"You're the only one," she whispered.

"What?"

"The only person I can talk to." Angel was baffled, but shook his confusion off. The sinking feeling in his gut was getting stronger.

"Cordelia, we need to get out of here. Now." Cordelia turned to face him.

"You can't make me disappear just because you say it's over." Angel ignored his bewilderment.

"Actually..." he said, approaching her, ready to grab the teenager by the arm and get them both the hell out of there. He could feel something within him rising to the surface and knew he couldn't control it. They needed to get out of there. "I can. In fact..." his hand wrapped around her arm. "I just want you to have some sort of normal life. We can never have that, don't you see?"

"I don't give a damn about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute." Angel raised his hand to her cheek.

1955

Grace put her hand on James' cheek. He looked down sadly.

"I know." Grace Newman whispered. "But it's over. It has to be." She turned around and started to leave. James looks up again and starts to chase after her.

1998

Cordelia chased Angel.

"Come back here!" Cordelia yelled angrily. "We're not finished!" she grabbed his arm and made him face her. "You don't care anymore. Is that it?"

"It doesn't matter," Angel spoke, sobbing. "It doesn't matter what I feel."

"Then tell me you don't love me!"

1955

"Say it!" James screamed.

"Is that what you need to hear?" Grace asked. "Will that help? I don't."

1998

"I don't. Now let me go." Angel said, trying to leave.

"No!" Cordelia yelled. "A person doesn't just wake up and stop loving somebody!"

1955

Grace looks at James. He takes a step back, raises a revolver, pulls the hammer back and aims it at her.

1998

Angel looks at the gun and then at Cordelia, frightened.

"Love is forever," she said. "I'm not afraid to use it, I swear! If I can't be with you..."

"Oh, my God." Angel turns around and starts running out of the hall toward the balcony.

1955

Grace runs from the hall. James yells,

"Don't walk away from me..."

1998

"..bitch!" Cordelia yells. Angel runs out of the hall. She runs after him.

1955

James runs after Grace.

1998

Angel barged through the door out onto the balcony.

"Stop it!" Cordelia comes out the door. "Stop it! Don't make me!" he stops next to the balcony railing.

"All right," Angel said breathing heavily, turning around. "Just..."

1955

Grace turns around to face James.

"You know you don't want to do this," Grace said. "Let's both...just calm down. Now give me the gun," she held out her hand.

"Don't," James said. "Don't do that, damn it!"

1998

"Don't talk to me like I'm some stupid..." Cordelia pulled the trigger and the gun goes off. Angel flinches from the wound.

Outside the school, the Scoobies hear the gunshot. Xander draws in a worried breath.

On the balcony, Angel's hand is clutched to his stomach. He pulls it away and sees the blood. His eyes meet Cordelia's. She stares back at him in open-mouthed shock at what she just did.

"James." Angel gasped.

1955

Grace goes into shock from the bullet wound and begins to fall backward. She tumbles over the balcony railing down to the base of the stairs below.

1998

Cordelia stares down at Angel in shock

1955

James sees Grace below, lying dead with her eyes closed. He slowly goes back into the hall.

1998

Angel lies prone at the base of the stairs below.

Cordelia slowly enters the music room.

Angel's eyes snap open. He props himself up on his elbows and looks up at the balcony.

In the music room, Cordelia walked to the record player at the back of the room. She turns it on and the record begins playing.

_[I]My love must be a kind of blind love_.[/I]

Cordelia looks over into the mirror, and James looks back at her. Her eyes are full of tears as she looks at him. He looks down at the gun in his hand.

_[I]I can't see anyone but you_.[/I]

Cordelia looks down at the gun, crying. She raises it slowly, but a hand takes it and pushes it back down. Cordelia turns around and finds herself face to face with Angel.

"Grace." Cordelia gasped.

"Don't do this."

"But-but I killed you."

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"It is my fault. How could I..."

"Shhh, I'm the one who should be sorry, James. You thought I stopped loving you. But I never did. I loved you with my last breath." A few sobs escaped Cordelia's lips. "Shhh...no more tears."

1955

Grace leans forward and kisses James.

1998

Angel leans forward and kisses Cordelia. Time progressed as the two held each other tight, their lips moving sweetly together.

Above Cordelia and Angel, in the ceiling, a bright light appears, and the spirits of Grace and James leave this world. As quickly as it appeared, the light is gone. Angel and Cordelia gently break off their kiss and open their eyes.

"Angel?" Cordelia questioned quietly. Angel snarled, his face changing. Cordelia let out a scream as the vampire grabbed her, pushing her up against the nearest wall. She braced herself for the attack and pain to come.

Cordelia's eyes shot open when Angel pressed his lips roughly to hers. Her hands on his shoulders, originally pushing, were now grasping onto him tightly, bringing him closer, giving herself to the feeling of his body surrounding her.

Angel's arm wrapped around Cordelia, picking her up, her legs wrapping around his body. He placed her on the standing piano, tearing her sweater from her body, tossing it to the floor. His hands traveled to her tank top and ripped.

"Angel! What are-" he covered her lips with his. A warning alarm went off in her mind, but was drowned out as Angel's lips descended, taking a newly uncovered breast into his mouth.

Cordelia's body was on fire. Her heart was beating rapidly from not much more than his lips. Angel was lost in the rhythm of her heart beat. His instincts were screaming for him to take what he wanted, and the rational side of his brain had long since shut off.

Angel's hands moved to Cordelia's hips, pushing her skirt up. Cordelia froze when she felt him rip her panties.

"Angel, wait, we have to stop," again he silenced her with a kiss, one hand moving between her thighs. She let out a soft moan of pleasure, hands moving to his shirt, ripping it open. Her hands moved over his cool skin, igniting a fire, pulling his body up against hers.

A groan of protest left Cordelia's lips as Angel's fingers left her. He grabbed her hips and knelt just where he wanted to be. Cordelia's eyes widened and her heart skipped as she caught a glimpse of Angel's erection before he entered her in one thrust, pushing past her inner barrier, elicting a cry of pain from the now stiff teenager in his arms.

Angel's mind had stopped forming coherent thoughts. Something deep inside him stirred and he couldn't control it if he wanted to.

"Angel, Angel please, we can't. We need to...stop...Angel, Angel...ahhh..." a small whimper escaped her lips as the discomfort passed, replaced by a new feeling of pleasure. The volume of the warning signal in her mind was lessening. She felt him withdraw and plunge in again and again, steadily building up a rhythm.

Despite her protests, she could feel Angel inside her, stretching her. She felt her arousal start to build as he steadily pumped inside her. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me," he growled. She opened her eyes and faced him, unable to hide the lust reflecting in her hazel orbs. He smirked and she saw the same thing in his amber gaze, smirking for a second too, until she felt her body start to tighten.

This was crazy. Him, her, they didn't do this, they shouldn't be doing this. Yet, here they both were. He kept thrusting, faster and faster. She felt her pleasure building up, felt herself getting close.

Angel growled, his fangs piercing her neck as he plunged hard and deep, letting go inside her. Cordelia let out a cry of pain as he bit. Then the pain dulled, replaced by a pleasure that made her gasp as her orgasm began to build.

The feeling ended too quickly though. He thrust three or four times, slowing down and finally stopping.

For a moment he was frozen, still lodged inside her. He pulled out and climbed off of her, chest rising and falling with unneeded air.

Cordelia didn't want to look at him. He left her body and she immediately closed her legs, sitting up straight, pulling her skirt down, eyes cast downward.

Angel's mind was slowing down. Everything since he met up with Cordelia was a blur. He looked at the young woman. She refused to meet his gaze. He took in a deep breath, pulling and zipping up his pants.

Cordelia finally looked at Angel, and wished she hadn't. He looked back at her, guilt, regret and confusion in his dark eyes. She lowered her head. She felt cheap, used and angry. She needed to get away from him.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry, I don't know what-"

"Angel, please don't," she said, voice cracking. She didn't want to hear his apologies or excuses. She wanted him as far away from her as possible.

"Here, let me help-" he tried to grab her hand and help her down. She pushed him away and hopped off herself, stumbling on unsteady legs. He caught her before she fell and again she pushed away from him, staggering backwards against the wall. "Cordelia."

"Angel, just, go." Angel was taken aback.

"Cordelia."

"Angel, please, just go."

"But..."

"Go! I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you or hear your excuses or your apologies; I just want you to leave me alone. Now please, go," she begged, her eyes pleading with him to just do as she asked. Angel didn't want to leave her, but she didn't want him here. He nodded, picked up his shirt and left.

Cordelia watched him go, his head hung, shoulders slumped. She took in a few deep breaths, trying to hold back the tears. She grabbed her sweater and pulled it on, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them to her body. She rocked back and forth slowly, willing herself not to cry.

"Cordelia! Cordy!" Cordelia's head turned and she saw Xander run in, the rest of the Scoobies behind him. "Oh thank God, Cordelia, you're alive," he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She closed her eyes, still fighting the tears.

"Are you all right Cordy?" Willow asked, concerned. Everyone stared at her, waiting for her answer. She saw the look in Giles face, full of curiosity. She could see the questions burning in his eyes, waiting for the knowledge she would provide him with. She turned away from him. Xander was hugging her, but she could barely feel his touch.

"Cordy? Are you okay?" She looked into his eyes. She took in a shaky breath, choking on it. The tears fell down her face as she finally began to cry, pulling herself out of Xander's embrace. Xander knelt before her, sending a concerned look to his friends. He saw the same look mirrored on their faces as Cordelia continued to cry.

Angel walked into his dark room, his handsome face already set in brood mode. He felt somewhat dizzy. Tonight's events were coming back to him, replaying in his mind. His demon had taken control and Cordelia had been in its path.

Angel wasn't sure how he had lost control. It didn't matter now though, it had happened. He took in a deep breath, forehead leaning against his bedroom wall. He shoved his hands in his pant pockets, stunned to feel unfamiliar fabric against his fingertips. _[I]Silk[/I]_. Angel laid down, sinking into his bed as he pulled out the torn thong he had ripped off Cordelia's body.

He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling, letting the darkness and remorse consume him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Three**

Six long weeks had passed and Cordelia had given her situation a lot of thought. Since that Friday night with Angel, Cordelia had barely seen him, and hadn't spoken a word to him. As soon as she caught sight of the handsome vampire, she left.

The situation had forced her to reevaluate her relationship with Xander. She knew that she cared for him, but after Angel, she knew she didn't love him. With a simple kiss, Angel had ignited a fire within her that Xander had never made her feel.

Cordelia had debated with herself, but now she knew, it was time to end her relationship with Xander. Even if she knew she'd probably never be with Angel, she wasn't even sure she wanted to be with him, she knew Xander would never be able to make her feel like the vampire had.

The bell to end fourth period and begin lunch sounded. Cordelia approached Xander, Willow, Oz and Buffy. She chewed on her bottom lip, standing in front of the group, hoping the right words would come when she needed them.

"Xander. I need to talk to you." Xander looked up, a bit surprised. Since the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Cordelia had been extremely distant with him and the group.

"Yeah, Cordy. What's up?" He asked, standing up and walking with her away from his friends.

"Xander," she made herself look at him. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't think we should be together anymore." She forced the words out quickly.

"What?" He knew things had been strange with Cordelia since that Friday six weeks ago. She had refused to tell them anything. All she had said was that the spirits were gone and that that was all they needed to know. "Why?"

"I just, I can't be with you anymore."

"Cordelia, is this going to be like the last time you broke up with me because-"

"No, it's not like that. It's me. I can't tell you what happened six weeks ago Xander. I can't. But it made me realize that I can't be with you. There's a lot I have to deal with and it wouldn't be fair to you-"

"Cordelia..."

"Xander, I'm sorry, but I can't explain. Not now. Maybe some day, but not now. I still want to be friends though. I really, really do and I hope we can be. I just can't be in a relationship. There's too much I have to figure out and take care of first. I don't expect you to understand, though I wish you could. Can you understand that?" Xander looked at Cordelia. Not only was she pleading with him to understand, she was almost rambling. Cordelia Chase never did either. There was definitely something wrong...something she did not want to share.

"I understand what you're saying Cordy. We're still friends, don't worry about that. I don't know what's going on, but I'm here if you need me." Cordelia nodded, though she knew this was something neither Xander, nor his friends, would ever be able to deal with.

Cordelia gave Xander a hug and walked away to the student parking lot. She told the office she had a doctor's appointment, and since she drove herself to school each day, parent confirmation wasn't necessary. She left the parking lot and drove home. She locked herself in her room, lying down.

Tonight, she'd go to Angel's and tell him what she had needed to say for what seemed like years now. First though, she needed some sleep. She was exhausted, had been increasingly so since that night. Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes. Hopefully, after tonight, things would be easier and make more sense. Cordelia took a deep breath. Holding her stomach, she willed the nausea away and finally fell asleep.

Angel sat in his dark living room, the only light coming from a few lit candles on the small table beside him. He sat in a comfortable, overstuffed chair, reading. Though he didn't need any light, the soft illumination brought back memories of reading by candle light when he was a boy.

As Angel's mind traveled through childhood memories, a hesitant knock sounded on the thick wooden door.

Angel looked up from his book toward the door. His eyes narrowed as he stood up, not pleased with the interruption. He opened the door, eyes widening, mouth slightly agape.

"Cordelia." She was the last person he expected to see at his door step. "Um, come-" He didn't finish as she walked past him into his home, "in." He closed the door and turned to find her standing in the middle of the room, eyes cast downward. "Want to sit down?"

"Yeah," she sat on the couch, momentarily distracted by the soft leather.

"You, uh, do you want some tea or something?" He asked, weight shifting from his right leg to his left. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think we're past formality," she said coldly.

"I didn't know being polite and offering someone something to drink was a formality."

"Polite flew out the window when you raped me Angel." Angel's mouth dropped.

"Raped!"

"You heard me."

"In no way was that rape!"

"So what do _[I]you[/I]_ call forcing me to have sex with you?"

"I may have been rough-"

"Rough? You threw me on the piano, forced yourself on me, left bruises on my hips and thighs, then you bit me!"

"Cordelia, if I recall, you responded rather enthusiastically to all of that. I have the ripped shirt to prove it."

"I didn't want you-"

"Really? Because I remember your legs wrapped around my hips rather tightly, pulling me deeper." Cordelia gulped; her face flushing.

"I didn't-"

"You wanted me as much as I wanted you Cordelia. You never once said no."

"If I would have, would you have stopped?" Angel's face grew stoic as the weight of her words hit hard, his eyes filling with guilt and now facing the floor.

"I...I don't know." Cordelia sighed. She had seen that look caused by Buffy enough times to know he was brooding. She didn't want to deal with it.

"Angel. I'm not here to fight with you or guilt trip you, okay? I'm here to tell you I'm late," he looked up at her, startled.

"Not as in late for a bus, right?" She rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Didn't think so." His eyes met hers. "Um, congratulations." Now her mouth dropped.

"Not what I was expecting."

"What do you want me to say Cordelia?"

"I don't know. Something more than congratulations considering it's your child." His gaze darkened and his eyes narrowed, making his anger obvious. She was bewildered by his reaction.

"I think you should leave."

"What!"

"I don't know what game you're playing Cordelia, but I'm neither amused nor in the mood."

"There's no game Angel. I'm pregnant. It's your baby."

"I can't have kids. Vampires are dead. A dead thing can not produce life."

"Well, you did Mr. Dead-Thing."

"It's impossible."

"Tell that to the baby alive inside me!"

"Xander-"

"No, Angel. You," she sighed. "You were my first." Moments of silence passed between them. It felt like an eternity.

"I know," she barely heard him.

"You knew?"

"I could tell when I was inside you." Cordelia looked mortified and was unable to stop the question that left her lips.

"How?"

"I could feel it. You were so tight, and I-"

"Oh God! Stop!" She hid her face with her hands, masking the blush creeping up her neck. They both were silent for several minutes. "Well, you know I was a virgin so why-"

"How do I know you haven't slept with someone since?"

"Angel, I know you only know me by what your girlfriend and her friends have said, but I am not that kind of girl, okay?" She glared at him. "And after an experience like that, strangely, sex is far off the priority list." He ignored her tone.

"No one since?"

"No! Or before! You know that!"

"So, I..." she sat down, exasperated.

"You're the father Angel. No chance of anyone else. Just you." Angel grew quiet. Cordelia sat there, the quiet making her nervous. Again, several minutes of silence passed, and she grew tired of it. "Would you please say something already?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know. Just say something."

"I'm at a loss for words. I'm in shock."

"You're in shock? I'm the one who's pregnant my junior year of high school."

"No, you don't understand. I can't have kids."

"So you've said." Her voice held venom.

"I can't. So the fact that you're having my child, it's, well, it's kind of amazing." She looked at the small smile forming on his face. She didn't know why, but it angered her, yet warmed her soul at the same time. She ignored the latter and focused on her anger.

"Amazing? Maybe for you Angel, but I'm still in school. I refuse to be a high school drop out, and I do have a reputation to uphold. I can't handle this right n-"

"You are [I]_not_[/I] having an abortion," his tone and the sudden gold flicker of his eyes left no room for argument. She blinked, surprised by his interruption.

"What?"

"You're not. I won't let you." Seeing he was visibly upset with the idea,

"It never crossed my mind Angel." The two grew silent.

"Cordelia," he spoke in a hushed tone. "I'll help you."

"I think you've 'helped' me enough."

"I'm serious. Whatever you need, I'll be here." She knew when she looked into his eyes, and by the tone of his voice, that he was sincere. Having the father of her unborn child show such concern for her, and be so protective of her, ignited feelings in Cordelia she didn't wish to acknowledge.

"I have to go," she spoke calmly as she moved quickly to the door. "School tomorrow. Good night Angel." With that, she left.

Angel watched her go. He couldn't describe all the emotions running rampant within him. He didn't want to. The sensations were exquisite and for the night, he just wanted to bask in the feeling.

**Chapter Four**

Cordelia walked down the Sunnydale halls, heading to her first period class Monday morning. Her discussion with Angel over a week ago left her feeling relieved. Angel was in her corner, and she needed him there if she was going to do this. The two had talked twice since that Friday one week and three days ago.

She walked into her class and sat down. This Monday didn't seem as dreary as usual. Willow entered shortly after and took the seat behind the brunette. Cordelia's brow furrowed. She was sure Buffy and Willow would've heard about the break up by now.

"Cordy?" Willow's voice sounded from behind her. She turned around to face her.

"Hey Willow."

"I just wanted to ask if you were okay."

"Why?"

"Well, you haven't been in class all that much, and we know about you and Xander breaking up-"

"So, what? Are the Scoobies re-opening the, 'I hate Cordelia Club?'"

"No. I mean, at first we were all upset. Buffy was mad. Then Xander told us he thought something was wrong. You not being around didn't help." Cordelia stiffened. "He said you weren't acting like yourself, you were upset, but that you still wanted to be friends."

"Wow. Should've just had the whole conversation in front of the group, huh?" Willow frowned.

"He's worried about you."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

"Does he have a reason to be?" Cordelia lowered her gaze from Willow's, answering the question without words.

"I-"

"Good morning class!" Cordelia turned to face the front of the room as the teacher entered, happy to start class and be out of the conversation.

As Cordelia was zoning out, she felt something slide beneath her elbow. She grabbed the note Willow passed to her and read it.

We're researching tonight. New attack. Lacknar. Could use the extra help if you're interested.

Cordelia thought about it. Probably best to stick to the routine for a while. She didn't want to increase the group's suspicions any more than she already had. She wrote back.

Sure

The rest of the school day went by fast enough to make Cordelia dizzy. The one day she actually wanted school to last, it didn't.

Facing the group would inevitably lead to curious questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Cordelia entered the library. Her heart flip-flopped when she saw Angel. He was seated at the table, along with Willow, Oz, Xander and Giles. He sent a small smile her way. She returned it briefly, took in a breath and made her way to the empty seat between him and Xander.

"Hey Cordy. How are you?" Xander was concerned about her. He hoped that she would talk to him, but as he watched her, he could see her hide deeper within herself.

"I'm good Xander."

"You sure? I'm worried about you."

"I know."

"If you need to talk-"

"I know." She didn't say anything else, so he dropped it.

Cordelia frowned at Xander's hurt look. This wasn't something she could talk to him about though. Xander already hated Angel, and she and Buffy weren't exactly friends either. This would just add fuel to the fire.

"So, what's up with the Lacknus demon?" Buffy asked.

"Lacknar," Giles corrected. Cordelia wasn't paying attention to the conversation they were having. She didn't care. There were more important things on her mind. The current one concerning the queasy feeling she was trying to ignore.

Cordelia started as she felt a cool hand grasp hers. She looked down to see Angel's large hand over hers, fingers stroking soothing circles onto her wrist pulse point. She took in a deep breath, relaxing. His face and body remained stoic and she smiled softly, suddenly feeling as though everything would some how work out. Angel was on her side, he would help her, and they were even starting to become something to the extent of friends.

"So, we gonna patrol or what?" Buffy asked. She didn't know why, but she had the sudden desire to get closer to Angel. Her stomach bunched as her instincts spoke up telling her something was going on, something she wouldn't like.

Angel looked at Buffy and shrugged. He didn't want to leave Cordelia alone without anyone to protect her and his unborn child, even though he knew it was best to stick to routine.

Xander was useless; Willow's powers were growing, but wouldn't be enough. Oz would be too focused on trying to save Willow; and Giles…well, Angel knew firsthand how easy it was to break the watcher.

Before, Angel never gave a second thought to how vulnerable the group was when he and Buffy left. Now, he couldn't help but realize the danger. His forming paternal instincts made him very aware of every possible threat.

As Angelus, he knew how easy it was to get to the Scooby Gang without Buffy around.

"I don't think we should leave them alone here," Angel said, referring to the group.

"What?"

"It's too dangerous."

"Angel, we always go and they stay here."

"Buffy, I know how easy it is to get to this group when you're not here." The room grew quiet at Angel's open reference to his time as Angelus.

"We'll all go." Willow suggested. Angel inwardly smiled. He liked Willow. She was smart and caught on quickly. Hopefully that ability wouldn't recognize his situation with Cordelia, though.

"That's dangerous too." Buffy argued.

"Yeah, but we'll both be there in case." Angel said. Buffy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Angel was trying to avoid being alone with her. She shook those thoughts away. [I]_He's probably just trying to earn all our trust again_.[/I] Satisfied with her new reasoning, she agreed to Willow's idea.

"Sure. Let's go. See you tomorrow Giles." They left, leaving Giles to his solitude.

The group, except Willow and Oz, stood in the middle of the cemetery. The couple had left when Oz remembered that he had practice that night.

"Why are we always at the cemetery?" mumbled Cordelia, wrapping her arms around herself as a chill ran up her spine.

"That's where vampires hide Cordelia." Buffy said, annoyed.

"We're not looking for a vampire Buffy; we're looking for a demon." Cordelia's tone screamed, _[I]Duh![/I]_ Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Xander agreed. He hated patrolling.

"We'll split up," Buffy said, ignoring them both. "Angel and I will go this way, you two go-"

"Buffy." She turned to Angel, who was shaking his head.

"What?"

"That defeats the whole purpose of bringing them."

"How?" He rolled his eyes in frustration.

"How is leaving both Cordelia and Xander together, neither of which can really protect themselves, safe?" Buffy frowned. He was right.

"But we always patrolled together…" she mumbled to herself. Angel frowned. He knew this patrolling thing was just an excuse for some alone time with him; alone time he didn't want.

"I think the safety of your friends is a little more important than reliving cemetery rendezvous, don't you?" She glared, angry at the accusation his statement implied; and at his ability to just downgrade events that had meant something to her.

"Fine, Xander and I will go this way and you and Cordelia take that side."

"All right. Scream if you find something," he said walking away.

"Don't worry," Cordelia said. "We'll hear Xander's shriek." Angel snorted. Buffy watched them walk away, that knot in her stomach growing tighter.

"Maybe you should've gone with Angel." Buffy muttered, thinking aloud. Xander gave her a startled, incredulous look. "Never mind."

Angel and Cordelia walked side by side in awkward silence. Angel knew he'd have to initiate the conversation, but he was just as confused as her. Though they had talked twice since the initial conversation, each time started with an awkward silence.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, breaking the quiet as they walked next to one another.

"I'm doing okay, I guess. Better now that we've been talking and trying to get things straightened out." Her eyes never turned toward him, just continued to stare in front of her, so she never saw his nod of understanding. Angel continued to look straight ahead, always aware of their surroundings and on guard.

"The morning sickness?"

"All day sickness," she corrected. "Kind of irritating."

"Peppermint or lemon. Not together though."

"Huh?"

"Peppermint. Like a candy cane, or mint, or something. Carry some around with you. Or lemon, bite into it, something with the juice…either way, it helps with the nausea."

"Hmm," she looked at him curiously, but didn't ask how he acquired such knowledge. "I'll try that." They continued to walk in silence, neither really knowing what to say to the other. "I think I figured out the school situation."

"Yeah?" She felt his eyes on her and continued speaking.

"Yeah. Like I told you before, I'm going to graduate." He nodded. "So, I figure, I'll finish out the year. It's only a couple more months. I won't really be showing, so no one will know. I'll have the summer, and I'll go on that home hospital thing for the first semester of senior year. That'll give me time to give birth and have some time with my baby before I go back to school." A small smile was on her face as she spoke. Angel returned it.

"You're warming up to the idea, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're excited. You're happy. You're starting to see that this isn't going to ruin your life." Cordelia looked at Angel and her smile grew even wider. He was happy, and for some reason, that made her happy.

"Yeah. I guess I am." As they walked, Angel watched her from the corner of his eye. He saw goose bumps forming on her lower arm just above her wrist where the sleeve of her shirt ended. Angel slipped off his coat, came behind her and placed it on her shoulders. She tensed, but pushed her arms through the sleeves and held it to her body, allowing the warmth to envelope her. "Thanks." He nodded.

"Have you thought about the sex yet?"

"What!" Her mind went back to several weeks ago in the music room. Angel smirked, his mind in the same place.

"The baby Cordelia. Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Oh," she said, looking embarrassed. "I haven't given it much thought really. You?"

"This is already amazing for me. I'll be thrilled either way."

"Really?" He nodded. "Hmmm. I figured you'd have that whole male thing."

"What male thing?"

"That whole wanting a boy to pass on your name deal." Angel snorted in response. "What?"

"My name isn't an issue. It hasn't been for a very long time."

"Why?"

"Just hasn't been a part of my existence since I was turned."

"What do you mean?"

"A vampire gets a different name when he or she is turned."

"Why?"

"It's like…a new birth." Off her strange look, "It's like you're born again in death. You get a new name."

"Hm. So, Angel, or Angelus, isn't your real name?"

"No. It's given to you by your sire."

"The vampire who turns you…"

"Yeah."

"So, what's your real name?"

"Liam."

"Pfft." He turned to her. They stopped walking.

"Are you laughing at my name?"

"It's just kind of weird."

"Weird? Says the girl named Cordelia."

"Hey!"

"Liam is a common Irish name, and was very popular back in my day. But Cordelia? I've never met anyone else named Cordelia."

"I'm unique."

"Uh huh."

"Angel, what was your last name?" She could see him tense up. He started walking again and she took the spot beside him.

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" Her incredulous tone only worsened the situation, irritating him.

"That's what I said."

"People don't forget their last names."

"I did."

"How?"

"Just did."

"Angel…" 

"It holds bad history. I don't like to think about it, so when I can, hell yeah I let myself forget."

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But-"

"Cordelia. Drop it." She realized she wasn't going to get the information out of him, so she did. They walked in silence for several moments. The cemetery was unusually quiet, no vampires, no demons. Angel didn't like it. He thought of Buffy and Xander for the first time that night, hoping they were okay.

"A girl would be nice." Cordelia spoke quietly, more to herself than him, catching his attention even more because of it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I think it'd be fun. Dressing her up all the time." She had a dreamy look on her face. Angel couldn't help but get lost in the fantasy with her. "Or a boy would be fun too. We'd be the cheering parents at all his games and..." She broke out of her reverie as realization dawned on her. There was no "we." When she didn't continue talking, he was forced back into reality.

"What's wrong?" 

"You think this'll work?"

"What?"

"This. You. Me. We're going to be bringing a child into a world without a structured family life. It's not fair. A kid should have a mother and father, a nice home, a white picket fence and a dog…this baby is going to be deprived of that Angel."

"Cordelia, a structured family doesn't make a happy home. This baby will be much happier with two parents who love him, even if separately, than in a 'structured' family lacking that love." Cordelia thought of her own home life.

"I know what you mean Angel." She took a deep breath. "This child will have all that love and so much more. I refuse to be like my parents, I won't let this baby grow up as an orphan with credit cards…like I did…I'm breaking that cycle."

"Me too." Angel muttered very quietly. Cordelia looked at him. There was clearly a similar story between her and him. Both of them were determined to not let the loveless parent cycle persist.

"Should we head back?" Cordelia asked. Being alone together was still awkward for them both, especially with the random deep conversations they kept getting themselves into.

"Yeah." As they were heading back to their meeting place, Angel heard heavy breathing and the occasional grunt of pain. His brow furrowed. He grabbed Cordelia's hand as he ran to the area, just as they heard a sound similar to the "shriek" Cordelia had earlier described.

Xander stood up, temporarily dusting himself off, before returning to the fight. The two vampires circled Xander, who tried to move the same way as if he would attack the undead creatures, though it was clear he just wanted to get away.

Buffy battled the two Lacknar demons. They were big, ugly creatures of a dark grey color, with bright, white veins visibly running through their bodies. Angel released Cordelia's hand, and walked to the two attacking vamps. One never saw him coming as Angel plunged a stake through his heart, the other looked up just in time to receive the same treatment. Xander turned a stunned face to Angel.

"Watch her." He told the teenager, referring to Cordelia, turning around just in time to be hit across the face with the large arm of the demon. He was sent flying back into a wall of the mausoleum, concrete cracking and falling to the floor.

Angel shook the dizziness away and got on his feet. He growled as he saw the demon approaching Xander and Cordelia. Xander moved her behind him, facing off with the demon, even as his heart pounded in his chest, eyes closing as he braced himself for the deadly blow. Angel's face changed as he charged and tackled the demon with a snarl.

Xander opened his eyes to find the demon on the floor, Angel trying to gain the advantage. He grabbed Cordelia's hand.

"Come on." He said. He was ready to take her out of there. He turned and ran into two more vampires.

Buffy battled the Lacknar, but she had underestimated the creature's strength. Its powerful blows had her weakening and she felt as though she would soon lose consciousness. She knocked it down, eyes going to where Angel was fighting the other.

"Angel," she called, hoping he'd be able to help her soon. Angel heard her, his hands reached around the demon's thick neck and twisted hard, breaking it. Angel got to his feet, ready to help Buffy, when he saw Xander fighting the vampires. Xander staked one, but the other was bigger, stronger. He hit Xander and sent him flying into the same wall Angel had hit, knocking the teenager out.

"Xander!" Cordelia cried then turned her attention to the vampire stalking towards her. He never made it though as Angel grabbed him by his collar and threw him into the floor. Cordelia went to Xander, trying to wake him up. Angel fought the vampire with an intensity that wasn't needed.

"Angel, a little help!" Buffy cried as she continued to struggle with the Lacknar. She threw a punch, kick combination, knocking it to the floor. She tried to press the attack, straddling it, attempting to push her dagger through its torso. The demon fought back, pushing the slayer off of itself. Buffy got to her feet, eyes glancing for just long enough to see Cordelia trying to wake Xander, and Angel pummeling a vampire that could have, and should have, been dust by now. "Angel!"

Angel knew this vampire should've been long since dead. Inside him something snapped though as he watched the bloodsucker approach Cordelia and his baby she was carrying. Angel knew the vampire could hear both heart beats, knew she was pregnant. The thought of what it could've done infuriated Angel, and he wanted to inflict as much pain as he could on it.

"ANGEL!" Buffy again cried. Angel looked up and saw the blond just as the Lacknar grabbed her by the throat. He growled, staked the vampire then attacked the demon just as his ex was losing consciousness from lack of air.

Angel threw a hard uppercut into the demon's lower back. It howled in pain, releasing its grip on Buffy. She stumbled, sucking in air. The demon fell back onto Angel, crushing the vampire with its weight. Angel let out a grunt of pain. He attempted to push the demon off, but his hands were caught beneath it.

Buffy picked up the dagger she had dropped and plunged it into the demon's neck. She heard both a howl as the demon died, and a growl of pain. Buffy's eyes widened as she realized she had pushed the weapon too far in. She pulled it out, elicting a hiss of pain from the vampire.

"Angel." She pulled the demon away from him, taking in the hole in his shirt just below his clavicle, too close to his heart for comfort. Angel got to his feet, glaring at Buffy. She winced at his angry stare. A now conscious Xander and Cordelia made their way to the other two. "You guys okay?" Both Xander and Cordelia nodded.

"You two?" Xander asked them. Buffy nodded, Angel glared at her again. Cordelia noticed the rip in Angel's shirt and the blood seeping from the area

"Angel. You're bleeding."

"Buffy thought it'd be fun to stab me." He mumbled to himself. Buffy's eyes widened, Xander and Cordelia just stared at her.

"I didn't mean to!" He rolled his eyes, starting to walk towards the cemetery's exit.

"I have my car," Cordelia said. "I can give you all a ride home." 

"I'll walk," Angel said.

"I'll go with you." Buffy's voice was eager.

"No. I'm just going to head home." Cordelia rolled her eyes at the sad, dismissed look on Buffy's face.

"Angel, just get in the car." Cordelia's voice caught his attention. "You're bleeding and walking. That's like wearing a sign that reads, 'Vampires! Please attack me!'" He hid his smile.

"I'll be fine."

"Car." He looked from Cordelia's stubborn face, to Buffy's pleading one. He sighed, and walked with them to Cordelia's car.

Cordelia dropped Xander off at his home, the two exchanging a quick hug. He gave her a quirky smile and retreated to the house. She made her way to Buffy's, parallel parking up against the curb.

"You want to come in? I can patch you up." Buffy told Angel in the back seat.

"Nah. I can take care of it Buffy. I think you've helped me enough today." She pursed her lips, feeling uncomfortable under his angry stare.

"Angel, I didn't mean to."

"I'm tired Buffy. It's been a long day. I'm going home and going to bed."

"All right. I'll give you a call tomorrow. We might be researching. I get the feeling there's more of these things running around."

"Yeah. Okay." She frowned, bid him farewell, and walked to her door. He watched her go with a sad look in his eyes, until he felt the sting of the wound on his body. Cordelia's head turned toward her back seat, sending Angel a look when she heard him hiss in pain.

"Are you going to survive back there, Angel?" She asked him teasingly. He glared at her and she smiled, amused. "I'm just saying, with such a huge injury like that…"

"Just take me home Cordelia." He mumbled quietly. She did as he asked, knowing if she pushed too hard, he would just walk home himself; but the small smile of amusement never left her face. She pulled up along the curve and parked. "You want to come in?" He asked her. She was shocked by the question, but shrugged.

"Sure." The two walked inside, Angel holding the door for her as she entered. "You want me to bandage that up for you?" She asked, addressing the wound. He eyed her suspiciously, not sure if she was sincere or just teasing him again. He didn't answer, so she took it upon herself to search for the first aid kit.

Angel took a seat on his couch and let out an exhausted sigh. He undid the top few buttons of his shirt, pulling the material to the side, exposing the deep puncture wound to his gaze. He frowned at it.

"Ew. That looks a lot worse than I thought it was. She really aimed to hit bone, huh?" Cordelia took the seat beside him.

"Clearly." Cordelia rose an eyebrow at his bitter tone.

"Angel. You don't think she did it on purpose, do you?" When he didn't answer, her eyes widened slightly. "Buffy wouldn't do that Angel. She loves you." Cordelia felt a small sting in her heart, but ignored it.

"Cordelia, there's a lot you don't know about Buffy. There's a lot you don't know about our relationship, or lack there of. She has her not-so-subtle ways of taking out her hostility at me."

"She wouldn't…"

"She would. Sometimes not even consciously, but when she's hurt or angry, she feeds off the pain and anger she gives the person who made her that way, or whomever is in her path. That person usually being me."

"Why would she be mad at you?" She asked, wiping the drying blood from his stab wound.

"She's trying to get back together."

"Isn't that good?"

"I…I don't know." He took in a deep breath, trying to form coherent thoughts. He felt Cordelia smear something onto the wound below his clavicle. "Cordelia, you don't need to put that on."

"It's anti-bacterial cream Angel. Prevents infection."

"I know what it is, it's just not necessary. It'll be closed up by tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah, and imagine if it closed with the infection inside you. Ew. And quit changing the subject."

"I'm not."

"You so did." She placed a fresh piece of gauze against his skin. "Isn't Buffy wanting to get back together a good thing?" She repeated the question.

"It wouldn't be bad, I guess, but I don't…but she can't deal. She wants things to be as they were before Angelus. It can't. Too much has happened. I believe her when she says part of her still loves me, but she looks at me differently. She doesn't want to acknowledge the demon inside me, and now…I can't ignore it. Not after what happened…" he looked toward her, surprised to see that she was no longer patching him up. He looked at his bandaged body, then at her. "Thanks."

"No problem." She looked at him, then blinked and looked down. "I think I'm going to, uh, I'm gonna…Angel?" Her voice raised a level in panic. "Where's, um…bathroom?" Angel's brow furrowed together and he pointed to the room. Cordelia had the door shut behind her before Angel knew what was happening.

The sounds of retching echoed throughout his home. Angel's eyes widened and he made his way to the door. The flush of the toilet was heard before he knocked softly on the door.

"Cordelia?"

"Mouthwash?"

"Yeah, uh, cabinet door to the left…"

"Got it," he heard the water running and the faint sound of her gargling. All sounds ceased, concerning him until the bathroom door opened. She jumped, slightly surprised to see him standing right in front of the door. "Hey."

"Hey. Are you all right?" She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, stupid question."

"I'm fine. Part of the whole deal, right?"

"Right," he agreed, taking her hand in his, leading her to the small kitchen table and the two chairs. She sat in one. Angel moved away from her into the small kitchenette, bringing her a class of water.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Don't drink, sip." She took a few sips of her water, waiting for the tightening of her stomach to lessen. "The taste of the mouthwash lessening?"

"Yeah." She took another sip of her water. Angel returned, handing her a section of a lemon. Again, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Bite it." He told her gently. She took the lemon and bit, her face scrunching up as the sour juice slipped down her throat. Angel smiled at the image. She looked at him and found herself mesmerized by the mixture of concern and amusement in his dark eyes. "Better?"

"Actually, yeah."

"I'm glad." The two sat in silence as she finished her water, leaving both the empty glass and the squeezed lemon section on the table.

"Thanks." He nodded. "Well, as I was saying before, I think I'm going to head home." Angel nodded in understanding.

"All right." He gave her a small smile. "Sorry about the, uh, the Buffy rant earlier."

"Oh, no, Angel. Don't be sorry. It's good for us to talk, get to know each other. She's a part of your life. And now, so am I. Buffy and I are going to have to put up with one another."

"When this birth happens…it isn't going to go down well."

"They aren't going to find out. It's not their business. But eventually, if you stay with her, we will have to tolerate one another."

"I don't think I am." He spoke more to himself than her.

"Angel, don't go making decisions because of me and the baby, okay? Just because we're having a child together doesn't mean you have to give up someone you love. Though, step mom Buffy…I dunno." She teased. He smiled slightly, walking her to the door, then to her car. "Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Just…think about it, you know?" Off his confused look, "Think about everything you told me. Don't hide aspects of yourself from her just because she supposedly loves you." Angel wanted to tell her that that was everything he had just said, but some how coming from her, it sounded foreign to his ears. "You're too good for that. You'll find someone better."

Cordelia stepped closer, leaning up to place a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed, his face turning slightly, bringing his lips closer to hers as he leaned into her warm kiss. It was a simple form of friendly affection, but it was so intimate, he almost felt his dead heart beat.

"Good night Angel." She whispered, breaking away. She sat in the driver's seat. "I'll see you later."

"Good night Cordelia." He closed her door for her. She sent him one last smile and drove off into the darkness. Angel took in a deep breath, making his way back to his room. The feeling of Cordelia's kiss lingered on his cheek, spreading warmth through both his body and soul as he drifted off into a peaceful sleep he hadn't experienced in several lifetimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Five**

Angel's mind slowly drifted down from the utopia it visited when he slept. His eyes stayed closed, allowing his brain to adjust to consciousness, basking in the peaceful sleep he had received. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing he was taking in small, unneeded breaths as he lay there.

Angel stretched and continued to lie on his back, staring at the ceiling. He felt energized and content. His muscles were relaxed and he was itching to put it all to use. One thought briefly entered his mind, though; he couldn't recall his dreams and didn't know why he woke up so happy.

The loud, obnoxious noise of the telephone cut through the quiet serenity of the room. Angel sighed, not even irritated by the ringing phone, rolled out of bed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Angel. It's Buffy." Angel's blissful feeling disintegrated at the sound of her voice and name.

"Hey Buffy. What's up?"

"Well, we're doing some more research on the Lacknar. I was hoping you could come help out?" Angel inwardly groaned.

"So much for my peace," he mumbled.

"Piece of what?"

"Nothing. I'll be there in a while." Angel hung up the phone and sighed heavily. He walked slowly to his bathroom, dragging his feet, wanting desperately to go back to sleep and get lost in the wonderful place he had been.

The hot water sprayed down on Angel's body, kneading the muscles in his back and shoulders that had already tensed since Buffy's phone call. He ran his hands over his face and hair, wondering how his life had gotten so complicated so quickly.

He stepped out of the shower, dried himself off, and dressed. He walked into his kitchen, halting, a small smile twisting his lips. An empty glass and a dried lemon segment lay untouched since the previous night.

Angel's hand went to his cheek, the lingering feeling of Cordelia's lips against his skin warming his soul. He closed his eyes, images of his dream, her and a beautiful little girl with chestnut hair as the star of it coming back to him. He cleared the table, fed, then left for the library. His mind was on the daughter he had in his dream, wondering if Cordelia would have a girl.

Angel entered the library, cringing at the large stack of books the Scoobies were leafing through.

"Not a pretty sight, is it?" Buffy asked, expecting him to meet her gaze, smile, and contradict her. He just shook his head in agreement. She mentally marked the lack of a compliment, walking to him and giving him a hug. He returned the action with no emotion behind it. She noticed and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Angel, what's wrong?"

"You should know," he whispered, still bitter about the injury she had caused him the night before. "You did it."

"I told you I was sorry. It was an accident."

"Just forget it Buffy," he told her softly, trying to prevent an argument with the Buffy Fan Club around to take her defense. He didn't feel like fighting with the entire group today.

"Angel, you do know it was an accident." It wasn't a question or a mode of trying to convince him; it was a command.

"Forget it. It doesn't matter. Let's just get to work."

"It does matter! You think I would do that to you on purpose?"

"I don't know Buffy, did you?" He finally bit back.

"Angel!"

"You get pissed and you aim for blood. This time you drew it."

"I can not believe you think I'd hurt you on purpose. I love you." His body tensed and her eyes narrowed. "Maybe you don't feel the same so you're lashing out at me."

"Me? Lashing? I'm the one with the puncture wound Buffy, not you."

"I had to kill the demon Angel."

"You _[I]had[/I]_ to send the dagger that deep?" She sighed in frustration.

"I wanted it dead, okay? It nearly suffocated me so, yeah, a little over aggressive. Maybe if you would've staked the damn vampire instead of trying to pound it into dust, I would have had my head on a little straighter."

"See? I knew it. You were pissed at me then all of a sudden, I'm stabbed."

"Honestly Angel, you know you should have been helping me with the Lacknar-"

"You're the slayer. I thought you could handle it."

"I can."

"Sure as hell didn't look like it last night."

"Well, maybe if you weren't trying to play the 'hero' I-"

"God damn it, Buffy! I was helping _[I]your[/I]_ friends!" The whole room grew silent, eyes turning to him. "That was the entire purpose. Keep them safe. Next time, I'll just let the vampire eat Xander, okay? Does that work better for you?" Xander's eyes widened and he shook his head. Buffy frowned, eyes cast downward. Angel sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, but his temper when it came to Buffy was growing shorter and shorter. "Look, I didn't come here to fight with you. You needed help with research, I'm here. Can we just get on that?" He asked, going to the table and sitting with the group. She sat across from him.

"So that's the only thing that brings you around now? Research?"

"This isn't the time or place for that."

"I think it is." She said defiantly, pinning him with a look that for some reason made his borrowed blood boil. She was trying to trap him with his feelings for her, but she wasn't aware that those feelings were long gone.

"Don't ask questions you can't handle the answers to Buffy," he whispered to her with a bite to his tone that made her straighten up, shocked. Angel turned his attention back to the book in front of him and read.

The room was engulfed in silence as they stared at their books, some reading, others lost in their own thoughts. The mumbled conversation shared between Willow and Xander caught Angel's attention. He listened, still skimming through pages as if the written words were his only focus.

"I just think I should go over."

"No Xander."

"But-"

"No Xander."

"It's her birthday Will."

"I know. But you talked to her and she said she didn't want you to."

"It could be a test." Willow gave him an incredulous look. "No one wants to be alone on their birthday Will. Not even Cordelia." Angel's eyes briefly shifted to the two teenagers, then back to his book.

"Xander," Willow sighed. "She said she didn't want company."

"I know, but-"

"What did she tell you?" Willow asked, already knowing since Xander had told her as soon as he got off the phone with Cordelia. Now he sighed.

"She thanked me for calling. I asked her if she wanted company. She said no, she wasn't feeling good and that she had a doctor's appointment."

"Okay then. How does that equate to 'Xander! Come over!'?" He frowned.

"It doesn't."

"See? She doesn't feel well…let her rest. If you go over when she doesn't want you there, she's going to get mad."

"I know."

"Good. So give her some space, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. The two ended their whispered discussion and went back to the books in front of them.

Angel frowned. It was Cordelia's birthday and she was by herself. His frown deepened. She wasn't alone. She was sick and at the hospital. A sense of panic he had never experienced grew within him as he thought of Cordelia and the baby. He gave it a few moments as to not raise any suspicions, purely out of courtesy for Cordelia, then got up and left.

"Angel." Buffy called after him. He didn't stop walking or say a word. Let them think of him what they wanted. He had more important matters to handle.

Cordelia groaned loudly as the ring of the doorbell echoed through her home. She covered her head with a pillow, ready to go back to sleep. The doorbell sounded again.

"Ugghh! Go away!" She yelled more to herself than the person at her door. The bell sounded yet again. She sighed loudly, getting out of bed a little too quickly. The fast motions made her head spin and she had to balance against her dresser to stand up straight.

She grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her and slipped on her slippers as she made her way down the stairs, hand clutching the rail for balance. The bell rang one more time as she approached the door.

"Angel." Cordelia smiled, almost expecting to be greeting Xander Harris on the other side. She frowned as she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." He slowly looked her up and down, searching for a visible sign of something wrong. "I heard you were at the hospital." Her face relaxed in understanding and she led him to the couch.

"I went to see my doctor."

"Why? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" With each separate question, his voice rose in pitch a little more.

"Angel. Calm down."

"But-"

"The baby is fine Angel." She watched as he relaxed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why-"

"First prenatal visit," he tensed again. "Calm down. It's not a bad thing, part of the whole being pregnant deal. It's just general 'me' stuff; health history, physical exam, blood and urine tests, nothing extremely interesting." 

"I would have gone with you." She sent him a small smile.

"Next time. That's when they do the ultrasound; get some info on the baby.'

"Sounds good." 

"Good. So…what's in the bag?" Cordelia asked, looking at the gift bag Angel had yet to let go of.

"It's nothing much really, just a little gift for your birthday." Her smile lit the room. He felt that feeling of sudden warmth spread within him again. He didn't exactly know why he was so drawn to Cordelia, but just shook it off as a feeling he assumed any man would have toward the mother of his child. He handed her the bag.

"You didn't have to Angel."

"Yeah I did." He told her sincerely. She lowered her eyes, opening the bag, avoiding his gaze. She pulled out the teddy bear and a large bag of peppermint candies, laughing. He smiled; the sound was sweet music to his ears. "I told you it's not much…"

"It's wonderful Angel," she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Cordelia."

"How'd you know?" She asked, leaning back into the soft cushions of the couch.

"I heard Xander and Willow talking," she nodded, taking a small candy and popping it into her mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess with everything going on, it just wasn't a priority." She shrugged it off. He let a few moments of silence pass, debating if he should ask her or not, then deciding to just do it.

"Is it ever a priority?"

"What?"

"Why aren't your parents here with you on your birthday?"

"Angel, can we not-"

"Why?"

"It's not a big deal." 

"I think it is. It's not everyday you turn eighteen, Cordelia."

"I know."

"Then?"

"I don't know Angel. What do you want me to say? They're in Europe. Apparently that's more important than me, so whatever. I don't care." Angel frowned at the icy tone she attempted to use.

"Yes, you do." She glared at his sure tone.

"I don't."

"You do. That's why you put up this hostile façade. That's why you're so angry," his voice lowered. "And that's why you're trying so hard not to cry right now." Cordelia tensed, turning that hostility toward him.

"Is this why you came here, to remind me of my misery? Thanks anyway Angel, but I'm very aware of it. I didn't need the memo." 

"I know."

"You sure as hell know a lot about me considering we never talk. Maybe that empathy shit works with Buffy, but not with me. I don't want to hear that you understand. You don't."

"I know." Cordelia nearly screamed in irritation and Angel couldn't help but smirk; only increasing Cordelia's anger.

"You don't."

"I do. Cordelia, we're not as different as you may like to believe."

"Last time I checked, [I]_I_[/I] don't have fangs." He almost laughed. She was defensive. Angel had gotten past a wall she didn't intend for him to break down. Now, they were actually getting somewhere.

"I guess I hit a nerve."

"Yeah, well, I'm about to hit a lot more than a nerve if you don't knock it off."

"I'm not here to irritate you."

"Pfft!"

"I'm not. But you're the type of person who has to be pushed to a certain extent before anyone can get answers out of you."

"Why are you so desperate to get these answers out of me?"

"It's not desperation, Cordelia. These are the type of issues that need to be dealt with before this child is born. You need to acknowledge and accept your feelings towards you parents, and I think having someone who knows what its like will help."

Cordelia looked up at Angel. She could understand his concern. Neither of them seemed to have had the ideal childhood and they needed to get those issues sorted out in order to give their baby a better life. So, maybe she would give him a little insight.

"Really? You know what it feels like to basically be raised by maids and butlers? You know what it's like to spend several birthdays alone? You know how it feels when the only time your father even acknowledges your presence is because," her voice cracked, "because one of his business associates noticed it first and took an interest in an underage girl twenty years his junior?" She raised her head, eyes brimming with tears meeting his. Angel swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I know what it's like to never be good enough. I know what it's like to be alone, not just for years, but for centuries, whether with family or not." This time his gaze was the one that faltered, falling to the floor. "I know what's it's like to get into physical confrontations with your father and have him tell you to not come back while your little sist..." he looked up into her now wide eyes, taking a deep breath. "I know what can happen when that hostility builds up, the chaos…you don't want to live with that guilt Cordelia. That's why it's good to get it out. It hurts, but talking about it is the only way to move past it." 

"Something we clearly both need to do, huh?" His lips twitched up slightly.

"We all have our demons Cordelia, some of us more than others." Silence enveloped them for a several long moments. She looked up to the stoic vampire.

"Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." He studied her.

"I'm fine. I guess I've just gotten used to it, as sad as that truly is. But I think I'm to the point of just accepting how my family and life as of now is. I know that soon I won't have to deal with any of it anymore. I have my own family to focus on now."

"Cordelia, your father's business associate…" The concerned and somewhat outraged look on his face made her smile ever so slightly.

"He never did anything. My father, though an ass, did tell him he'd have to take it up with me after I was eighteen. By saying me, he mainly meant himself though. Get Daddy's permission and, as long as you have millions and are a valuable connection, you can basically buy his little girl off of him." Angel shook his head in disgust.

"Well, I don't have to kill that guy then..." She looked at him. "I'm protective of those I care about. There aren't many people on that list, but those who are, I watch out for. You made that list." She smiled brilliantly at him.

"Good to know." Cordelia let some time pass between them, took a deep breath then broke the silence. "Angel, what happened?" His eyes met hers. "What happened with you and your family, what you talked about? Your sister?" His eyes darkened and she bit her lip. "I know you stopped before you could really mention her."

"There are certain things you don't need to know about me Cordelia. Certain things you wouldn't want to know."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to tell you about my life, but you kept pushing. You can either tell me, or I can bug like you did until you spill." She was defiant to an almost fault, but Angel couldn't help but be slightly enchanted by it. And she was right. She told her story, even if reluctantly. Fair was fair, he supposed.

"That final night, when I fought with my father, he told me if I left to not come back. My younger sister Kathleen begged me not to leave, crying. My mother stood next to her, crying as well, but made no real effort to tell my father he was in the wrong. It just wasn't accepted in those times. I gave Kathy a hug and left. That night, I was out in a pub, drinking, fighting, the usual, when I met Darla."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Needless to say, she turned me, intending to make me the killing machine I inevitably became. My first act of murder, of course, went to those closest to me. My hatred for my father, my resentment toward my mother, and the love for my sister drove me to them first. Anyone who ever makes a vampire feel emotion to connect them to their soul and humanity, they're the first to go." 

"That's why you went after Buffy and everyone close to her." Angel nodded in confirmation.

"Of course they had known I was dead by this point. They had held the funeral. So when I came knocking on the door that night, Kathy opened it. She thought I was coming back to her as an angel and invited me in. She was the first. Angelus, already being the horror he is, combined with Darla, came up with the name Angelus from what Kathy referred to me as. Out of all the guilt I feel, all the deaths and pain I caused, even those who I did so much worse to than Kathy, her death is the one that cuts into me like none other."

"Of course it does Angel. She was your sister. You loved her. You still do. And I'm sure she knew that." Angel nodded, Cordelia's hand now a source of comfort as she caressed his lower thigh, just above his knee. He sighed deeply.

"I haven't talked about that since I got my soul over a hundred years ago." He spoke with a sort of awe in his voice. He couldn't believe he had told her what he did, and he didn't know what it was about her that made him feel comfortable enough to share the haunting memories of his past. Whatever it was though, it was a new feeling to be able to just talk to someone, a feeling he was growing used to.

"Wow. You're old." He snorted.

"You have no idea."

"Feel better that you talked about it?"

"I wouldn't say better, necessarily, but I guess it was something that I had to get out."

"So I'm the only person you've ever told that to?"

"Pretty much. Yeah."

"Thanks for telling me then." She spoke sincerely. Cordelia had gathered that Angel was not one quick to share anything about his life. The fact that he trusted her enough to tell her shot a warm feeling throughout her.

"Thanks for sharing your story with me Cordelia, even if I pushed a little too hard." She laughed.

"No one's ever just gotten me to talk about something I didn't want to talk about Angel. That's a definite skill…I see I may have met my match." Now Angel smiled, his mind taking more from her meaning than he knew she intended. "Seriously Angel, we have got to stop having these deep conversations." She yawned. "They are seriously wearing me out." She said, turning the mood away from such seriousness.

"I definitely agree Cordelia. It's just not out style."

"Not at all." Angel wrapped a hesitant arm around her shoulders, her body instinctively moving in closer to his. Heat spread from her to him on contact, causing a soft, inaudible sigh to escape his lips. Her hand moved on top of his as she slowly laced their fingers together.

"You're tired." Angel said. Cordelia nodded in affirmation. "I should get going." His face moved closer to hers, their eyes locked. She licked her lips in anticipation, his own hovering just above hers.

"You probably should." The distance didn't close any further. "Or, maybe you should stay?"

"Maybe I should." Angel's arm kept her close, her head resting against his chest.

"Angel," she spoke in more of a sigh than audible words, her heart beat slowing as her body prepared to sleep. The sound drummed within him, the rush of blood moving beneath skin calling to him. Deep inside him, his demon called for him to just take what he wanted. He fought the urges, the time wasn't right. Angel waited. "Stay." At her words, her eyes fluttered open and closed as she fought the need to sleep. They sat there for several minutes. Angel's internal alarm clock sounded and he frowned.

"The sun's going to be up soon." She looked at him; her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she yawned. He smiled. "I should probably get going." She re-laced her fingers with his, both their eyes going down to stare at their joined hands. A soft smile unconsciously appeared on his face. Her hand looked good in his.

"The sun's going to rise. I can't let the father of my child turn into a crispy critter." A small laughed escaped him.

"Crispy critter?"

"That's what I said. Besides, I think this couch is a little too comfortable for you to leave."

"Think so?"

"I do," she said, cuddling up to him as they both lay on the couch in question. His arms kept her against him as her eyelids grew heavy and voice became softer. "Stay?" She asked him. Angel took a deep breath; the slow rhythm of both her and his unborn child's heart beats in sync lulling him.

"Always," he muttered, suddenly tired his self. He placed a soft kiss to her temple. She smiled softly before falling asleep; eyes closing as he followed Cordelia into slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Six**

Cordelia yawned in her sixth period class, chin rested on her right hand, elbow on her desk. Harmony had been babbling on for the last half hour. The Cordettes had returned briefly after her break up with Xander, though Cordelia was no longer blinded by their false friendship.

"I just don't get it."

"No big surprise there Harm."

"Cordelia, I'm being serious. Why would you give up head cheerleader? You totally earned that spot, and as a sophomore too! Why would you just let that go?"

"I have more important things to worry about."

"Pfft. Whatever." The bell rang loudly and Cordelia stood to leave, turning to the blonde one last time before she left.

"Don't worry about it. Just tell Aura I said to enjoy being captain. Oh, and don't use my own 'Pfft' against me Harm. I mean…really." She left the classroom, heading out to her car.

As she went, Cordelia briefly glanced at the cheerleaders and football players heading to practice. She let out a sigh, then ran her hand down her abdomen to her stomach, letting it linger there for a moment, before smiling softly and getting into her car.

Cordelia let the top down on her convertible, enjoying the cool wind that blew through her hair on the hot day. She pulled up to the mansion, put the top and tinted windows up before getting out and heading to Angel's home.

"Angel." Cordelia called, looking around the large living room. "Angel?" He emerged from his room, dressed in black pants, pulling a black sweater over his head. Her eyes darted to the pale, smooth skin of his abs before it was covered.

"Hey," he smiled and walked to her, embracing her in a hug, one hand sweeping over her stomach gently. "How was school?"

"Boring. I gave up my head cheerleading spot today."

"Oh." He frowned.

"I'm okay with it though Angel. Really." She smiled up at him. "Ready?"

"Yeah. You put the roof and the windows up?"

"Yup. And the door is open so you can shoot right through, blanket and all. I'll be in the car waiting."

"Okay." She left, leaving his front door open. He stood just outside the door, barely shaded, thick blanket around him as he shut the door and ran to the open door of Cordelia's red corvette.

The usual blood tests done, new weight taken and questions answered, Cordelia lay on her back, stomach exposed. She ran her hand over her bare skin as she had earlier in the day, acknowledging the small pooch that was starting to form. It wasn't noticeable to the unfamiliar eye. In fact, her current clothes still fit perfectly. But she could tell. A very small, very soft smile appeared on her face, her hand leaving her stomach.

Angel smirked at her, laughter dancing in his dark eyes. She found herself momentarily in awe of it, stunned into staring. She snapped herself out of it, that small smile growing as his hand clasped her own. That seemed to be happening a lot more often now that she thought about it.

"It's only three pounds Cordelia. No one can even tell. And that's really not bad considering you're nine weeks along."

"Wow. It's been nine weeks, hasn't it?" He returned that smile that hadn't left her face, giving her hand a quick squeeze.

"Yeah. Wow." His tone was one of wonder, and the two just stared at each other for a moment before the doctor walked in. Cordelia's grip on his hand lessened, but he didn't let go of her hand.

"All right Miss Chase." Dr. Deepeneau said coming to stand over her. She looked up at him and resisted the urge to gulp. "We're going to do the ultrasound and you will be able to see your baby. Now the gel is a bit cold," Cordelia took in a sharp breath as said cold gel was placed on her warm skin. "But the paddle is colder." Cordelia let out a small yelp of surprise. Angel gave her hand a squeeze, watching her.

"Cold," she explained to his concerned gaze. He nodded. Cordelia's eyes shifted to the monitor, staring. Then there was that sharp intake of breath again, her grip on his hand tightening.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head, voice a whisper.

"Angel, look." He followed her gaze, his own eyes freezing on the monitor where he could just make out the shape of the baby.

Angel heard the doctor speaking, but couldn't pick up what he was saying. The voice sounded muffled and far away. He swallowed the lump that suddenly formed in his throat, his eyes clouding over.

"We get, like, pictures or something right?" Cordelia's voice brought him out of his gaze, though his eyes didn't leave the monitor, missing the soft smile Dr Deepeneau sent Cordelia's way.

"Of course. I'll get them printed up for you and then you're all set until your next appointment."

"Okay." Angel looked at Cordelia.

"We get pictures?" He asked. She nodded, taking the sheets the doctor handed to her. The doctor smiled again, said he'd schedule her, and would inform her of her next appointment. With a wave, he left the two. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah," Angel responded immediately. "All is good right?"

"Yup."

"Good. You ready?"

"Yes."

"Okay." The two left the hospital, heading to the underground parking lot.

The ride back to the mansion was a quiet one. Cordelia realized this was partly due to the fact that Angel was shielding himself under a thick blanket from the sun, but she also knew it was something else. Angel seemed to have gotten lost in his own little world.

Cordelia pulled up to the mansion and turned to the fabric hidden vampire.

"Did you leave the door unlocked?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to open the door so you can run in without having to stop, turn the knob, and possibly burst into flames, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem." Cordelia got out of the car and walked to the door, opening it. She walked back to the car. The door opened and a big smoking blur passed by her, wind of his speed rustling her hair. She shut her car door then hit the button on her keys, locking the car. She walked back into the mansion.

Angel stood in a dark corner; arms crossed, blending in with the shadows. Cordelia walked over to him, standing in front of him. She sent him a grin, hoping to catch his attention. He continued to stare into space, lost in that place he went whenever those dark eyes seemed to glaze over and become unblinking.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered. Cordelia nodded.

"Angel. I know we haven't known each other long, but I have figured out your lying pattern." He looked at her quizzically. "Yeah. Pretty much you're a bad liar." She saw his mouth twitch just a bit. "So, because of this, you tend to stick to short, one syllable words as your responses. So, I'm going to ask you again," she said, taking his cool hand in hers. He reveled in the warmth. She led them to the couch. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am okay Cordelia." Off her skeptical look, he sighed and sat down on the couch. She joined him, tucking her legs under her to one side.

"Are you sure? Because you got awfully spacey at the doctor's office."

"I know. It's just…the ultrasound," he took another deep breath. "I knew you were pregnant and having a baby, but seeing it? It just made it so real. I didn't expect it to hit me that hard."

"So, it was a good kind of spacing out then?" He grinned at her. She felt her heart flutter.

"The best. I've never felt happiness like this before. It's amazing." His free hand reached for the pictures Dr. Deepeneau gave them. He held one, staring down at it. He broke out in a smile, eyes misting over again, that lump in his throat returning. She watched him and wiped a stray tear from her eye, moving closer.

Angel put the picture back on the table, tracing a finger over the baby's outline before turning to her. He wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer to him, that same arm coming around so his hand rested on her stomach. He sprawled out his fingers, cold digits absorbing her warmth.

"I can hear the baby's heart beat." She looked up at him, heart beating faster at the close contact.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's in perfect tune with yours, but I can hear it. Loud and clear. Like a drum beat." He seemed to inch closer to her, his unneeded breath caressing her skin when he spoke. She shivered when he pressed his forehead down to hers, his hand on her stomach igniting a fire in her for him that she had been trying to ignore. "Thank you." Cordelia looked up into his eyes and gulped.

"For what?" His eyes held so much emotion they nearly took her breath away. Her breathing grew heavy, her own eyes welling up with unshed tears just as his were. His whispered thank you conjured up something in her she'd been trying to repress; love.

"I know this is in no way how you wanted your first time, let alone your first child. You could've given it all up…" 

"You didn't want me to."

"But if you wanted to, you could have. You didn't have to tell me. And you didn't have to keep this baby. But you did. And I thank you so much for this Cordelia."

"I want to thank you too Angel. Because you didn't have to be there. Just like you didn't have to go with me today, but you did."

"There isn't a thing in this world that would keep me away." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, swallowing that damn lump in his throat again, before meeting her gaze again. "I'm just so afraid I'm going to wake up and this will all be a dream. Or…or that something…" he closed his eyes again. Cordelia's free hand went to his face, stroking his cheek, locking her gaze with his when he opened his eyes again.

"What, Angel?"

"I'm just so afraid that something bad is going to happen. This, this baby, this whole situation is never supposed to occur Cordelia. I don't want anything to happen to you, to our child…"

"Angel, nothing is going to happen."

"You don't know..."

"I do. Call it maternal instincts. Nothing is wrong with our baby Angel."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about Cordelia." She ran her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, softly stroking the skin there, allowing her fingers to play in the short strands of dark hair.

"You'll protect us Angel. I know you will."

"Thank you Cordy." She smiled.

"You called me Cordy." He smiled softly at her.

"Is that okay?"

"Mmm hmm. Now don't worry, okay?" He nodded, then moved his lips that much closer to hers.

"We're going to be parents." She smiled a smile so bright he almost gasped. He found himself awestruck by it.

"Yes we are. Daddy." Now he broke out in a giant grin that stole her breath and made her heart skip.

"I really like the sound of that. Mommy." He moved his mouth down, capturing hers in a gentle, tentative kiss. He gave her just enough time to move away. When she didn't, he deepened the kiss, moving his lips against hers. Her hand at the back of his neck moved into his hair, gently tugging at the strands.

Cordelia felt dizzy. Fireworks went off behind her eyes and she could only moan at the feeling, trying to get closer, allowing him to take more of her in. All the pent up desire for him came crashing to a head when his lips pressed against hers.

Angel felt a sense of warmth and light-headedness course through him when she responded to his kiss. He had tried to ignore the feelings that were building up for her. Now, he couldn't if he tried. He had tried to forget her taste, but now that he had it again, there was no more repressing his longing for her.

Angel released the hand that was gripping her own, moving it up to cup her face, tilting her head in that perfect direction. She gave a soft moan and Angel's tongue slipped into her mouth, meeting hers. His hand that was on her stomach moved to her lower back, bringing her closer to him. One of her hands was in his hair, the other stroking his face.

Angel kissed Cordelia until she was breathless. When he sensed her lungs were starting to tighten, he gently moved her lips away from his, keeping his forehead against hers. She looked up at him, the intense gaze he sent her causing a blush to warm her face.

She leaned up against him, breathing heavily. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and then kissed her again quickly, softly on the lips. He hugged her body to his, laying down on the couch with her. Cordelia curled her body up to his, no longer fighting with her body and her heart about how she felt about him. Angel's hand gently stroked up and down her spine, comforting her, his lips brushing across her forehead as her eyes grew heavy.

Angel's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the soft light from lit candles through out his living room. He heard soft, even breathing, and felt blanketed by heat. He looked down to the sleeping girl in his arms. He smiled, shifted, and moved himself from under her. He picked her up and carried her to his room. He sat her down, moving the covers down, then took off her shoes and laid her down, covering her with the blankets. He watched her for a moment, before moving off the bed.

"Angel?" He turned back to her.

"Yeah, Cordy. I'm here." He walked back to the bed. She grabbed his hand, mumbling softly.

"Lay down?"

"Okay." He removed his shoes as well and slipped in under the covers with her. His arms came around her, spooning up against her back. He breathed in her scent, letting it lull him. Cordelia relaxed against him, slowly drifting back into a deep sleep. Angel lay with her for a long time, just listening to her breathing, and the sound of two heartbeats in unison, before drifting off to sleep again.

When Angel awoke again, Cordelia was no longer in his arms. He propped up on his elbows, eyes blinking, looking for her. He heard movement in his kitchen. He left the room, stopping just outside his bedroom door to stare at her as she rummaged through the cupboards. Finally, she found what she was looking for, cups, and looked into the fridge. She frowned, closed it, then went to faucet and poured herself a glass of water, grimacing at the taste of tap water.

"Sorry. Fridge is a little bare." She finished her water and placed the empty class into the sink.

"Yeah. I noticed." She walked into the living room, he met her there. "I'm going to head home. Home work to do."

"Good idea. It's better for you to be home before its dark. Be careful."

"Always. I'll call you when I get home." He nodded, walking her to the door. His hand reached up to her cheek and lingered there, fingers caressing the soft skin, before moving his lips down to hers softly. She returned the brief kiss, giving him a soft smile. "Bye."

"Bye." He shut the door behind her. Angel leaned his head against the door, hand flat on the polished wood. He took in a deep breath and tensed. He turned around, game face on and growled.

"Whoa. Calm down there. All I was gonna say is that she's a looker." The thick Irish brogue and familiar face pushed Angel's demon down, vampire visage disappearing.

"Whistler?" Angel looked the demon over and grimaced. "Must be with that wardrobe. I see you haven't lost the bottom-ranked Mafioso look."

"And I see you still haven't ventured into color. At least you've cleaned up. Lost the matted hair look. Never figured you for a spikes kind of vamp, though." Angel's hand reached up to the gelled points.

"I…"

"Don't hurt yourself champ. This isn't a social call."

"Figured as much," Angel said, extending a hand to the couch. "Take a seat." Whistler did, and Angel sat on the couch across from him. "What's going on?"

"Well, as I'm sure you remember, I have a job Angel. That job is to maintain the balance between good and evil."

"So I remember."

"Well, that balance got a little screwed up when your evil alter ego was released." Angel winced.

"So it's that kind of business call, then?"

"Not entirely. Things were a little skewed, but everything's pretty much balancing out now, having to do a great deal with that pretty young thing that just left."

"Cordelia?"

"As I said, she's quite the looker. Hopefully the kid looks like her." Angel's eyes widened, completely ignoring the insult.

"How…how do you know? No one knows."

"It's my job to know. That child is destined for things you can't even comprehend right now."

"You're saying that that baby was planned?" Whistler looked at Angel and sighed, seeing the incredulous look in the vampire's eyes.

"All right Champ-"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Let me finish my sentence and maybe we can clear some things up, yeah?" Angel was about to nod in agreement when his phone rang.

"Hold that thought." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Angel, it's me." He let go a breath of relief he didn't even know he had been holding in.

"Hey Cordy." She smiled, liking the sound of her nick name more and more.

"Hey. I'm just calling to let you know I, I mean we, made it home safe." He smiled.

"Good. I'm glad. Am I going to see you tomorrow?"

"Um, sure, I'll stop by after school."

"Sounds good."

"All right. Good night Angel."

"Good night." Angel listened to the silence on the other line for a moment, before hanging up the phone. He turned to the grinning face of Whistler and scowled, taking his seat on the couch yet again. He looked at the other demon. "You were saying?"

"All right, I'll try to keep this short and sweet, yeah?" Whistler waited for Angel to nod before continuing. "Last time we sat down and had a heart to heart I explained to you that you were destined to be a force of good." Angel stared at him. "Remember?" Whistler's tone was that of a man talking to a child. Angel rolled his eyes and nodded. "You sure? Because you haven't been keeping up your side of the bargain."

"How do you figure?"

"This you and Buffy deal…" Angel visibly tensed. "Looks like I hit a nerve."

"Not exactly a nerve-"

"You and her splitting…it's a good thing Angel. I know this love deal you had with her was all you basically had goin' for you at the time, but you lost focus."

"I never had focus before her."

"I know. But as I have said, you are meant to be a very powerful force on our side. It may not seem like it now, but you are. You got distracted, as you already know thanks to Angelus and all. I have to say, the PTB did not expect the death of the gypsy teacher when they let him out-"

"What!" Whistler winced. He was hoping to subtly slide that by the vampire.

"Not as slow on the uptake as I gave you credit for, huh?"

"These…_[I]things[/I]_, the PTB, or the Powers or whatever the fuck you refer to them as let Angelus out? They let that beast out to kill…" Angel took in a deep breath, his anger turning to guilt so fast he almost couldn't keep up with the change. "Why would a force of _[I]good[/I]_ let that monster out?"

"About to get there, Champ." Angel growled at the word. "Get there soon, too. The Powers That Be didn't exactly force the soul out, but they let it happen. That happy clause thing, we both know that it hadn't been a problem before Buffy, right?" Angel nodded. "And it hasn't been an issue since." Angel's eyes narrowed. "Well, just consider it their way of sending you a message that you've got more important things ahead of you than making out with the Slayer in cemeteries. I think you know that, yeah?"

"Yes. I don't understand why they had to let Angelus out in order to get me away from her though."

"You wouldn't have figured it out any other way. You were on the wrong path Angel. The wake up call wasn't just for you, either. It was to instill that sense that what's going on is not right. It's getting in the way of both your destinies. There are things that need to be played out, that won't happen if you're together."

"She's reluctant to split."

"You're not," Angel looked at him, then away. "You've been ready for a while, since Angelus and her reaction. Were you expecting anything less?"

"She is the Slayer. She can't understand. Shouldn't have to. And yeah, I've known for a while it was done."

"Well, you get to man up and be the one to end it."

"I figured as much," he allowed a moment to pass. "What things are going to be played out?"

"They mostly involve her. You won't like them, but everything ends up for the best. We need you two apart though. She's the Slayer, destined to stay here and protect Sunnydale from the Hellmouth. You? You've got your own future to fulfill now."

"The baby?"

"A part of it. You're a warrior for the Powers. You've got a lot of battles to win. Thus, the Champ reference. I know it don't make too much sense right now, but give it a year, after the baby is born and you get your Seer, things will start to click. You have a new path now Angel. With Cordelia and the baby. Don't screw it up." Whistler said getting up, walking to the door.

He watched the different emotions play over the vampire's face. Angel's mind was reeling. _[I]Warrior, purpose, battles, Champ, Seer, Cordelia and the baby…[/I]_. Angel looked to Whistler, settling on one particular new aspect of his life in particular for now.

"What about my soul? Cordelia?" Whistler smiled.

"You listen to a word I said?"

"Yes, I did. You said my soul was lost as a hint to Buffy and I to call it quits. How do I know that's not going to happen again?"

"You tellin' me when you found out that girl was pregnant that you didn't experience bliss?"

"Like never before."

"Then there you go. I'll let you in on a little something Angel. This is strictly on a need to know basis, but I figure since the PTB aren't on your good side because of Angelus, it'll put us back in your good graces. Your soul is tied to that girl Angel, and that kid."

"What?"

"This…this whole you and Cordelia thing? It was pretty much destined to be." Angel stared at him in shock. Whistler smiled, his hand coming around the knob of the front door. "I gotta head out, I already said too much. Trust me, and trust your instincts. Things will all fall in place. We'll be in touch," he said, referring to the Powers, and left the mansion.

Angel sat in silence for a moment, going over everything Whistler had said. He took a deep breath and sunk into the leather couch. He frowned. He was destined to fall in love with Cordelia. _[I]Not that it's a bad thing…[/I]_ he thought to himself. _[I]But this whole destined to be thing kind of takes the fun out of the chase.[/I]_ Angel's frown deepened as he remembered Whistler's words.

"Don't screw it up."

Angel sank deeper into the couch, realizing that though it was written in the stars, that didn't mean it would happen if he messed it up. Suddenly, Angel didn't like the chase as much and wanted that whole "inevitable" thing back. The ringing of his telephone forced him back to reality. He picked it up.

"Yea?"

"Angel?"

"Hey Buffy."

"Hey. Listen, um, are you busy?" He frowned.

"No, why?"

"I was going to patrol. We've pretty much cleaned out the Lacknar except for one or two and I was wondering if you could help me out with them."

"Um, sure."

"Great! Do you want me to come by or-"

"No, it's okay. I'll just meet you at the cemetery."

"Oh, uh, okay then…see you there…Angel?" She frowned as she realized Angel had hung up.

Angel hung up the phone with a groan. All of Whistler's words replayed in his head. He had to break it off with Buffy…especially now with Cordelia and the baby. There truly was no time like the present. He looked up at the ceiling, mouth set in a grim line.

"I get it." He muttered, not pleased that this was how he had to end a day that had gone so well. He grabbed his coat and left for the cemetery.

Angel frowned as he looked at the two remaining Lacknar demons. One was the size of the two they had fought before. The other was huge, about a foot taller and wider than the other. Angel gulped. _[I]Two guesses who gets the big one…[/I]_ he thought to himself.

"Okay. I'll take the one on the left, you get the one on the right, yeah?" Angel frowned at the giant demon. He knew it. "Angel?"

"Yeah, I get the big one." He grumbled, "Great." Buffy was about to point out that he always wanted the harder fight to protect her when the two demons sensed them and turned, attacking.

Angel growled and vamped out, knowing he'd need all the extra strength and speed to beat the large Lacknar. He met the demon's charge and was knocked back with a grunt. The demon drove back into Angel's body, knocking the vampire to the ground and falling on him.

Buffy fought the smaller Lacknar, better prepared for the battle against its strength. She had taken out several of them since the initial fight two weeks ago, but that didn't make it an easy fight. The Lacknar hit her and sent her flying to the ground. The demon charged and crushed it's weight against her. She coughed out, "Angel!" She turned her eyes to see the vampire.

"Little…busy…" He growled, attempting to dodge the heavy punches from the demon above him, his back to the ground. He looked to Buffy who seemed to be in the same position as he was, calling to him for help.

Buffy managed to free herself from under the Lacknar, taking advantage of its surprise and plunging her knife deep into its back. It let out a sound that made Buffy cringe and hurt Angel's ears, even from yards away.

Angel managed to finally grab one of the Lacknar's arms and twisted hard enough to break it. The demon howled and instinctively moved away from the vampire. Angel pressed and went to twist the demon's neck, intending to break it.

The demon was too strong though and stood with Angel on its back, the vampire's feet dangling a foot and a half of the floor. Angel took in a deep, unneeded breath and strained his arm muscles, twisting the demon's head hard. He sighed in relief at the familiar snap. The demon fell and Angel jumped back off of it, expelling yet another breath.

Buffy walked over to him, breathing heavy herself.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah." The two stood in awkward silence for a few moments. Angel broke the silence with an audible sigh, gaining her attention. Buffy's eyes met his and she frowned at the lack of emotion she always saw when she looked at him lately. "Angel, what's going on?"

"We need to talk." He said and began walking slowly, her at his side.

"About what?"

"Us."

"Oh," Buffy said softly, not liking where this was going. "What about us?" Angel sighed again and stopped walking, knowing he should at least look her in the eyes when he said what he needed to say.

"It's not working Buffy." Buffy's face fell, eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly agape.

"Wh-what?"

"This relationship just isn't working out Buffy, we both know that."

"No. _[I]We[/I]_ don't. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Buffy, let's not play games, okay? You and I…we haven't been okay for a while. We both know that. Since Angelus…"

"Angel-"

"Just listen. Things haven't been good with us since I lost my soul. I know we've tried to work past it, but it's just not going to happen."

"It's going to be hard, but we can get through this!"

"No, we can't. How many more signs do you need before you realize we're not meant to be together? I got the message, I was hoping you would've figured it out-"

"Signs? Angel, what are you talking about?" Angel looked at her deeply.

"You're the Slayer Buffy. And I'm a vampire…one of the worst that's ever walked this planet. I've done things you can't even comprehend, let alone understand and accept."

"Angel I know I can be, well, I guess bitchy would be the word…I know I can be bitchy and less than understand when it comes to your past, especially since Angelus, but I'm working at it."

"You shouldn't have to understand or accept it. You're not supposed. Your destiny is to rid the earth of things like me."

"But I love you. I can learn to-"

"It isn't about that Buffy. We may love each other, but we aren't supposed to be together. Love isn't enough this time. If it was, you wouldn't have to work at understanding. It would be hard to swallow, but you would just be able to deal."

"Well I'm sorry I can't just smile and laugh knowing that my boyfriend has a homicidal streak." She frowned when he didn't get angry or even look hurt, he just stared at her knowingly. Buffy gulped. He was right.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're never going to be able to accept it. You can't. That's not what either of us needs. If we stay together, we're just going to end up resenting each other."

"I wouldn't-"

"You would. I would resent that though you may be able to ignore it, you could never accept that is a part of me. You…you'd long for the life I could never give you."

"Angel, I told you before, out of all the not normal things in my life, you're the only one that makes sense."

"Right now. Eventually, you're going to want more." His eyes fluttered to the ground, then he forced them back to hers. "And so am I." Her eyes flashed up to his.

"What?" He frowned as the sadness dissipated from her eyes, replaced by an anger that almost made him stagger back. "So that's what this is about. This isn't about me and you wanting a better life for me. This is about you."

"In a way, yeah, it is."

"So, what, I'm not enough for you now Angel?" Angel took in a breath of frustration.

"I'm a vampire with a soul Buffy. That doesn't happen…ever. I should be doing something more with my life then just skulking around this town and being your lap dog."

"Lap dog?"

"Pretty much. I'm at your beck and call most of the time, and when I'm not by your side in the cemetery, I'm helping you leaf through books I've practically memorized before as busy work. I just feel like there's so much more I can be doing."

"Like what?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet. But I'm not going to figure it out like this. You have a destiny to fulfill Buffy, and I _[I]know[/I]_ there has to be something I'm meant to do."

"So…that's it?" She concluded, no longer wanting to hear him talk about all the reasons they weren't meant to be together.

"Yes. That's it."

"Will I still see you?"

"Not much. I'll be around." He shoved his hands deep within the pockets of his duster, the black leather seemingly swallowing him. "Good bye Buffy."

"Bye." She watched him disappear and took in a shaky sigh. She felt tears sting her eyes, salty drops slipping down her cheeks.

The rustling of leaves behind her caught her attention. Buffy wiped the tears from her face, then turned around to face the vampire, grateful for the momentary distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Seven**

The heavy wooden doors seemed to loom over her. Cordelia raised her fist to knock, then lowered her hand with a deep breath. Over the past nine weeks, knocking on Angel's door had become normality. Hell, there were days she didn't even knock anymore, just walked right in.

But today, things were different. Angel had kissed her last night. Really kissed her and in that moment, Cordelia's heart and mind finally met on the same page; and that page was in love with Angel.

Cordelia figured it was bound to happen. And the hormones sure as hell weren't helping. Part of her was ecstatic with the chance that he felt the same. He did kiss her after all. The other, more rational part of her kept bringing up the blond, petite, young woman who could destroy everything with the right words; or a punch. Cordelia wasn't sure what would be worse.

Granted, Cordelia was not looking to face any physical pain at the slayer's hands. Even more frightening than that though was the thought of the angry wrath she might turn towards Angel.

Cordelia and Angel had talked though. And she knew that not too long ago, all Angel had wanted from Buffy was her love and acceptance. If the blond could finally offer both to him, Cordy feared his loyalty and heart would lead Angel back into Buffy's arms.

That was a road that she would have to face if it came up. She knew it would hurt like hell, especially since she had already fallen so hard for Angel, but that wasn't why Cordelia was here. Angel had asked her to come over, and here she was.

Cordy held her breath and pushed open the heavy door. The mansion was it's typical dark self, candles lit in various places along with the occasional dimly lit lamp, both casting just the right amount through out the room.

"Angel?" When he didn't respond, Cordelia walked through the living room to his bedroom. A quick glance over the dark room, her eyes briefly fixated on the large bed, told her he wasn't in there. With a frown, she left the bedroom in search of the vampire.

After checking two other rooms, Cordelia stopped at the open door, staring into what seemed to be the only room with adequate lighting. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness and focused on the shirtless Angel in the center of the room.

Hard, sculpted muscles moved beneath pale skin in movements so deliberate and smooth he appeared to be performing a synchronized dance to music she could not hear. Cordelia watched him, mesmerized by the power and control each slow movement implied.

She knew he could sense her presence; still he had yet to break rhythm. Angel finished what she assumed was his final set, stood up straight, and turned to her with a smile. She found herself returning it without a simple thought.

"Hey," he said, his smile growing. She found her legs leading her to him on their own accord. His arms wrapped around her in a hug that lasted just a second longer than was necessary.

"Hey." He placed a quick, soft kiss to her lips and she found herself leaning closer to him, longing for more. She recovered and smiled up at him. "What were you doing?"

"I was doing Tai Chi."

"Tai Chi?"

"Yeah. It's like an exercise for your body and mind. It's relaxing."

"Like yoga."

"Kind of. I'll show you." Angel came around Cordelia so her back was to his chest and ran his hands gently down her shoulders and arms, finally stopping to lace his fingers with her own. She shivered at the prolonged, soft touch.

"It's okay Angel. I'm not really a yoga or tai chi kinda girl."

"You need to exercise-"

"I do. I walk, or swim laps…"

"This relaxes you at the same time. I asked your doctor, he said it would be perfect." She turned her head to look at him, a look of surprise in her eyes, lips curled into a smile.

"You asked my doctor?" She asked softly, touched. Angel grinned at her somewhat sheepishly.

"Well, yeah. I didn't want you to do anything that would be too strenuous so I called and made sure it was safe."

"Thank you." He smiled and she reveled in the electricity running through her as his hands slowly raised hers up above both of their heads, fingers together and reaching for the ceiling. Angel took in a deep breath, his chest against her back, then forced it out. Cordelia's chest rose and fell in time with Angel's.

Angel savored the feel of her body in tune with his. His right foot moved inside her right leg, his foot pushing hers out slowly, extending their bodies as he brought down their arms in front of her.

Cordelia expelled a deep breath, surprised to find that her breathing was labored. She leaned back into Angel, allowing him to control their movements. She felt her muscles contract and loosen as they continued their slow dance, surprised at how easily she fell into his rhythm and couldn't help but let her mind wander to other ways their bodies could be in tune.

Angel listened to the two heart beats emanating from the woman in front of him. The rush of blood flowing through her veins beneath soft olive skin called to him. He licked his lips, fangs itching to elongate. The sound of her breathing brought him back to reality.

Angel brought their arms straight up again, then over her head and finally to settle on her lower stomach. Her head turned to the right, his to the left so their eyes locked. Cordelia swallowed hard.

"So, uh, the doctor actually said this was okay?"

"Yes. I wouldn't have let you do it if there was a chance it would hurt the two of you Cordy." She wasn't sure if it was the use of her nickname, the sincerity in his eyes, or both, but Cordelia felt her eyes well up with tears. Her head leaned forward so she could lower her gaze from his. Angel's forehead met hers though, not allowing it. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just, hormones, you know?" Angel raised an eyebrow. "It just means a lot that you took precautions by calling my doctor first. It means a lot that you care so much about me…us, the baby…" Cordelia trailed off, startled and slightly embarrassed by her slip. Angel's hand cupped her cheek, fingers stroking the soft skin.

"Both," he reassured her, almost missing the spark of warmth that lit her eyes as he pressed his lips gently to hers.

A moan of pleasure escaped Cordelia's lips, opening her mouth to him. Her knees buckled when his tongue slipped into her mouth, his strong arms keeping her grounded. She found herself amazed at her reaction, momentarily realizing she wasn't used to being on the receiving end. Rational thought didn't last long though as she gave herself in to his kiss.

A low groan, almost growl, left Angel as he forced his lips from Cordelia's. He kept his forehead pressed to hers, slowly opening his eyes to meet her gaze.

The two shared a quick grin, his hands on her hips, holding her to him. He kept her there for a few moments, inhaling her scent, reveling in her taste before he whispered to her,

"Come on," his hand grasping hers. "I made you dinner." He led her to the kitchen. She smiled after him.

"You cook?"

"I try," he said with a sheepish grin. She smiled at him.

"It smells good." She encouraged, not sure how she didn't notice the wonderful aroma wafting from the kitchen when she first arrived.

"I really wasn't sure what to make." He led her to the small table she had sat at approximately two weeks ago, sipping water and biting into a lemon segment. They were both amazed at how much had changed in such little time. His back turned to her as he rummaged about his kitchen, serving her. "But I figured spaghetti would go over well."

"Good choice. I love pasta," she said as he turned to her, plate and fork in hand. He placed it in front of her and sat down in the chair to her left. "Aren't you going to eat?" He was about to respond when she continued. "I figure you're not much of a foody with the whole vampire thing and all, but you should at least sample your own cooking."

"That's what you're here for." He teased with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and brought her fork to the spaghetti, twirling it neatly around her fork, before taking a bite. A soft sound of pleasure escaped her throat, her eyes closing for a moment. She opened her eyes and looked at him surprised.

"Wow. You can have me as taste tester any time." She said, taking another bite.

"Good to know."

"Really Angel. For someone who doesn't eat, you seem to have the cooking thing down." She spoke in between bites. Angel watched her devour the spaghetti, wondering what she survived on during the week. "Which is good to know, considering I can't cook. At least our child will have one parent who can cook a meal." Cordelia looked at his smiling face. Her own smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I just keep getting ahead of myself. I mean it's hard not to, especially when you kiss me," Angel froze. "But I know that doesn't mean we're going to be together, let alone live together and have that whole family dynamic. Throw in the Buffy dilemma and…" she trailed off, surprised she had even said it, knowing she did as she watched his eyes widen. He had that deer caught in the head lights look, and she was almost positive she reflected the same look. Angel gulped and met her gaze, holding it.

"Cordelia, Buffy's not an issue anymore." He kept his eyes on hers, waiting for her to interject. When she didn't, he continued. "I broke up with her last night." Cordelia felt relief swell within her heart, but refused to revel in it.

"Angel, are you sure?"

"Um, yes. I pretty much said-"

"No, I mean, are you sure you are her are really over? Because you two have done the break up and get back together thing a lot. It pretty much is you relationship."

"I'm sure. I was the one who ended it this time. And I made it clear that this is the end, we're not getting back together." 

"Okay. Then, are you sure that this is what you want?"

"Yeah. We're too different, her and I. It just isn't working. The harder we tried, the worse it got. And the longer we stay together, the more we're going to end up hurting and hating each other. I don't want that."

Silence seemed to surround them. Cordelia took in every thing he said and couldn't help but feel some sense of relief at his words. The weight of the conversation weighed heavy in the room though, something neither of them wanted.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Take me to go get ice cream?" He looked at her, slightly bewildered at first, then smiled.

"Okay." Cordelia stood up and walked for the door, Angel behind her. The two walked outside and he took her hand as they walked past her car.

"We walking?" He asked her. She smiled, nodded and laced her fingers through his.

"I think it's a nice night for a walk." Angel nodded in agreement and they made their way into town.

The night was perfect for a walk and both Angel and Cordelia found themselves embraced by a comfortable silence they only reached while with each other; something they both were growing used to.

"Have you been feeling okay?" Angel asked as they walked along the lit sidewalk.

"Pretty much the same I guess. Except for the random cravings. Those are new, and slightly irritating," she said jokingly. Angel chuckled lightly and she smiled. "Seriously. If the spur of the moment need for ice cream says anything, I fear the weight gain and my body after this baby is born."

"Don't worry about that Cordy. You're beautiful, regardless." She turned to look at him. He didn't meet her gaze for a while, but when he did Cordelia swallowed, gave his hand a squeeze and moved in closer to him.

The two reached the small ice cream shop. Outside were several small tables with two seats each. Angel had Cordelia take a seat and put his coat over her shoulders.

"Angel, I'm not cold," she said, but held the leather jacket to her body.

"Just in case. What would you like?"

"Um, can you get me a double scoop Rocky Road cone?" He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Shut up," she said, though her playful tone and slight blush softened her words.

"Didn't say a word…" with a smirk firmly in place, he disappeared inside the ice cream shop. Cordelia waited outside, slipping her arms through Angel's jacket. She ran her fingertips over the leather and smiled as his scent surrounded her.

"Cordelia?" Cordelia's head snapped up as she heard the familiar voice. She frowned as she watched Harmony, Aura, and several other cheerleaders approach her. "I thought that was you. What are you doing here?" She watched the blonde's face twist into a sadistic smirk and prepared herself for the battle of wit that was to come. "What? You quit cheerleading so now you pig out on ice cream on your own?"

Cordelia was about to respond when the sound of a bell rang as someone exited the ice cream shop. Cordelia's eyes darted to the door and smiled as she saw Angel exit with two ice cream cones, one of which he was already eating. She looked up at him with a grin as he handed her the ice cream cone.

"What'd you get?" She asked him.

"Same as you. I decided to be adventurous," she laughed lightly. Angel held a hand out to her. "Ready?" She took his hand.

"Yes." Cordelia turned to the girls whose eyes were glued to Angel. She sent them a wicked grin. "Not exactly Harm." Cordelia spoke with a bite to her tone that sent a shiver down Harmony's spine. "It's just now that I'm with Angel, I don't have to worry about all that stuff. He's not some high school football star who needs a cheerleader on his arm, so now I have more time for things that actually matter." She gave Harmony a look over. "And people who actually matter." Cordelia left, Angel's hand in her own, leaving several shocked cheerleaders in her wake.

"What was that about?" Angel asked her softly once they were out of hearing distance.

"Nothing important." She moved in closer to him. The two walked in comfortable silence back to Angel's home. They entered the home and Cordelia sat down on the couch, finishing her cone. Angel sat beside her, his own ice cream long sense gone.

Angel slung his arm over the back of the couch. Cordelia couldn't help but curl into him, allowing his arm to encircle her. She moved her head into his chest, taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent.

The two sat in silence, just enjoying being in each other's presence and thinking to themselves about what would come next. The moment was interrupted when Cordelia noticeably stiffened. Angel looked her over, concerned.

"What's wrong?" She smiled reassuringly at him.

"I think the baby's kicking." Angel's mind seemed to process this both slowly and carefully, a slow smile forming over his face.

"Can…can I feel?" She gently grasped his hand, putting it to her stomach where the baby was kicking. The two waited in silence, Angel jumping slightly with a startled smile when he felt the subtle movement from within her.

Angel looked at Cordelia, their eyes meeting in that tender moment Angel felt his miracle child kick again. She blushed as she watched the intense emotions play within his eyes, all those feelings directed towards her.

"Angel…" Cordelia whispered, not even entirely sure why her body and heart were calling to him while her brain completely submitted to her emotions.

Angel's lips covered hers softly. Before she even realized she was doing it, her arms were wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer toward her, trying to get as much of him as she could. Cordelia moaned when Angel's tongue made its way into the warm cavern of her mouth, stroking the hot recesses, battling hers for dominance.

Her fingers moved to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them at a frantic pace, shaky hands pushing the material down his shoulders. Her warm hands explored the planes of his chest, elicting a soft moan from his lips that passed to her own.

Angel's hands moved to the hem of Cordy's shirt, lifting it up and over her head in one swift motion, arms coming around, his body basking in the heat of her skin.

Angel stalled himself when his fingers moved over the back of her bra. He broke his lips from hers, fingers playing over the clasps that he could have easily had undone by now.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia asked him, breath coming in short pants, nervous and wondering why he stopped.

"Nothing," Angel assured her, standing, his hand holding hers. "I just want to do this right this time." Cordelia blushed slightly at his mention of their first encounter and stood, letting out a startled sound when Angel lifter her into his arms, his mouth on hers again as he carried her to his bed, kicking the door closed behind him.

Angel laid Cordelia gently on the bed and moved so his body covered her. He slowly lowered his weight onto her body, pushing her deeper in the mattress as he kissed her slowly, exploring her mouth.

His hands made quick work of her pants, pushing and pulling until they were down her legs far enough for Cordy to kick them off, his lips never leaving hers. Fingers slipped beneath her body, teasing the clasp of her bra before undoing it, exposing new flesh to him.

Angel continued to kiss Cordelia sweetly. Her hands, a little more steady than earlier, if not by much, moved to the button and zipper of his pants, undoing them and pushing the pants down as far as her arms would allow in this position. Angel stood, pulled the pants off and stood before her, eyes traveling the length of her body.

Goosebumps appeared on Cordy's skin wherever Angel's eyes traveled. She gulped at the hunger in his eyes, breath hitching in her throat when she saw him stand between her spread legs, cool hands traveling up heated skin until his fingers twisted in the strings of her thong and pulled.

Cordelia's head snapped up at the sound of material ripping. She sent Angel an incredulous look.

"That's Victoria Secret bubby! Those are expensive." He climbed up on top of her again, his body pressing hers back into the mattress. He nuzzled her neck, lips sucking and nipping at her pulse point.

"It's dental floss…" he mumbled into her skin, satisfied with the crimson mark he left in that spot where her blood seemed to scream at him. She let out a soft moan as his lips moved back up toward her lips.

"Still…"

"I'll buy you a new one." His lips claimed hers as his hands moved down, kneading her breasts, thumbs flicking over her nipples until they pebbled. She moaned into his mouth, body reacting, back arching and pushing her body up into his. Angel's body responded to hers, erection twitching.

His left arm came to his side, allowing him to balance himself over her as his right hand ventured downward, fingers feather light over her skin. Her flesh quivered beneath his touch, then tensed as his fingers reached their southern destination. He noticed that she stiffened and he broke his lips from hers to look down at her.

"We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's not that Angel. It's just, I…" she trailed off, biting her lip, not quite sure how to word all the emotions running rampant within her. Angel understood though, and placed a soft, loving kiss quickly to her lips. She had only been with one person, him, only that one time. And Angel knew it wasn't the way it should have been. He didn't blame her for her hesitation.

"It's not going to be like last time, I promise."

"It's not that the last time was necessarily bad Angel. It's just, I don't know, I just felt empty after, not complete." Angel cringed. It had been over a century since he hadn't fulfilled someone he had sex with.

Even as Angelus, when any other woman's pleasure besides Darla and Drusilla didn't matter to him, whoever he was with always came. If only to boost his own ego, they always experienced at least a moment of ecstasy before more pain came. So, to know that Cordelia had not experienced that, the male ego in Angel was bruised.

"It'll be better Cordelia," Angel fingers moved through her heat, one long digit slipping inside her. She took in a deep breath. "No empty feeling again." He kissed her again, a deep, hot kiss as his fingers built up a rhythm inside her, his thumb pressing against the bundle of nerves that had her hips rising up to meet his thrusts. Her body writhed beneath his, breaths coming out as pants, his name on her lips. "Ever." Angel's finger pressed and twisted, his thumb coming down hard on her clit, the cry escaping her lips giving way to her orgasm.

Angel's hand continued to work, letting her ride out the waves as she came, stopping as her body stilled. His lips kissed her chin, her eyes, her cheek, and then finally her lips briefly. She smiled up at him, face and neck flushed and blew out a soft breath.

"Definitely not empty." She muttered. Angel snorted in response and Cordelia couldn't help but laugh, Angel joining in. She loved the deep, rich sound and felt it warm her. Their laughter died down and Angel kissed her again, soft and passionate, reigniting the fire within her.

Her legs were on either side of him and Angel allowed himself to settle above her, his erection pressing at her opening. The two let out a mutual sigh as Angel positioned himself, looking into her eyes one last time for confirmation.

"You sure?"

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear. He allowed himself to slide inside, her body slick from her earlier orgasm. He didn't rush, giving her body enough time to adjust to him, stopping when he was fully inside to revel in the feeling.

A moment passed between them then Angel began to move. He started off slow so he wouldn't hurt her, building her up while keeping control over his body. When Cordelia met him thrust for thrust, his control slipped and his body took control, moving faster.

Cordelia was meeting his every move. She felt completely in tune with him and was amazed by that fact and at how quickly her body was responding to Angel's thrusts. She felt that same familiar pressure she felt only moments ago begin to build within her again.

Angel felt his body tighten as soft sounds of pleasure escaped Cordelia's lips, her heart racing, blood pumping beneath her skin and calling to him. He repressed those urges, focusing on the woman below him. His lips caught hers in another passionate kiss, his mouth possessing hers.

Cordelia's hips bucked against Angel's as she felt the final threads beginning to snap within her. Her lips broke from his, her head falling back as he continued to assault that spot within her, his name becoming a mantra on her lips.

Once his name left Cordelia's mouth, Angel was gone. His hand wound between them, found her clit and pressed down. Cordelia's hips bucked and her body tensed, his name falling from her lips in a cry as she came. Angel followed her off the edge, a low growl vibrating through his body as he repressed the urge to claim her. It wasn't the time yet.

Breathing as heavy as she was, Angel rolled onto his side, taking Cordelia with him so she was lying with her head on his chest. His arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her hip bone. Cordelia breathed in deeply, calming her rapid heart and relaxing against the man she loved. Angel placed a kiss to her forehead and relaxed, sated, sleep tugging at the both of them.

"Wow," Cordelia whispered into his chest.

"Mmm. Wow is right."

"A girl could get used to that," her voice was almost hesitant, and he looked down at her.

"Good. Because this…you, me, the baby, that's the way I want it to be Cordelia." She looked up at him, surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes. You two are all I want," he told her sincerely. Cordelia's breath hitched and she could only stare at him for several moments while her mind processed what he said.

"What…what about Buffy?" She couldn't help asking it, and regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. But he just smiled and leaned down to place a quick, loving kiss to her lips.

"I broke it off with her last night. For good. She knows we're done. We can't get back what we had, and I don't want that anymore. I want something new and I know I can have that with you." Cordelia didn't really know how to respond, but the brilliant smile that broke out over her face was enough for Angel. He kissed her again, before the two resumed their previous positions.

Cordelia was pressed into Angel, her stomach against his side so when the baby moved, he felt it and jolted, looking down at her. She grinned and moved her hand over his, lacing their fingers as his hand moved over her bare stomach to feel the movement again.

"I'm never going to get used to that."

"You will." He promised her. "It'll take some time, but you will." He moved his hand up over her rib case, across her shoulder blades and up to rest on her neck. "Have you, um, have you thought about names yet?" She nodded, that huge smile back in place.

"Yeah. A lot. You?"

"Honestly, not really. I mean I tried, but I couldn't really come up with anything." She laughed.

"Over two centuries of living and you can't think of names?"

"Nothing good enough." She smiled sweetly and curled into him.

"Well, I have, so you don't have to worry about it Daddy." He smiled back, still growing used to the thought of being a father, a daddy.

"So what have you come up with?"

"Well, I figured, if it's a boy, Angel Jr.." He snorted and she ignored him. "You're not Liam, and you're not Angelus. They're both still a part of you; made you who you are today, but you're more than that. You're…Angel." She said conclusively and smiled brightly as if that simple statement explained it all, and he returned the smile lazily.

"And if it's a girl?"

"If it's a girl…oh, I don't know. I was thinking Kathleen Alethea; Kathy for short." Angel was stunned. He felt his throat choke up and looked down at her both shocked, and touched.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh. You like it?"

"I love it." He bent down and kissed her. "I love you." She laid her head down on his chest with a content sigh, his hand taking grasp of hers.

"I love you too Angel." She whispered, then yawned. Within minutes she fell into a blissful sleep.

Angel watched her, amazed with the woman in his arms. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. As he stared down at her, he smiled, and knew in that moment his life was changed for the better.

Angel experienced an epiphany staring down at Cordelia's beautiful face. He loved her. Truly loved her. He had known he loved Cordy because of the baby, but now it was only too clear that he not only loved her because of the child, but he was in love with her.

Angel laid his head down with a smile and fell asleep, happy, truly happy for the first time in months; and before that years. Now that he found it though, he had no intentions of letting the source of his bliss go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Book Two**

**Chapter One**

_About six years later…_

Voices tugged at Angel's subconscious, threatening to stir him from his sleep, but they were fuzzy; too fuzzy for him to focus on and be awoken.

"It's okay. He's not awake, the alarm clock didn't work, and I need him to get up." The voice was encouraging, laughter lacing the words.

"Won't it hurt?" Another voice, higher in pitch asked.

"Oh no, he's like Superman honey, remember? You're tiny, you won't hurt him. Just surprise him."

"Will he be mad?"

"At you? Never." Angel was confused. The words, though he heard them, were not making sense to him yet. He dismissed it and was ready to let sleep claim him again.

Angel felt a solid weight on his chest, but ignored it. Whatever the weight was, it wasn't heavy and felt small. He moved his face deeper into the pillow, almost asleep when he felt the weight lift from him then come crashing down onto his chest with increased force.

Angel let out a grunt of pain, shooting up in bed, eyes wide, stopping himself just before he hit his daughter with his solid form. Angel's hands held her forearms gently as he looked at her, a small smile threatening to form on his face as he looked her over.

Kathleen Alethea Chase sat atop Angel's chest, sitting on her knees with a pleased smile on her face. She was dressed in a long, pink night gown, matching slipper socks on her feet; dark, wavy curls falling down her back.

"Kathy, sweetheart, can you please tell Daddy why you jumped on him when he was sleeping?" She smiled at him almost excitedly, and this time his lips betrayed him, twitched, and gave way to a smile that just wouldn't allow for discipline.

"Mommy said you needed to wake up and wouldn't, so she said I could wake you up and that it wouldn't hurt you and you wouldn't be mad. Did I hurt you Daddy?" She spoke with such a pure innocence, Angel didn't know if he could ever be angry with her. The immediate concern in her voice warmed his still heart.

"No Kathy. You didn't hurt me."

"Mommy said you wouldn't be mad. Are you mad Daddy?"

"At you baby? Never." He took her in his arms, giving her a hug and placing a quick kiss to her forehead. He was still amazed that he woke up every day to this amazing little girl. "Now, why don't you go wash your hands and we'll make Mommy breakfast, okay?"

"Okay Daddy," Kathy said, nodding enthusiastically. She hopped off the bed and skipped happily out of the room and into the bathroom down the hall. Angel got out of bed and walked to the open master bathroom door.

"Oh Cordelia…" Angel said in a sing song voice, standing in the open doorway, leaning on the wall to his left. Cordelia looked away from the mirror where she was applying her make up to look at Angel, shirtless in the door way with pajama pants slung low on his hips.

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"Do you mind telling me why you told our daughter it was okay to use my stomach as a trampoline?" Cordelia couldn't help but laugh and put down her mascara to walk to Angel.

"You needed to wake up." He stared at her incredulously.

"I can think of better ways to be woken up."

"It's not like it hurt."

"It didn't tickle."

"Aww," she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss to his lips. "My poor hubby. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" He covered her mouth with his, stealing a passionate kiss before resting his forehead against hers.

"Mmm," he touched his lips to hers again quickly. "Don't tease."

"Daddy, I'm ready," the small voice was heard in the distance and he smiled.

"You can make it better later. Right now, we're gonna make you breakfast. So finish getting ready; Kathy and I will start the omelets." She smiled.

"Sounds wonderful. Then, after breakfast, I have to go pick up my dress and pack." Angel groaned, head falling.

"Damn. I forgot we leave tonight." 

"Don't sound too excited Angel."

"You don't have to worry Cor."

"Come on. It could be nice. We haven't been back to Sunnydale in five years."

"With good reason. Leaving Sunnydale was the happiest day of my life." She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Next to the day Kathy was born and the day I married you, of course."

"Angel, I know it's not home. I know it's a life we left behind a long time ago, but there's only one five year high school reunion, and I'm going to mine. I'm going and you're going with me; we'll eat, dance, drink, and then have some fun." She raised a mischievous eyebrow at him. Angel snorted and rolled his eyes, giving in as he always did when it came to her or his daughter.

"Fine. After breakfast, you go. I'll get Kathy ready and pack our stuff up." Cordelia nodded in agreement. Angel's arms released her as he walked out of the room and into his kitchen. Kathy sat in a chair at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for him. "All right sweetie, you ready?" She nodded and hopped off the chair.

Angel pulled that same chair away from the table and to the counter. His daughter climbed up to stand on top of it. He took out the eggs and placed them along with three bowls in front of her.

"Okay Kathy. I need six eggs, okay? Two in each bowl."

"Okay Daddy." She began to crack the eggs while Angel heated up the pan and began chopping up ham and peppers for the omelets and grating cheese. "Ready." She said and pushed the bowls to his side.

Cordelia was dressed, hair done and makeup on when she walked into the kitchen. She helped her daughter down from the chair and brought it back to the table. Kathy was seated while Cordelia took two cups out from the cupboard, along with one mug. She served her and her daughter orange juice, then poured a packet of blood into the mug and stuck it in the microwave.

Moments later and the three were sat at the table, Kathleen and Cordelia eating eggs, Angel sipping his blood. Angel had placed the extra omelet in the microwave to stay warm while they waited for the fourth member of their family to join them.

The sound of the front door opening and closing, then being locked sounded through the home, and the three turned to see the man entering the kitchen.

"Hi Uncle Doyle," Kathy said, then took a drink of her orange juice.

"Hey there Princess." He placed a kiss to her cheek, then Cordelia's before going to the microwave and taking out his breakfast. He sat down and turned to Angel. "Thanks man." Angel nodded.

The four sat in silence, finishing their breakfast. Cordelia was the first to be done and took the plate to the sink.

"Angel, do you want me to get the dishes?"

"Nah Cor, I'll take care of them when everyone's done eating."

"Okay, I'm gonna head out then. I'll see you in a few." She kissed Doyle's cheek goodbye, gave Kathy a hug and kiss, then kissed Angel goodbye. He held her to him a second longer, then released her. Cordelia left the room then the house, slightly rattled and amazed that he still had that affect on her whenever he chose to after six years.

Angel watched her go then sat back down next to his daughter as she finished her food. Doyle took his plate to the sink, washed his dish quickly, served himself some orange juice as well and sat next to Angel.

"You ready?" Doyle asked. Angel shrugged.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to going back. But it's her high school reunion. She wants to go and wants me to go with her. You know me, I can't say no to her."

"I'm not even married to the girl and I can't say no to her."

"She has that affect on people." He turned to his daughter. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll run you a bath and lay your clothes out on your bed, okay?" She nodded. "I'll be right back Doyle." Doyle nodded and walked to the living room, turning on the tv and making himself comfortable. Angel walked to the bathroom, Kathy behind him.

Doyle heard the sounds of water running and a door closing. Angel entered the living room moments later and took a seat in an overstuffed black leather chair that seemed out of place in the lightly decorated living room.

"You all packed up?" Angel asked Doyle.

"Yeah. All ready. You guys packed up?"

"Nah. Cordy's going to pack when she gets back; I'm going to get Kathy's things and my things together while she's gone."

"All right. I'll leave you to it. I'm gonna head back to my place and bring my stuff over here."

"Okay." Doyle left Angel to what he had to do before Cordelia returned. Angel locked the front door behind Doyle and stopped by the closed door of the hall way bathroom to check on his daughter. "Kathy, you okay?"

"Yes Daddy." He heard water splash and figured she was playing with something in the bath.

"I'm going to take a quick shower so call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay," she responded, then Angel heard the sounds of water splashing again and walked to his room to take that quick shower. He kept his self alert, ears straining to pick up her movements. He heard the bathroom door close, then heard her bedroom door close. He showered, washed his hair and dressed, before walking to her door and knocking.

"Kathy?"

"Come in," she said softly. Angel entered just as she was putting on her last shoe. He sat beside her and combed out her hair, leaving it down to fall in soft waves.

"We're going to pack your clothes. Pick out anything special you want to take, and I'll be back in a few minutes after I pack my stuff." She nodded and got to it. Angel packed his stuff up, then came and helped Kathleen.

When Cordelia returned to her home, Angel, Kathleen and Doyle were all ready to go. The three sat in the living room, Kathy coloring and watching The Little Mermaid. Doyle sat on one side of her; entranced by the movie, and Angel sat on the other side. Cordelia smiled at the scene.

"Mommy!" Kathy stood as Cordelia walked to her, embracing her mother and allowing her to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Sweetie." She released her daughter, gave Doyle a pleasant wave then motioned for Angel to follow her into their bedroom. The door closed behind them, Angel pulled her to him and placed a hot kiss to her mouth. Cordelia melted into him, her body reacting to his hands as they traveled over her frame.

"I missed you," he mumbled, then moved his lips from her mouth, down her chin to her neck. She moaned softly, one hand in his hair, the other sliding under his shirt to feel his skin against hers.

"I was only…gone…a few hours." He captured her mouth again, this time a slower kiss, before he pulled away and leaned his head against hers to stare down into her eyes.

"I know. But I didn't get my morning Cordy fix so I thought I'd sneak it in now."

"I figured as much. I needed some Angel time too." She broke from his grasp and moved over to where her dress lay, beside his suit, both covered. "I picked up my dress and some skimpy Victoria Secret for underneath." He raised an eyebrow. "Neither of which you get to see until the night of the Reunion."

"Not fair."

"Angel, we both know I don't play fair," the two shared a laugh before Cordelia brought her luggage to her bed and started packing. Angel returned to the living room and sat beside his daughter, picking up a coloring book and joining her as they waited for Cordelia to finish packing.

Doyle and Cordelia loaded the car up and as soon as sun set, Angel jumped in the driver's seat of his convertible, Doyle in the passenger's seat, Cordelia having chosen to sit in the back with Kathy as the little girl dozed off, head on her mother's lap.

Cordelia leaned her head back against the seat of the classic car and dozed off, the sounds of Angel and Doyle talking fading as she fell asleep. She woke up hours later, just in time to focus and read the sign that read **[B]Welcome to Sunnydale[/B]**.

"Kathy. Wake up baby." Kathy stirred as the soothing sound of her mother's voice attempted to wake her. The girl took in a breath, and then feel into a deeper sleep. "Angel."

"I got her," he said. Cordelia undid Kathy's seatbelt. Angel picked her up off her mother and cradled her against his chest, carrying her into the hotel with Cordelia and Doyle trailing behind them. Angel laid Kathy down in the middle of the bed, removed her shoes, and then covered her.

The bell boy came up with their luggage. Angel tipped him and sent the young man to the room next door where Doyle was staying.

"Tonight, we'll get settled in and get some rest," Angel told Cordelia as she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top for bed. "Tomorrow, we'll go get the things we need for the protection spell."

Cordelia climbed into bed next to Kathleen and got comfortable as she watched Angel. He stripped of his button down shirt and put on a plain white t-shirt, then pulled a pair of pajama pants over his boxers and laid down on the other side of his sleeping daughter.

"Tomorrow I'll go find the nearest shop to get what we need for the spell," Cordelia said, and Angel nodded in agreement, knowing he couldn't go out during the day. The two laid their heads down and closed their eyes.

"Doyle gave you the list?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Okay. Night Cor."

"Good night Angel."

"I love you."

"I love you too." The two fell asleep.

**[B]Chapter Two[/B]**

Warm lips kissed and licked the expanse of his cool stomach, stopping to leave the occasional red bite mark on his skin. A small moan left Angel's mouth and he stirred, lifting his head slightly to gaze down at Cordelia through heavy lidded eyes.

"Morning," she spoke into his chest.

"Mmm, morning. What's this?" He asked as she kissed her way back up his body, over his neck. Another moan escaped him. Her hands pulled at the t-shirt he was wearing. Angel removed the garment, allowing her to continue her assault on his skin.

"Well, I felt sorry for…how…I woke you up yesterday. Thought I'd…make it up…to you," she spoke in between open mouth kisses, making her way up to kiss his mouth. He anticipated it and met the kiss passionately. He pulled his lips from hers, looking up into her eyes.

"Where's Kathy?" She smiled.

"Doyle was up this morning and offered to take her down to the hotel restaurant for some breakfast. So, we have some time to ourselves." Angel needed no more explanation. He brought her mouth back down to his, his hands moving from her hips down to the hem of the long shirt, his shirt, which she was wearing.

His fingers dipped under the material, sliding up her skin, surprised to find no other material hiding her from his wandering hands. He gripped the edge of the shirt, sat up, and lifted it up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

She straddled the already formed bulge in his pants and grinded her hips forward. The two moaned in unison, reveling in what was to come. Cordelia's hands moved to the waist of his pajamas pants. She moved off of him, pulling the pants and boxers down in one smooth motion.

Cordelia moved above Angel, legs on either side of his hips, her body hovering just over his. Angel's hands traveled to rest on her hips, itching to bring her down onto him. He didn't though, allowing her to have control.

Her hips circled his erection, a soft sound of pleasure escaping both their mouths as cold met hot. She lowered herself tortuously slow onto him, his grip tightening on her hips as he resisted the urge to force her down and thrust up.

"Patience, Angel." She teased him, before thrusting her hips down to take him inside of her. A moan escaped the two, both basking in the feeling of fitting so perfectly together, something neither of them ever grew tired of.

"What happened to patience?" He asked as she lifted so he was almost completely separated from her, before thrusting down again.

"Why punish myself to teach you a lesson in patience?"

"Good point." He watched her as she moved above him, hands moving up to cup her breast as she rode him. Her hands stopped his own, bringing them to lay flat on the mattress on either side of their bodies.

"Doesn't mean I'm not in control." He smirked up at her, allowing her to keep his arms bound to the bed, letting her have her way. She continued to move above him, Angel meeting her every thrust as best as he could, admiring the beauty above him. A moan escaped her lips, her head tilting to the right and rolling back in passion.

Angel's eyes settled on the left side of her neck, his mark a permanent blemish on otherwise smooth, tan skin. He growled low in his throat, his body trembling from it, his cock twitching as he basked in the sound and feel of life, warmth and blood surrounding him.

Cordelia leaned down to kiss him, her chest smooth against his and finally released his hands. Her lips met his and Angel's hands tangled into her hair as he devoured her mouth. Angel felt her body's reaction to him, and she only confirmed it as she pulled her lips from his, panting a silent cry as she came.

Angel's hips continued to slowly thrust inside her, his hands caressing as her body stopped trembling. She lifted her head to meet his gaze and he sent her a wicked smile. She returned it and moved away, back to her position above him, starting to move again.

This time, Angel didn't keep his hands to himself. Fingers dug into the flesh at her hips, not hard enough to break skin, or even to bruise, but with enough force to have control over her movements. He lifted her up, then brought her down hard as he thrust up. A cry escaped her lips, her head back. Angel smiled at her reaction and repeated the action.

Angel bent his legs, easing Cordelia back so she rested against his knees and was fully exposed to him. He watched himself as he entered her, feeling his loins tighten. Angel knew he was close, too close, so one hand slipped from her hip in between her thighs.

Cordelia jumped as a warming hand cupped her, fingers dipping between her lips to find her clit. His fingers moved knowingly and she writhed above him, her rhythm faltering as the onslaught of sensations took control of her.

Angel sat up, changing his position inside her, one arm slipping around her waist to hold her to him, the other still between their bodies, teasing her.

"Ah-Angel," he smiled, sensing her climax approaching. His mouth moved to her breast and her back arched into him, allowing him to take more of her in. Blunt teeth bit down gently, his fingers between her legs pinched as he thrust again and her inner walls clenched down hard on him, a mantra of his name falling from her lips.

Angel's lips moved up to her neck, tongue flicking out over his mark on her neck. Her body bucked against him as she rode out her orgasm. Fangs sank deep into her skin causing a soft whimper to leave her lips as he came, growling her name, the taste of warm, liquid copper and Cordelia slipping down his throat.

Erratic movements stopped as they both calmed, Cordelia falling forward to lie on top of Angel, her breathing frantic. Large hands ran over her back, fingers playing over her spine. She sighed contently into his chest, kissing the skin below his collar bone.

After she had collected herself, Cordelia moved off of him, sighing as he slid out of her. She kissed him again, before moving off the bed and walking to the bathroom. She disappeared and Angel heard the sound of the shower. She poked her head out from the bathroom and raised an eyebrow. Angel grinned and followed her into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Cordelia walked down the street, her hand firmly clasping Kathy's as she walked beside her, the girl's eyes taking in the other random shops on either side of them. Doyle walked a step behind them, slightly irritated with having to join the two when Cordelia was only buying some herbs. Angel had insisted though, saying Sunnydale was dangerous and he didn't want his wife and daughter alone.

Lost is his own thoughts, Doyle almost ran into Kathy and Cordelia as they stopped in front of a window. Kathy peered in and Doyle looked in after her, smiling.

"Mommy, can I go see it?" Cordelia frowned, looking into the window of the pet shop, then at her daughter. Before she could respond, Doyle spoke.

"I'll take her in Cordy. You go ahead to the Magic Shop, its only two doors down. We'll meet you there in about five minutes." Cordelia nodded, watching as Doyle led Kathy through the door, and then she walked a few doors down and into the Magic Shop

Xander sat in a chair, leaning back with his feet up on the small table staring at the window that stood several feet from where he was sitting. Willow, Buffy and Giles were standing beside the table, discussing the latest big bad; Oz sat at the table with Xander, looking just as bored as he did.

A humming bird buzzed about the window and Xander's eyes were glued to it before it flew away. He sighed, hoping for something else to distract him from the conversation at hand. He continued to stare out the glass, just thankful the group had yet to break out the books for research.

The chair legs screeched then all came to a halt on the floor as Xander sat up straight, eyes watching the woman as she passed, mouth slightly agape. The group looked to him, bemused.

"Xander?" Buffy spoke, eyebrows raised.

"I just saw the most beautiful…she was like a movie star and I think…" he looked at them, "I think she's coming in here." Buffy was about to protest when he turned to stare at the door and they followed his gaze just as the young woman was about to enter the store.

The woman walked in tall, elegant and coordinating from head to toe. She wore a yellow cotton-rib sleeveless sweater with a pleated skirt in navy and yellow with a hem that fell just below her knees. A patent belt in navy with gold piping and a toggle closure emphasized her narrow waist and made the blue in the skirt stand out.

A navy, patent leather, oversized tote with gold hardware, matching cut-out navy slingbacks with a 3 ½" heel, a left wrist with four gold bangles and dark oversized glasses rimmed with gold were her finishing touches. Long, dark waves cascaded down her back, completing her look. She was put together, beautiful, and strangely familiar. Xander gasped.

"Cordelia?" Cordelia looked away from the shelf that had caught her attention and turned a shocked expression to the group, removing her sun glasses to confirm that she was indeed looking at the people she was seeing.

"Oh my God. Hi guys." She granted them all with a small wave, then took a hesitant step forward, approaching the stunned group, grateful when Willow met her half way and embraced her in a hesitant, awkward hug. The two pulled away and exchanged a smile. "You look good, Willow." The red head smiled brightly.

"Thanks Cordelia. You too."

"I try."

"You look fantastic Cordy," Xander spoke, still amazed he was staring at his ex-girlfriend who he hadn't seen in years.

"And very bright. What happened to black and silk and spandex?" Buffy added, then frowned at the tone she didn't intend to add. The blonde wasn't sure why, but something about seeing Cordelia here made her uncomfortable. Buffy and the rest of the group were expecting some sort of hostile retort, but were surprised when Cordelia laughed instead.

"Yeah, well, black, silk and spandex aren't always too flattering when you're chasing a little girl around."

"Little girl?" Willow asked. That smile on Cordelia's face grew.

"Yes. My Kathy. She should be here any second, actually. She got distracted by the pet store a few doors down. Dragged poor Doyle in there with her."

"You have a daughter?" Xander couldn't believe it. His ex had a daughter. He looked to Willow, who sent him a sympathetic smile before they both turned back to Cordelia.

"I know, surreal, huh? Cordelia Chase all maternal. But it's amazing. Her and my husband, they're my life."

"Husband?" This time Xander's voice squeaked and Cordelia sent him the same smile Willow had just sent his way.

"Yeah, see?" She held out her left hand, allowing them to all gaze upon the beautiful gold wedding set with a twinkling solitaire diamond in a 4-claw square mount flanked by golden eternal knots, with the wedding band to match.

"It's beautiful," Willow said and Oz nodded, by her side, in agreement.

"Thank you."

"That's a very interesting design Cordelia," Giles said, speaking for the first time. Cordelia internally laughed at the curiosity in the older man's voice.

"Thanks. They're Celtic eternal knot symbols." 

"What do they stand for?" Xander asked, gaining a look from the group.

"Eternal love. Duh." Her smile took the bite off her words. The sound of the door opening drew all their attention to the little girl walking in, her hand clasped firmly in the hand of a man with dark hair and blue eyes. Cordelia's smile grew that much more.

The two approached Cordelia and she smiled at them both, taking the little girl's hand in her own. The Scoobies looked her over, amazed.

"She's beautiful," Oz spoke for the first time, and Cordelia beamed at the sincerity.

"Thank you," Kathy said, then turned to Cordelia questioningly. "Mommy?"

"Kathy, these are some friends of mine from a long time ago. That's Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow and Oz. Guys, this is my daughter Kathy, and that's Doyle."

"Is he your husband?" Xander asked, staring at the other man. Cordelia snorted, gaining a faux wounded look from Doyle.

"Sorry Doyle. No, he's not my husband. Great guy, love him like a brother, he's Kathy's uncle."

"Yeah, and no offense taken Cordy," Doyle looked the group over, eyes landing on Buffy. "Allen Francis Doyle. And you would be?" He asked Buffy, who stared at him strangely. Cordelia grabbed Doyle's sleeve and pulled him back toward her, a scolding look marring her pretty features.

"Doyle, that would be Buffy," Doyle's eyes widened slightly, before he smiled.

"Ah. Never mind then." The group ignored the strange man that was Doyle, turning to the little girl. Buffy knelt before her, smiling sweetly. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about this little girl that pulled at her.

"Hi. I'm Buffy, what's your name?" The little girl looked up to Cordelia.

"It's okay sweetie, she's one of the heroes." Buffy looked up startled, then turned her attention back to Kathy.

"Like Daddy?"

"Yes, like Daddy."

"Okay," Kathy turned to Buffy. "My name is Kathleen Alethea Chase." She added a small nod at the end and the group grinned, charmed by the girl. Cordelia stood beside her daughter as Doyle rummaged about the store, looking for what they needed.

"Chase?" Buffy looked up at Cordelia, confused. "She has your last name."

"Yeah. Long story," Buffy's brow furrowed, but she turned a smile back down to Kathy.

"They call you Kathy?" She nodded in affirmation. "How old are you Kathy?" She smiled and Buffy's grin widened as she saw a missing tooth in the little girl's smile.

"I'm six," this time Buffy stood and regarded Cordelia with the strange look the rest of the Scoobies were sending her.

"Kathy, why don't you go help Uncle Doyle, okay?" She nodded and walked to Doyle, who took her hand as they searched the store.

"She's, um, she's six?" Willow asked. Cordelia nodded. "That means that she was born when you were, uh," Cordelia shook her head as the Willow from high school took control in a stuttered question.

"I had her beginning of senior year. That's why I wasn't in school the first semester."

"So, you got pregnant when we were still together?" Xander asked, his voice hard and hurt. Cordelia sighed. She anticipated that this conversation might happen, but she didn't expect it so soon.

"Yes," she saw him flinch and watched as the entire group turned hard eyes in her direction. "It happened the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance, when the ghosts were haunting the school, you remember?" They all nodded in affirmation. "Well, the possession happened, though differently. The ghosts passed on, but something stayed, it was so strange. It happened, and a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't know how to handle it. I…I never meant to cheat on you. I mean, I was a virgin before that night," the Scoobies turned stunned eyes to her, Giles clearing his throat. "Yeah, I know. Big surprise, huh? I knew my reputation back then, though it was entirely off. Anyway, I never intended for it to happen, but I can't help but think it was meant to.

"And that same guy, you're still with him?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yes. We're still together, our little happy family. I love Kathy. And I love and am in love with my husband. Madly and passionately in love. It isn't how I thought my life would turn out, but I couldn't be happier with the way things are." The group processed what she had said, silence reigning over them.

"Well, we're happy for you, Cordelia." Willow said, referring to Oz and herself. Her boyfriend nodded next to her.

"Thanks guys."

"Um, Cordelia, if you're done catching up and reminiscing about high school, we did come here for a reason." Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I know that Doyle. Did you find what we need?"

"A lot of it's not here."

"Well, just put what you have on the counter and let me have the list." Doyle handed Cordelia the list, with various items crossed out. She looked it over, and then handed it to Giles. "Um, Giles, do you have any of these in the back somewhere maybe?" Giles took the list from Cordelia's hand, looked it over, then looked back to Cordelia.

"Um, no, but we can order them in. They'll be here within a day or two."

"Okay, that sounds good. I'll get what you have right now, then come in for the rest later." Giles nodded, ringing her up, curious as to what she was purchasing and why.

"Cordelia, what are you trying to do?"

"Oh, it's a protection spell."

"These ingredients…"

"I know. But it's, um, really potent I guess you could say. It was sort of made especially for us."

"Why?"

"Well, Kathy is our little angel, so we go to any length to protect her. And, this is Sunnydale, so I don't think over cautious is even possible." Giles shrugged in understanding. Cordelia waited for Giles to bag what she needed in silence.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Kathy?"

"Come here." Cordelia turned away from Giles, moving to the little girl.

"What is it baby?"

"Look. It's the thing from Daddy's book." Cordelia's eyebrows rose and she came up next to her daughter, eyes widening as a gasp escaped her lips before twisting them into a smile.

"Doyle." Doyle came next to Cordelia and looked at what Kathy found.

"I haven't seen one of those since I left Ireland." Giles came up to stand behind the counter, searching for what had caught their attention.

"I think Daddy will like it." Cordelia laughed.

"I think you're right. Giles?"

"Yes?"

"Can I see the Ogham pendant please?" He nodded, pulled out the gold pendent and handed it to Cordelia. She smiled as she held it in her hands, fingers threading through the chain. "Can you engrave it in Ogham writing?"

"How do you know about this Cordelia?"

"My husband's from Ireland. And I would love to get his name engraved in the early Celtic language."

"Ogham?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose I could get that done for you. Give me a few days?"

"Okay, I'll pay for it now, pick it up later." Cordelia did just that, handing Doyle the bag of things for spell. She wrote the name she wanted engraved on the back of the credit card receipt he kept for store records, folded it and handed it to him.

Cordelia said her good byes, leaving a very stunned group of people in her wake. Buffy was talking to Xander, making sure he was okay after learning about his ex's new life. Willow walked up beside Giles when she saw the stunned expression on his face

"What's wrong?" She whispered to him. He swallowed as he handed her the folded paper.

"Her husband." He whispered. She opened the paper and frowned, eyes widening as she read the name _[I]Angel[/I]_ in Cordelia's script.

"You don't think…" 

"Whoever she was in the school with years ago didn't die when getting shot. He's from Ireland, knows the old language, isn't out in the sun with his family, knows a great deal about spells, also hasn't been around for years, was referred to as a hero."

"But vampire's can't have children."

"Stranger things have happened Willow. And did you see that little girl? The hair, the lips, those eyes…she has Cordelia's last name." Willow took in deep breath.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm sure we'll find out eventually. But right now, we shouldn't jump to conclusions. Especially around Buffy."

"Indeed." Giles took the paper back and shoved it in his pocket, going to the phone to order what Cordelia wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Three**

Cordelia put on her last gold, dangling earring, slipped on her heels and turned to Angel, who was lying on the bed, watching her, Kathy asleep at his side.

"You ready?" He asked her, faking an exasperated sigh. She raised an eyebrow.

"Don't take that tone with me," she said, playfully. "Yes, I'm ready."

"All right. Let's go. We have reservations and I don't want to be late."

"Well, I'm ready. Where's Doyle?"

"Enjoying the Sunnydale sights." Angel smirked. "He's probably at Willy's, wanted some bar time to his self. So, it's just us."

"Sounds good." She smiled and shook her daughter's shoulder gently. "Kathy, sweetie, are you ready to go eat?" The little girl's eyes opened and she blinked up at her parents, then nodded with a smile.

The three left their hotel room, hopped in Angel's convertible and drove to the restaurant. Cordelia smiled. Kathy's hand in her own as she walked through the door Angel held open for them. The restaurant was elegant, all dim lights, crystal chandeliers, fine china, lit candles and beautiful décor.

The occupants were all dressed in their best and Cordelia couldn't help but smile and give Angel's hand an appreciative squeeze as they were led to their table. It was not the typical place one might bring a six year old to, and a few curious glances fell upon Kathleen. But Angel and Cordelia knew their daughter and were confident in the manners they instilled within her.

Angel held Cordelia's chair for her, then did the same for Kathy, who graced him with a wide smile. Angel felt his heart swell as he took his seat opposite Cordelia, Kathy in a middle chair between them.

Angel watched his wife and daughter, still amazed by the both of them and eternally grateful for the way his life had turned out. He was perfectly happy and, with Doyle's help, on his way to a humanity he never wanted nor thought about until his family.

Cordelia exchanged a loving glance with Angel and sent a perfect smile his way. The three ate their dinner, exchanging easy, familiar small talk, the smile never fading from Angel's face.

With dinner finished, Angel paid the bill, left a tip, and lead Cordelia and Kathy out the restaurant and along the lit streets and shops of Sunnydale. Kathy walked just in front of Angel and Cordelia, always within his reach if something came up.

Cordelia laced her fingers with Angel's, her body curling up to his. They walked together, watching Kathy as she skipped just ahead of them, observing these new surroundings. Angel stopped them just in front of a small ice cream parlor, exchanging a grin with Cordelia.

"I can't believe they're still open."

"Six years later." He placed a quick kiss to her lips, both of them basking in the nostalgia the small ice cream parlor brought about. They found a small table in front of the store. "You and Kathy sit, I'll get the ice cream." He disappeared into the shop.

"Kathy, this is the best ice cream in the world," Cordelia told her daughter, who smiled excitedly. "Your daddy brought me here a long time ago."

"Before I was born?"

"Yup." Angel emerged moments later, three cones of Rocky Road in his hands. He handed one to Kathy, then one to Cordelia.

The three sat, content with just being together and eating their ice cream. Angel looked up to Cordelia's face, then frowned, something beyond her catching his gaze. Cordelia returned the frown, leaning forward to whisper to him.

"What is it?"

"That couple behind you, a few tables down. They were at the same restaurant we were at."

"Maybe they just had the same idea we did. Fancy dinner, then relax the rest of the night with some ice cream." Cordelia suggested, hopeful, but her heart beat sped up despite herself.

"I don't know. But I don't like it. Kathy, finish your ice cream baby. We have to go soon." Angel spoke calmly as to not startle his daughter.

"Okay Daddy." She finished her cone and moments later, the three stood and walked nonchalantly away, appearing as nothing more than the two parents and little girl who had arrived a while ago.

As they moved further along the sidewalk and approached the parked convertible, Angel acknowledged the couple attempting to subtly follow them. Cordelia sensed Angel's tension and her nerves began to rattle, her heart racing that much more. She hated this.

"They're following us, aren't they?" She whispered loud enough for only him to hear, and he nodded.

"Here," he whispered, guiding them gently to their right into a dark alley. "Stay back and cover her eyes." Angel told Cordelia and she nodded, all too aware of the familiar routine. She cradled Kathy to her, shielding her daughter from what was to come. Cordelia held her breath.

Angel waited in silence, blending into the darkened shadows of the alley, his back flat against the cold brick wall. The couple approached, stopped and spoke quietly amongst themselves before entering. Angel grabbed them both by their necks and with a growl, slammed the two against the wall he was just against.

"Who sent you?" He snarled, eyes flashing gold. The couple growled; their eyes gold and fangs barred in ugly grins. Angel wasted no time in dusting the vampires when he got no answer. Wiping the dust from his clothing, he returned to his girls.

"Daddy?" The quiver in Kathy's voice tugged at his heart as she called out to him, eyes still hidden against Cordelia's abdomen. She gently stroked her daughter's hair as Angel approached.

"I'm right here honey." He knelt down so he was at her height and she turned, hugging him. He returned the embrace. Angel stood, Kathy in his hold, her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the alley. His right arm secured her to his body, while his left hand reached out to find Cordelia's hand.

"You okay?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Fledglings. No experience." She sighed in both relief and unease. Next time, they might not be so lucky. Angel brought her hand to his lips and brushed a soft kiss over her knuckles, feeling her relax. "It's still early. I'll take you both back to the room, call Doyle and wait for him to get back to the hotel, then I'll go see if our supplies for the spell are in, okay?"

"Okay."

They arrived back at the hotel and were in their room in record time. Angel called Doyle while Cordelia changed out of the dress and heels she had worn to dinner into something more comfortable. She came behind Angel and wrapped her arms around him, placing kisses to his neck while Kathy enjoyed her toys in the bath tub. He hung up the phone and turned to her.

"Doyle should be here soon." He kissed her lips.

"Mmm. Kay. Thanks for dinner." He smiled.

"Anytime." His lips descended their journey, tongue sneaking out to caress the healing puncture mark on her neck. Blunt teeth nipped a little too closely and she let out a soft gasp. "Sorry."

"Don't be. Worth it." He chuckled against her skin, lips, tongue and teeth working against her neck, leaving a crimson mark just above his bite. The sound of knocking had him pulling away from her with a groan. She took in a deep breath, collecting herself. "I'll, um, go help Kathy get ready for bed." Angel nodded, kissing her once more before letting her go.

"I'll fill Doyle in, then head out to the magic store. I'll be back soon."

"All right. Beware of Scoobies." He cringed, hand on the door knob as another knock sounded.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about them." He opened the door and let Doyle in, explaining the events of the night before heading out. "I have my cell phone. Call me if you guys need me."

"Will do Boss." Doyle said and closed the door. Angel waited for the click of both the door knob's lock and the dead bolt before he left, deciding it was a good night to walk and maybe take out his aggression on a vampire that might cross his path.

The walk through Sunnydale to the Magic Shop was an uneventful one. Angel stuck to the shadows during most of his walk, something he couldn't really recall doing outside a fight since he had left Sunnydale.

He hadn't changed before he left and he realized that now as he looked down, gaze falling on his black dress shoes, black slacks and the white silk shirt that was no longer tucked in. He had been in such a hurry to get to the shop that he hadn't bothered changing into something a little more casual.

The Magic Shop was dark, with only a few very dimly lit lamps creating a soft glow within. He turned the doorknob, happy to find it wasn't locked. He opened the door and hesitantly walked in. A figure was hunched over a desk with a lamp on it, face buried in a book. Angel grinned despite himself and let the door close behind him with a soft click.

The man in the chair straightened and turned to the large, dark figure standing in his shop. His eyes squinted in the darkness and he pushed his glasses up higher on the rim of his nose.

"We're um, we're closed for the night." Giles said, slightly startled by the presence of the large person in his store. He stood and approached hesitantly, not sure why the person had yet to speak or move. Angel decided he had had his fun for the evening with the older watcher and stepped closer, allowing the light to wash over him.

"Rupert. Long time." Giles' eyes widened as he stared at Angel. He gulped as the vampire's appearance only furthered his assumption concerning Cordelia's relationship.

"Angel. This is quite a surprise. It's been years." 

"I know. Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry and just needed to pick up some items if you have them. I need to get back soon."

"Oh. Of course."

"I made a list." Angel brought the list to Giles. He looked it over, noticing these were the exact items Cordelia had wanted.

"I don't have all of these yet. The rest should be in by tomorrow." Angel ran a nervous hand through his spiked hair. He needed that spell done.

"Okay. I'll take what you have tonight and come back for the rest tomorrow."

"All right." Giles went about collecting the items. Angel heard the sound of several pairs of footsteps and watched as a door opened, bright light streaming in from the other room.

"Giles, we couldn't find the…oh my…Angel?" Buffy stopped, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. Xander, Willow and Oz stopped behind her, stunned to see the vampire. The group stood in still silence for what seemed like an eternity "I…I can't believe it's you. It's been so long..." She walked to him, her arms wrapping around him before she could even fully contemplate her actions.

Buffy was so amazed he was actually there, that her arms were around him, she didn't notice the awkward hesitation as he returned the embrace briefly, before gently extracting her from him and moving a step back away from her.

"A little over six years Buffy. It's good to see you." Angel wasn't lying. It was good to see her. He knew the life expectancy of slayers wasn't long and to see her here, still alive, made him happy. But any feelings he had for her years ago were long since gone, and he was even more happy to confirm that after so many years.

Buffy felt her heart racing. She hadn't seen Angel in so long, and even though that was the case, she felt feelings stir for him just by looking to his eyes. The first year after he left had been hard and she hadn't understood why, when, or why he hadn't told her. The second year had still hurt, but not as much as the first. In the years that followed, she had forced herself to move forward, but the thought of Angel was always in the back of her mind, though she never thought she'd see him again.

To see him standing before her though, dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, black dress shoes and a silk white dress shirt made her lips twitch up in a smile. His standing there though raised many questions as to where he had gone and what his life had been like sense, as well as to why he was dressed like he was going to, or coming from, some where.

"You look good." She told him, choosing to go with the easier topic first. He sent her an appreciative smile.

"You do too." He looked to his right, assuring that Giles was getting the things he had come for. He was not in the mood for awkward small talk with his ex, or the deeper conversations it would lead to while his family was back at a hotel without him to protect them.

"Where did…um," she sighed and decided to just get to the point. "Where have you been Angel?" Angel inwardly groaned as Buffy dove right into a conversation he didn't have the time for. "You just left. You didn't say a word, you were just…gone."

"After we broke up-"

"After you broke up with me?" Angel rolled his eyes. Some things just would never change. Buffy frowned. Did he just roll his eyes at her?

"Fine. After [I]_I[/I]_ broke up with [I]_you_[/I], I stayed around for a while. Then I moved. I've been in LA for the last five years Buffy. And everything that matters to me is there with me." Buffy found herself bewildered by the statement, until she really looked at Angel. She studied him from head to toe and noticed the differences. He was still Angel the vampire, eternally young and handsome, all broad shoulders, height, dark eyes, spiked hair and chiseled features, but there was a different air about him. The dark, brooding vibe was gone, as was the all black wardrobe that went along with it apparently.

Xander exchanged a look with Oz, who returned one that showed a lack or surprise as they stood there waiting as Buffy's eyes traveled slowly over Angel form, searching for what Willow and Giles had already noticed. Her gaze stopped at his left hand and her eyes widened at the wedding band on his finger. A strangled gasp escaped her.

"You're married," she choked out. Willow and Giles frowned and exchanged a glance, while Xander looked up, visibly startled. Oz gave Angel a once over, not too concerned with the situation and took a seat, putting his feet up on the table, waiting for the drama that was sure to come. "You're married!" Buffy screamed at him this time. Angel met her gaze.

"Yes, Buffy, I'm married. I have been for quite some time, and I'm happy. A lot has changed in my life in the past years since I left this town, but they're all changes for the better. I can't explain it and I won't attempt to justify myself to you after all this time, I have no need to."

"I thought you left because you could never have a normal life and needed to find your 'purpose.'" She bit angrily, her tone mocking. Angel didn't even blink, not phased by her hostility and pleased to fine that it no longer cut into him.

"I did leave to find my purpose, and I found it. And I can't have a 'normal' life. In fact, it is far from normal, but it's magnificent and perfect and it's a happiness I never could have had with you," he unintentionally bit back and she flinched, wounded even after all this time. The two just stared at each other for a moment in what was to be a battle of wills. Angel sighed and rolled his eyes. He had neither the time nor patience for this. "I didn't come here to fight with you Buffy. I came here to get what I need for a spell then I will walk back out of your life." 

"I never wanted you out of my life Angel. That was the last thing I wanted."

"You not only wanted it Buffy, you needed it. You may not have realized it at the time, but your actions definitely spoke louder than words." Angel turned to Giles who was readily handing him the bag. Angel took it, pulled out his wallet and paid. Willow's eyes were glued to Angel's left hand, taking in the men's diamond wedding band in gold with eternal knots, the perfect male compliment to Cordelia's.

Angel waited for his change and as he was doing so, noticed a gleam of gold on the shelf behind the cash register. He narrowed his eyes, before they widened in surprise.

"Rupert, is that an Ogham pendant?" Giles looked up, Angel's change and receipt in hand, then looked behind them at the pendant he was having engraved for Cordelia the following morning.

"Yes, it is."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course." Giles brought the pendant to Angel, who ran his fingers over it, his eyes distant as he became seemingly lost in a memory from his past. He shook his head slightly, collecting himself before turning back to Giles.

"How much?"

"I'm afraid it was already purchased Angel." Giles said, careful not to mention who had purchased it incase his suspicions concerning Cordelia and the vampire were correct. Whether he approved or not, he was not one to ruin what was too clearly Cordelia's surprise for Angel. The vampire nodded somewhat disappointed, then returned it to Giles.

"That's fine. I really should be going so-" Angel was cut off as the sound of a cell phone ringing went off. The unfamiliar ring startled the group, who all turned to the vampire.

Angel took the phone from his pocket and couldn't help the small smile he got as he answered, a smile he always got when he saw Cordy's name appear on his phone, until that rush of worry washed over him. The smile disappeared and his brow creased with worry. He picked up the phone, his voice raised in panic.

"What's wrong?" Buffy stiffened at the concern in his voice. She didn't know who was on that other line, but she knew it was Angel's wife and her instincts told her not to like the woman. She strained her ears, trying to hear the woman's voice, but couldn't. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? You're positive? No, I'm not being a spaz. No, I'm not. No…"

Angel rolled his eyes, a grin stretching his lips. The bright, straight teethed smile seemed to brighten the dim room and had both Buffy and Willow inhaling a deep breath in surprise "Okay, I [I]_am_[/I] being a spaz. I have good reason though…No, everything wasn't here. It'll be in tomorrow…You want what?" Angel let out a soft chuckle. "Baby, we just had ice cream. Fine, fine, you know I can't say no to you. Pistachio? Really? Why pistachio?" This time he out right laughed, the rich sound almost echoing in the room. "Just saying it's random. I'll bring you a pint and be back in a few. Love you."

Buffy cringed at the declaration and the easy sincerity he put behind it. Angel hung up his phone, that big smile seemingly plastered to his face. He put the phone back in his pocket and took his change and receipt from Giles, bag ingredients in his hand. He returned his wallet to his back pocket and gave the group a once over before saying his goodbyes.

Buffy took a step forward, something inside her pushing her to at least attempt to rekindle the intense feelings they both had once felt, Whether he had a wife or not. She stopped him before he reached the door.

"Angel, I know you don't live in town anymore but maybe I can get your phone number. Just in case something comes up while you're still in town."

"I'm sorry Buffy. I'm not a real fan of cell phones so this one is mainly for clients, emergencies and my family. I need the line open in case anything comes up."

"Well, what if I need your help for something?"

"You've managed fine without me for five years. I mean, you are the Slayer after all." Seeing her look, he sighed. "I'll be around." With that, he left, leaving a shocked group of Scoobies in his wake. Angel closed the door behind him and walked along the streets, intent on getting Cordelia's ice cream and then making it back to his family as soon as possible.

Buffy turned to face her friends slowly. The group waited for her reaction, Willow at her side as the slayer started to tremble, her shoulders shaking and then finally began to silently cry.

"Buffy?" Xander gently asked and she lowered her head onto Willow's shoulder as the red head gently comforted her best friend. After a few moments, she lifter her red eyes and wiped at her tears.

"I'm okay. I'm just…very surprised." She turned to Willow, a pleading look on her face. "He's married?" Willow sighed, exchanged a look with Giles, and nodded.

"Yeah. I know. It's crazy." She wouldn't delve into the Cordelia and Angel theory just yet, not until they had confirmation. "But, it has been a long time Buffy. You had to have known that he had moved on in some sort of way." 

"I guess I never thought about it. I knew he was gone and it hurt. God, it hurt. And even though I tried not too, I would think about him sometimes. He would just creep into my mind. But in all that time I thought of him, I never pictured him with someone new. Just the same broody Angel. And seeing him, even years later, I still felt something as soon as I laid eyes on him. Only now, when I looked at him, I didn't even see a small spark of what used to be. He's really moved on. He's _[I]married[/I]_. This is so surreal."

The blond shook her head and inhaled a deep, slow breath. She looked around, clenched her fist, and then released her breath. She needed to get away, go take her rapid emotions out on something evil. She turned swollen eyes to her friends and gave them a weak smile.

"I'll be okay. I'm going to patrol, get my thoughts collected. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She left, arms wrapped around her chest as thoughts of Angel and the mystery wife ran through her head.

Inside the store, the group was tense. They had all known that deep inside, Buffy had never let Angel go. Now, he was here, married and in love, with no room for Byffy in his life. The group knew the Slayer wasn't okay, and wouldn't be for quite a while. Xander spoke hesitantly, breaking the silence.

"Did anyone else notice that Angel's ring looked really familiar?" Willow and Giles exchanged a look, then sighed, deciding it was time to let Xander in on what they already knew and what Willow had already shared with Oz. If they were going to tell Buffy, they needed to be sure; and to be sure, they would need some help.

**Chapter Four**

Cordelia woke up with a soft groan. Her eyes felt heavy and she had a very soft thud pounding within her head. She rolled to her right out of the bed, Kathy and Angel on her left. As her feet hit the floor, she felt her stomach flip. She ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Angel's brow furrowed in his sleep as he rolled to his left, eyes fluttering open. He didn't sense Cordelia next to him. His eyes flashed open and as he fully woke up, he heard her inside the bathroom. He got to his feet and rushed to the bathroom door, knocking gently.

"Cordy?" The sound of running water almost drowned out her muffled response.

"Uh huh." He backed a step away from the door, giving her space to emerge. Moments later, she did, not surprised to find him there wearing a worried expression. "I'm okay." She assured. "Just too much ice cream combined with an overly eventful night. Sometimes the worry gets me, you know?" He nodded, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tight.

"I know Baby. Me too. We'll get the protection spell up again soon, just like the one we have at home. That way no one can mess with Kathy, evil law firm or not."

"I just don't get it Angel. After all these years, what would Wolfram & Hart want with her?"

"We kept ourselves hidden for the first few years pretty well. But we were bound to cross paths eventually. Then, after they found out about her, that was it. A child born of a human and vampire? It's a big deal." She nodded into his shirt, suppressing the tears that sprang up every time they had this conversation.

"I'm just so scared Angel. If they get her…" She closed her eyes and let out a sob muffled by his chest. "I can't even think about it." His hand rested beneath her chin, bringing her eyes to his.

"You know I would do anything to protect the both of you. I will never let anything happen to her or you. I promise." She nodded again, resting against his chest. She believed him wholeheartedly. But she couldn't help but think about what would be of them if something were to happen to Angel. She shivered, not willing to think about it and not needing the stress and worry to shake her up again.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Kathleen asked from her spot on the bed. Cordelia wiped her eyes as both her and Angel turned to their daughter.

"I'm fine baby," Cordelia answered, removing her arms from around Angel and walking to the bed, him behind her, before they both took a seat on either side of their daughter. "Just a tummy ache. That's all." Cordelia assured Kathy.

"Okay."

"How about we all get ready and go get some breakfast?" She suggested, and Angel nodded.

"You girls start getting ready. I'll go wake Doyle up."

Willow and Oz walked hand in hand down what residents referred to as the Sunnydale Strip, a small smile on his face as she rambled on about her best friend and the awkward situation they were currently in.

"I'm just worried, you know? I mean, we all knew that Buffy would never fully get over Angel. That whole first love, soul mate thing. And with him just disappearing, it's understandable that he'd always be in the back of her mind, isn't it?"

"Mmm," Oz muttered while nodding his head in agreement,

"I thought so. But to have him just, bam! Show up…I mean, this can't be good. He had to know there'd be some sort of reaction. And he's still got that whole tall, dark, handsome and eternally young and good looking thing. And now that gorgeous smile," Oz raised an amused eyebrow at her but she didn't notice. "I mean, what's up with that?" She turned to Oz and he shrugged.

"Maybe he didn't think of it. If he is here with Cordelia, maybe she's just here for the reunion and he's just along for the ride." Willow looked at Oz, wide eyed.

"The reunion! Of course! I didn't even think of it. If that's the case and they really are together, I'm going to have to tell Buffy before she sees them together at the reunion." Willow groaned. "Think she's kill the messenger?" Oz just smiled a sympathetic smile and wrapped his arm around her. She sighed and leaned into his embrace.

The two walked, comfortable in their silence when Willow stopped, mouth dropping in disbelief, halting Oz along with her. The two watched as Angel emerged from a diner, holding the door open for the exiting Cordelia and Kathy, Doyle behind them.

The four were talking and Willow heard Kathy's voice, but was too far to make out words. She watched as Cordelia laughed and both Angel and Doyle smiled. The smile nearly stole Willow's breath, it was so unexpected. It was a charming smile that made him appear even more handsome, if that was possible, and Willow knew she wouldn't get used to it.

"This is bad." Oz looked at Willow, then to the group, then back to her.

"They look really happy." A small smile formed on Willow's face, despite herself.

"They do, don't they?"

Kathy stood beside Cordelia, hand in hers, with both Angel and Doyle behind them. The four walked down the sidewalk after their dinner back towards Angel's convertible.

"I can't wait until we're back home and I can start cooking again. I'm tired of eating out." Angel spoke, tone almost a whine. Cordelia smiled to herself.

"That place was nice. And you don't even eat." She looked back at him as he raised an eyebrow. "But I definitely miss your cooking." A small smug smile formed on his face and she rolled her eyes. The four continued to walk and Angel noticed Cordelia stagger slightly. He caught her before she lost her balance.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just, um," he looked at her and frowned as her eyes became distant for a second.

"Cordy?"

"Yeah. Just got a little dizzy. Weird. Uh," she looked around and to her right as they passed a shop. "I'll be right back." She moved from his embrace and rushed inside. Angel frowned and handed Doyle the keys.

"Warm the car up. I'll be right there." Doyle led Kathy to the convertible. Angel entered the store and looked around before following his senses to the bathroom. He tapped lightly on the door. "Cordy?" Moments later she emerged, skin a shade paler than before she had entered the bathroom. "Cor. Come on, let's get you back to the hotel."

Angel led Cordelia to the car, opened her door for her, then closed it. He sat in the driver's seat, her next to him, Kathy and Doyle in the back seat of the convertible.

The drive back to the hotel was silent, Cordelia resting her head against her husband's shoulder, eyes closed. He helped her out of the car, following Doyle and Kathy up to the room, Cordelia's weight against Angel as another wave of dizziness took over her. In the room, Angel placed Cordelia gently on the bed, taking a seat beside her.

"Come on Princess," Doyle told Kathy. "Let's go finish that Candy Land game, okay?" The little girl's face lit up as she followed Doyle next door.

"Cordy?"

"I'm okay Angel. I just feel a little strange." She pushed herself up slowly, resting in a sitting position against the head board.

"Think it's a spell?"

"I don't think so. Maybe just a weird bug, or I'm tired, combined with last night. I don't know."

"Well, maybe I should distract you?" Angel smirked, sliding closer to her, lips descending on hers.

"Maybe you should." She smiled as his lips closed over hers. Soft hands entangled in his hair, massaging his scalp as he kissed her. When her need to breathe kicked in, his mouth traveled south, kissing her neck down to her clavicle. She let out a soft moan, giving into the feeling until a thought hit.

Cordelia pushed Angel hard away from her. Surprised by her reaction, he stumbled back, balancing himself before he fell off the bed. He sat on the bed, regarding her with a shocked, wide eyed look.

"You," she told him, eyes angry. Angel gulped.

"Cor?"

"Don't you 'Cor' me! I do remember a feeling similar to this Angel. The nausea, the dizziness…I remember the exact same thing, oh, I don't know, about six years ago!" Angel's mind processed her words, a small smile forming across his face.

"Oh my God. Really?"

"I, I don't know but it sure as hell feels that way And wipe that damn smile off your face. You didn't have to woddle around feeling like a blimp, or deal with the incredible pain that is giving birth, or lose all that damn baby weight. I can not believe you did this to me again!" She yelled, swinging her legs off the bed and standing, moving away from Angel.

"Baby," she turned an angry look to him and he almost flinched back.

"Don't you dare. Uggh. I need to be away from you right now. I'm going to the Magic Shop, see if they have the stuff for the spell." She picked up her purse and walked to the door, ranting. "Maybe I'll see if they have one to keep vampires who are never supposed to have kids from repeatedly impregnating their wives." She slammed the door behind her.

Angel continued to sit in shock, head falling, the smile never leaving his face as he shook his head. "_[I]Maybe[/I]_ pregnant and already lashing out at me thanks to hormones," he muttered to himself. He sat in silence for a few moments, before leaving the room to go next door with his daughter and friend.

"And you're sure?" Giles asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes. Oz was right there, he saw too."

"It could have just looked like them."

"All four of them, Giles?" He frowned. "Look, we saw them. Angel came out of the diner, held the door for Cordelia and Kathy, and Doyle followed. They walked down the street, turned the corner and were gone. But I know, I _[I]know[/I]_ it was them Giles." Giles let out a sigh.

"We're going to have to tell Buffy."

"Tell Buffy what?" Buffy asked, walking up from the training room, Xander following. The two sat at the table, looking up at the other three. Giles, Willow and Oz all exchanged a look, deciding who would be the one to tell her.

"Listen Buffy," Willow began. "We need to talk…about Angel." The Slayer visibly tensed.

"What's there to talk about? He's married…" she trailed off, the statement still seeming so wrong in her mind. "He's married, Will. I just, you know, he just left. Disappeared. And it hurt so bad, it broke my heart. And I know I never got over it, I do. I tried. You guys know I did. I tried to date, but it wasn't the same, they weren't him. A part of me just couldn't let go and always hoped he'd just pop back up someday. And then he does, he just shows up here, only married." She sighed. "I wanted to see him again so badly, you know?"

"I know," Willow comforted, sitting beside Buffy, hand on her shoulder. Tears stung Buffy's eyes as she continued.

"And I hate to be shallow about it, but I can't be happy for him. I can't. I just hope that he's back in Los Angeles with _[I]her[/I]_ by now so I don't have to see him again."

"Buffy, that's kinda what I need to talk to you about. Angel, um, he's probably going to be at the reunion. In fact, I think that's probably the only reason he's down here." Buffy looked up at Willow, stunned.

"Then that means the person he's married to graduated with us?"

"Yes, um.."

"So, I might know her? Oh my God, who?"

"That's the thing Buffy, you do know her. He, um, he married-"

"Cordelia?" Buffy asked, looking past her friends. Willow's eyes widened, her mouth dropping.

"Uh, well, um…"

"Hey guys," the sound of Cordelia's voice sounded behind Willow and had the group that was intently focused on Buffy now turning toward the brunette. "Um, Giles, are the rest of the things for that spell in?" She asked, running a hand through hair.

"Yes, Cordelia. I have them here. Along with the pendant you ordered. Are you okay?" He asked as she walked toward him, visibly frazzled.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad day."

"And Kathy?"

"She's at the hotel with her dad." She said, pulling her card out to pay for her things as Giles bagged them. She had walked to the Magic Shop, needing the fresh air. She knew it was dangerous, but at the moment, anyone or anything who dared mess with her wouldn't have walked away in one piece. It had taken her quite a while, but the walk had helped her cool down a bit. She handed Giles her card.

"These are the materials for you spell. In this bag, the pendant." Giles said, addressing the bags on the counter, then handed her card back to her. She put it in her wallet, then back in her purse, ready to grab the bags when the door burst opened, hitting the wall with a loud bang. The entire group turned towards the loud entrance.

"Angel, what on earth?" Cordelia spoke, irritation once again evident in her voice. Angel wasted no time in walking over to Cordelia and taking her wrist in his hand. The group watched, stunned. Buffy's eyes were wide as realization hit.

"We're leaving, now." Angel's tone left no room for argument as he gently attempted to pull her out of the store. She held her ground and yanked back, pulling him back around to face her, before breaking her grasp from his. He stared at her, momentarily in awe of her strength when irritated, before his expression turned hard again. "Cordelia."

"I'm not speaking to you."

"We need to go," he said between gritted teeth before grabbing her wrist again. She yanked away again.

"You do not touch me." She spoke in the same tone. Angel rolled his eyes.

"This is not the time, okay?" He spoke, hand coming to gently grasp hers. The intimate gesture reminded her why she was mad in the first place and she snapped as a wave of nausea came and went.

"No! You, you never touch me again!" Angel sighed in frustration, placing his hands on his hips, rolling his eyes again; something Cordelia might have found very amusing had she not been so angry with him.

"Cor…"

"No! I don't want to hear it Angel. I don't care what you say. I don't care what intimate make up idea you may have. I don't care that we have amazing sex. I don't care about the series of orgasms you give me a night, or that you can go for hours and hours, all night without tiring because of your damn vampire stamina, or that your hands and body are like magic and, and make me tremble...with…just a touch…" she trailed off as her eyes met his heated gaze, her body feeling that familiar heat rise within her before she snapped angry eyes back to him.

"No! I don't care about any of that! Never again Angel, ever!" Angel inwardly groaned. "I am not ready for another baby! You're supposed to be sterile damn it! You're a freakin' vampire for God's sake! What's with the random impregnations? Ugh!"

"That's it," Angel growled, moving to her and taking her face between his hands.

"Don't tou-"

"Shut up," he growled, forcing her silent by covering her lips with his in a hard kiss. Despite herself, Cordelia's body melted into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed her, all her anger dissipating with the simple action that never seemed to lose its intimacy.

As he pressed his lips to hers, Angel was granted with that warm, light-headed feeling he got every time he kissed her; a mix of both comfort and eroticism. He finally pulled away, staying close enough so their noses touched. Dazed, she opened heavy-lidded eyes to see the slight smile curving his mouth and the laughter in his eyes.

"That's so not fair." She complained. He kissed her again softly, then pulled away, his smile widening. "Don't use that 'charm' smile on me, damn it."

"Can't help it. Now come on, we have to go. Now."

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you outside. Let's go."

"Angel, what…" she trailed off as her hand moved down his abdomen. Her eyes widened as she felt something wet and he hissed. "Oh my God. What happened? Are you okay? Oh God, Kathy?" Her hands worked to try and pull up the dark fabric.

"We're fine, I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

"A little banged up?" She pulled the shirt up, exposing the ugly wound. The room echoed with the gasps of the entire group.

"It's fine. You can patch me up when we get back to our new hotel. Wolfram & Hart broke into the other one. I held them off; Doyle took Kathy to the car. I met them down, we came here. We're going to another hotel. I'll go back after I drop you guys off and get our stuff. Now come on."

"Ok, I'll go get in the car. Grab the stuff. Oh, wait-" She tried to stop him, remembering the pendant. He grabbed the bags, looking into both, before pulling out the pendant from the bag in awe.

"You bought me this?" She smiled, standing beside him.

"Yeah. Thought you might like it, appreciate the Celtic ties and whatever. I had your name engraved too. See?" She pointed to the Oghman letters. He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the forehead, before slipping it over his neck.

"Thank you. Now go." Cordelia smiled and left the store. Angel looked quickly over the materials in the other bag before throwing the other one his pendant had been in away.

"Angel?" He froze as he felt Buffy approach him. She had watched the entire scene with rapidly changing emotions. She was surprised and happy when he entered, concerned by the look on his face, hurt when he went straight to Cordelia, and crushed as the two argued, oblivious to the crowd around them, providing Buffy with information concerning their sex life she did not need. Her heart shattered when Angel's lips met the brunette's.

Buffy couldn't help but hope, with all Cordelia's words, that maybe Angel was with Cordelia solely for their daughter. That perfect happiness was clearly not happening and that maybe, just maybe he still loved the Slayer. Buffy ignored the voice that reminded her it had been six years and they definitely looked happy.

"I don't have time Buffy," he said, hand on the door, not even bothering to look at her. She grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to face her.

"Angel." A mix of tears and anger shone in her eyes. "Why?" He didn't even blink.

"Buffy, I'm sorry you're hurt and angry, but my family is out there and they need me. We'll talk later." He moved from her grasp and walked out the door. He hopped in the driver's seat, revved the engine and drove off to their new hotel.

Buffy slowly walked back to the table, her mind slowly turning over everything she had just learned. Angel was married to Cordelia Chase, they had a daughter…a beautiful daughter, they had been together for six years. She felt light headed. Her knees gave out and she slid into the chair, oblivious to the concerned people around her, calling her name.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Five**

Angel, Cordelia, Kathy and Doyle sat at a table in the Food Court of the Sunnydale Mall, finishing their lunch.

"I'll take Kathy to K.B Toys. We need to find something to keep up occupied tonight, right kiddo?" Kathy nodded in agreement, not speaking until she was finished chewing.

"All right," Angel said. "I'll meet up with you two in a while." Doyle nodded, leading Kathy away and to the toy store once she was finished eating.

Cordelia and Angel sat in silence, the first time they were alone since their argument yesterday. There was no anger anymore, but with the spell needing to be performed and the scare after Wolfram & Hart's attack, they had yet to talk about the pregnancy scare. Cordelia's gaze faltered from Angel's, eyes on her Chinese food rather than her husband.

"Would it really be that bad?" She looked up at him and swallowed hard.

"It's not that it would be bad Angel. I mean, no, I don't want to be huge and hormonal again anytime soon, and I really don't want labor pain again,"

"Small price for all the fun we have trying to conceive though." Cordelia rolled her eyes and continued, ignoring Angel.

"But that's only half of it. Wolfram & Hart come after us hard enough as it is. I don't know if I can bring another baby into that."

"Cordelia, you know I'll always be here to protect you."

"I know Angel, but…you go out there and you fight the baddies and help people, and that's amazing, but what if…" she took in a shaky breath, the thought alone choking her up. "What if one of these days you don't come home, Angel? I can't do this without you, let alone with another child." She tried to calm her breathing, fingers frantically wiping at tears. Angel's hands reached across the table, taking her own in his.

"I'm not going anywhere Cordy." He spoke soothingly. "I know what and who I'm living for. I'm already a tough fight Cor, but with you and Kathy, I won't lose. I can't. And I know that. So, again, I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if-"

"Nothing's taking me away from you. Okay?"

"Okay." He leaned over the small table and she met him half way, his lips meeting hers sweetly. His kiss was comforting and she felt her worries dissolve as he nibbled on her upper lip, his tongue soothing the soft bites. When the two moved away from each other, Cordelia was flushed, her lips swollen, and her pulse rapid. Angel grinned.

"Yesterday you were ready to give that up," he teased.

"I was delirious." He laughed as the two got up, clearing off their table.

"Come on. You're going to be late for your appointment."

"It's okay."

"No. You have a nail appointment. Then, you're going to get your hair done and just have a nice, relaxing day. After that, we'll go back to the hotel, change and go to the reunion. And you're not going to think of anything else. It's your day, all right?" She smiled as they stopped in front of the nail salon. She kissed him again, her hand flat on his chest, fingering the chain of the pendant she bought him. "I'll see you in a few hours," he spoke against her lips.

"Mmm hmmm."

"Relax," he said, moving his lips from hers, his arms still holding her against him. "And enjoy." She smiled.

"Will do." Angel watched her walk into the salon, then met up with Doyle and Kathy at the toy store just as they were exiting, two large bags in Doyle's arms. Angel groaned.

"Doyle." Angel's tone was scolding.

"I'm her uncle," the half demon defended. "It's my job to spoil her."

"Uh huh."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Kathy?" He turned to his daughter, taking the bags from Doyle.

"I saw a play place. It looked like a tree. Can we go?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." He turned to Doyle. "You?"

"I'm gonna head out." Angel raised an eyebrow. "I'll be back in time to watch Kathy." This time the vampire's eyes narrowed. "I'll be sober. I promise." Angel nodded and Doyle left. He turned his attention back to his daughter, taking her hand.

"Let's go."

"I saw a slide," she said excitedly. Angel smiled, leading Kathy to the children's play area on the first floor in the middle of the mall.

He took a seat on one of the benches surrounding the area that was designated for parents. He sat back, bags on either side of him, oblivious to women passing by, eyes on the handsome father watching his adorable little girl.

"How's she doing?" Willow asked, right hand in Oz's, Xander on her left.

"She's ok," Xander replied, running a hand through his hair. "She agreed to go with me to the reunion."

"Well, that's good."

"Yeah. I think the only reason she's going with me is so she won't be dateless when she sees him though."

"Can't blame her," Oz spoke.

"I know."

"Can't blame them either."

"How do you figure?" Xander asked, his tone making it obvious he didn't agree with Oz.

"They fell in love Xander. It happens." Willow said, always the voice of reason. As much as she had tried to be angry at Cordelia and Angel, when she saw them together, she couldn't. They just seemed so happy together.

"It just doesn't make sense to me. She's Cordelia. He's…Dead Boy."

"Xander." The brunette rolled his eyes at Willow's tone, before grimacing.

"Speak of the devil…" the three noticed the vampire standing, two large bags at his feet, an involuntary smile appearing on all their faces as Kathy slid down the slide.

"She's so cute," Willow said, shooting Oz a look. He smiled softly.

"Few years." Her smile grew, and the three approached Angel and Kathleen.

Angel watched his daughter climb back into the play area, heading for the monkey bars.

"Kathy, those are too high for you."

"No they're not."

"If you fall, you're going to hurt yourself."

"I'll be okay."

"Be careful."

"I will Daddy."

"Hey Angel," Willow spoke. Angel turned around and graced the three with a smile. Willow tried to shake off the goosebumps; she couldn't handle that smile.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"We're just last minute reunion shopping. You?"

"Cordelia needed a day of rest and relaxation. We've all been under a lot of stress. She's getting her hair and nails done before tonight."

"So, you'll be there tonight then?" Xander asked, a bite to his tone. Angel didn't even acknowledge it.

"Yeah. Cor wants to go, so we'll be there."

"And Kathy?" Oz asked.

"Doyle's gonna watch her. That's what's in these bags. They went a little K.B. Toys crazy."

"Angel," Willow started. "How did this happen? You and Cordelia?" Angel sighed. He didn't want to go into this conversation with Buffy's best friends, but figured if they at least understood, they'd make it easier for the Slayer to cope.

"It happened the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. We got possessed and the spirits left."

"How?"

"The roles reversed. She shot me, I clearly didn't die. The spirits moved on. But, something happened. I barely remember it, it's still a blur. I, I kind of attacked her, but she didn't push away. Weeks later, she knocked on my door, terrified and pregnant."

"But you're a vampire. You can't have kids." Xander said, angry. He didn't like hearing this. Even after all these years, the way things worked out with him and Cordelia still stung.

"And that's what I told her. But, for obvious reasons, there was no one after. And I know there was no one before me. Eventually, it sunk in that I was having a child. I was ecstatic, she was petrified. I told her I'd be there whenever she needed me, and I was. It was an emotional time for both of us. We spent so much time together, got to know each other, and it just happened. We fell in love and have been inseparable since. Months later, there was Kathy. We moved to LA, ran into Doyle, and established our own little private investigations office. Other than evil law firms, it's a pretty simple, happy life."

"We're glad you guys are happy Angel," Willow said sincerely. "But, what about the curse?"

"It's complicated."

"How? Love, plus sex, equals evil alter ego with you." This time, Angel's eyes narrowed as he stared at Xander. "Obviously you two are having sex, and you aren't trying to rip out our throats so you're not evil. So, does Cordelia know you don't love her?" Angel eyes flashed gold and he was inches from Xander's face in an instant, a low growl vibrating in his throat.

"Do not ever question my love for Cordelia. She and Kathy are my life, my soul. That's why I don't have to worry about Angelus. Cordelia is my soul mate and Kathy is my heart, they anchor my soul; they are my humanity. As long as I'm with them, Angelus isn't an issue." Xander's mouth opened, then closed. He really didn't know what to say, none of them really did.

"Daddy?" There was a hint of panic in Kathy's voice. Angel turned and spotted his daughter, just as her hands slipped from the monkey bars. He had her in his arms before she hit the ground. He put her down, giving her a stern look.

"Didn't I tell you they were too high?"

"Yes Daddy."

"No more monkey bars."

"Okay." Kathy walked back to the play area, Angel walking back to the trio, looking back to his daughter every so often.

"Guess that super speed comes in pretty handy, huh?" Oz asked. Angel nodded, smirking briefly, eyes on Kathy.

"Yeah. Prevents a lot of bumps and bruises, as well as some broken nick knacks and dishes."

"Do you think she'll gain any of your vamp characteristics?" Willow asked curious. Angel raised an eyebrow at the red head. "You know, super speed, hearing, strength, that convenient jump off or on buildings thing?"

"An intense garlic allergy?" Xander muttered. Angel shot him a piercing glare and Xander couldn't help but gulp. Angel had glared at him before years ago, plenty of times in fact. But within the last several minutes, he had received this new glare, and he didn't like it.

"We're really not sure yet," Angel spoke to Willow and Oz, ignoring Xander. "I think she might have the advanced hearing. When she was a baby, noises Cordy couldn't hear, but I could, would make Kathy cry. I don't know about the others though. We got her into t-ball softball this year though. The strength and speed could definitely come in handy if she sticks with it."

"Softball? Really?"

"Yeah. Look," he pulled out his wallet, flipping through several pictures until he found the one of Kathy in a softball uniform, a smile on her face and a bat in her hands. He showed them the picture. "She loved it. We can't wait until next season."

"How did you watch?"

"The athletic director who runs recreational sports owed me a favor after I saved him from a Quandash demon. He scheduled all her games after the sun set." Angel turned as he heard the sound of someone approaching him. "You're back already?" He asked Doyle.

"Yeah. Just checked the place out, had a quick drink. Place is too seedy, even for me."

"Where'd you go?"

"Place called Willie's." Angel snorted. "You know it?"

"Yeah. Willie and I have…some history." Angel felt a hesitant pull on his right sleeve after he finished talking. "Yes Kathy?"

"Can we go in there?" She asked, hesitantly pointing to a shop behind him. Angel followed her gaze to the pet shop and smiled.

"Ok. But just to look," the girl's smile seemed to brighten the already brilliant light of the mall. Angel felt his heart melt and smiled back, taking her hand in his. "I'll be right back." He left the three with the laughing Doyle.

"That little girl and puppies."

"They don't have one?" Willow sounded surprised and Doyle shook his head no. "I guess I just figured a dog would be so suiting, they just seem to have that ideal sort of family life." Doyle raised an eyebrow. "Minus the whole vampire thing."

"Cordy's has allergies, so whenever she's with Kathy she tries to avoid any place with animals. Angel, on the other hand, would love a dog. I know they've discussed it and she's always said no, except one time when she said it'd have to stay outside. I wouldn't be too surprised if he came out with one for her. His miracle child and all, he likes to spoil her."

"He seems like a really great father."

"He is. He'd do anything for that little girl and Cordelia. They're like this perfect, loving family. It's nice being a part of it, helping them work step by step closer to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"Angel. They didn't bring him back from hell for nothing. He has a purpose, a mission. Other than being with Cordelia and having that little angel, that is. I have the visions, he goes out and fights the evil, working towards his redemption."

"Redemption?"

"Yeah. Gotta think he's close by now, all the evil he's stopped. He had to be meant for somethin', ya know? A vampire with a soul. He saves the world a few times a week, and when it's all over, hopefully while Cordelia and Kathy are still young enough for it to really matter, Angel will get his reward."

"Doyle, what's his reward?"

"His shanshu."

"Which is…" Xander prompted.

"His humanity." The group was stunned into silence. All accept Xander, whose eyes widened and mouth dropped.

"What? Dead Boy's not going to be…dead?"

"Pretty much. Turns human, gets to live out his life, and I'm done with these damn visions." The three stared at him, amazed by the information they had just received and at Doyle's nonchalant tone as he spoke.

"Angel's going to be human. Wow." Willow smiled softly. "That's amazing."

"Yeah. He tries not to think about it though. We don't know when it could happen so he'd rather not think about it much and just focus on what he already has." Doyle looked back towards the door just as Angel and Kathy were exiting and groaned softly, noting the new addition trailing behind them. "Angel."

"Couldn't help it," he said, hand holding the leash. "Kathy fell in love and I have a soft spot for huskies." The group knelt to pet the puppy, which waged its tail, happy with all the attention. She was white with light grey spectacle coat designs and blue eyes. Doyle looked up at Angel.

"Cordy's gonna kill you."

"I'll take care of her. No worries."

"Really? I thought she held the leash?" Angel rolled his eyes and laughed, looking at his friend.

"Usually. But, sometimes, the roles reverse." The group watched Kathy play with her new puppy, her hand holding the leash firmly.

"What are you going to name it Princess?"

"Um," the little girl seemed to ponder it for a moment, before smiling. "Snow Flake." Angel and Doyle exchanged a grin. Angel's faded and he gulped as he sensed his wife approaching. Doyle took the leash from Kathy and Angel stepped in front of the puppy, planting a quick, sweet kiss to Cordelia's lips, his arms around her.

"Hey," she said, then turned to the group. "Hey guys."

"How do you feel?" Angel asked. She smiled.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in as long as I can remember. It's wonderful." He frowned, noting that her head was covered by a shawl, hiding her hair.

"I can't see your hair style."

"I know. And you won't until tonight. The dress, the hair, the shoes, the makeup, all of which you will not see until tonight when it's all put together. It's a surprise."

"Hmmm," Angel muttered, his arms around Cordelia. "I like surprises." He took her hand in his, eyes on her freshly painted, manicured nails. "Crimson." He grinned. "To match your dress?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Mommy." Cordelia's arms fell from around Angel as she bent to hug her daughter.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes. I almost fell, Daddy saved me." Cordelia smiled at Angel. "Come on, you have to meet Snow Flake."

"Snow Flake?" Angel smiled sheepishly, stepping to the side. Cordelia's eyes widened as she stared at the puppy. She blinked, stood up, and turned a frown towards Angel.

"A puppy, Angel."

"Cordy, I know-" she walked to him and the two moved a few steps away, speaking in whispered tones amongst themselves.

"A puppy."

"A child needs a dog Cor. She'll stay outside in the backyard. We'll get her a little bed for the patio and she won't come inside, ok?" He watched her resolve begin to melt and sent her a sexy smirk as he moved closer to her. "I'll make it up to you tonight." His lips met hers again. When they pulled away, she sighed.

"Okay." He turned a smile to Kathy, who returned it, hugging her puppy. Angel kissed her again, his appreciation in keeping the puppy evident. She rolled her eyes. "Come on. We have to get back."

"She's right. Come on Kathy." Kathleen walked in front of her parents and Doyle, puppy leash in hand as they waved by to the Sunnydale trio and left the mall. As they walked, Cordelia turned a stern look to her husband.

"Where are we going to keep it until we go back?"

"Her. We'll keep her in the bathroom until then." Cordelia shrugged, clearly beaten in this situation. She felt warmth spread through her heart as she watched her overjoyed daughter lead Snow Flake to the car.

Willow, Xander and Oz watched them leave, still astounded by the news they had received on Angel and continuingly amazed at the happy family portrait the group painted. They left the mall and all headed home to get ready for the five year class reunion.


	9. Chapter 9

**[B]Chapter Six[/B]**

Angel layed on his back on the hotel bed, careful not to move too much so he wouldn't wrinkle his suit. He chose a simple black on black ensemble, off set by a white dress shirt and a scarlet tie that Cordelia had handed him. He stared down at his feet, the leather of his shoes glinting in the dim hotel lights as he moved his feet back and forth, keeping himself pre-occupied as he waited for his wife to get ready.

He knew she would look stunning as always, but her enthusiasm of a designer dress and shoes, a professional hair style, and the night of excitement and nostalgia to come would give her a radiant glow that he knew would be worth this wait.

Cordelia applied a final coat of lip gloss and strapped on her heels. She had stayed in the bathroom the entire time while getting ready, not wanting Angel to see her at all until the entire look was put together. It wasn't very often her and Angel got to dress up and go out, just the two of them, and she wanted the reaction she knew he would give.

The door opened and Angel sat up, anxious to see his wife after not having laid his eyes on her for the last few hours she had been hidden in the bathroom. He was amazed that after all this time, when deprived of her presence, even if for a while, and only to the next room, he missed her.

He stood, a smile on his face as he took her appearance in. She did a small full turn, giving him a full view, and meeting his grin as she faced him again. She wore a gorgeous red dress with a plunging v-neckline and embellished straps. Coupled with side cutouts, the bodice had a sheer eyelet detail. The back was open and low, and the skirt, while hip hugging, flowed around her feet-which were adorned in strappy 4" black slingbacks-and a chiffon train in back added chic glamour to the evening gown.

It was perfect, like it was made for her only, showing off every delectable curve. She was a goddess, the epitome of beauty, the embodiment of a woman. And she was his. His arms wrapped around her, hands on her hips as he pulled her flush against his body. His lips met hers, his hands roaming her body. She smiled against his lips.

"You're going to wrinkle my dress."

"Tell me to stop." Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the small hairs at the nape of his neck.

"You're the big, strong man. What happened to self-control?"

"Vampire. No such thing." His mouth traveled down her throat and her eyes fluttered close. Her eyes flashed open and she pulled back, glaring at him, smoothing down her dress.

"You give me a hickey and I'll stake you." He grinned. "Come on. We're gonna be late." She took his hand in hers and the two walked to the car.

Buffy stared at herself in the mirror. She tried to muster a smile, but the thought of seeing a couple-y Angel and Cordelia wouldn't allow it. A soft knock on her door had Buffy turning to face Willow as she entered the room. She smiled at the red head, who wore an emerald dress that made her eyes pop.

"You okay?" Willow asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I really don't know." She turned back to the mirror. Her hair was curled and she was dressed in a simple, silk, white charmeuse dress in a baby doll shape that flattered her petite figure. She stood still, almost afraid to walk in her stilettos.

"It's going to be okay Buffy. Now that you know, you can move on."

"I hope so. I get the feeling it's not going to be that easy for me to let him go though. Especially to her."

"He's not yours to let go anymore Buffy. They've been together a long time; she already has him."

"Yeah. But all these years and no Angelus. Don't you think that says something? He's not happy." Willow sighed.

"Buffy, you're seen that little girl. How could he not be happy?" Buffy's shoulders slumped and she sat, sinking into her bed.

"How did this happen? How did she give him a child? I don't understand. Why not me? We made love and he turns evil. They have sex and she has a baby. How is that fair?" She asked, voice cracking, trying hard to prevent the tears that would ruin her carefully applied make-up.

"I don't know Buffy. They were supposed to happen, Kathy was supposed to happen. You and Angel weren't meant to be. I'm sorry and I don't know why it happened this way, but it did. He loves them Buffy. Whole heatedly. I've heard him say it and I've seen it."

"I just, I need to hear it from him." Another knock on the door sounded. When it opened, Xander and Oz stood there, dressed in their tuxes.

"You guys ready?" Oz asked. Willow looked to Buffy, who nodded.

"Yeah. Let's go." The four left Buffy's house, got into Oz's SUV, and drove to the reunion.

The event was black tie, so everyone was dressed to impress at the reunion. The theme was the same as their prom: A Magical Evening. There were black and white balloons everywhere, luminescent black columns in each corner of the dance floor, hanging glass candle holders with small white votive candles, a beaded opulence chandelier hung from the ceiling, and two 27 foot tall lighted trees adorned with over 280 clear bulbs. Black backdrops with glimmering stars covered every wall and the ceiling of the gym, a solid black one on the floor, with hanging wire stars falling from the ceiling, all transforming every inch of the white walled gym into a starry evening.

"Wow," Cordelia whispered, in awe over the decorations. "So this was what prom was like." Angel gave her hand a gentle squeeze."

"You regret not being able to go?"

"Pfft. I could've gone if I wanted to. I chose not to. I had a baby to take care of. And no, I don't regret it. I'm experiencing it now. Besides," she returned the gentle squeeze. "You made it up to me." She spoke with a light laugh in her voice, and he returned it.

"Let's find our table." He led her around the room and found her spot with her high school yearbook picture on a name tag. He picked it up and grinned, handing it to her.

"Oh God. I heard they might do this. They put everyone's yearbook picture on their nametags so they're easily recognized." The nametag was on a string of silver mardi gra beads and she frowned, slipping them on over her head, careful not to mess up her hair. "Clashes with my dress." Angel rolled his eyes, still smiling, and picked up the disposable camera that had been next to the name tag.

"Here."

"Ooh. Pictures." She cuddled into him, holding the camera up to face them. "Smile." He did as told, blinking rapidly after the bright flash. "Come on," she took his hand. "Let's look around. I want to see the billboard."

The reunion billboard was adorned with photos, memorabilia, awards, news clippings and year book pictures from their high school years. Cordelia's nose scrunched up as she found a picture of herself and the Cordettes from the days before Xander.

"Oh wow," Angel said teasingly, spotting the old picture. "I remember that Ice Queen." Cordelia turned to him, trying to hide her smile, and smacked him across the chest.

"Shut up. You liked her."

"She was okay." Cordelia rolled her eyes and moved to step away from him.

"Whatever." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"I've always had a soft spot for you Cordy." His hands cupped her face gently, lips softly meeting his in a tender, hot kiss. Cordelia melted into him, arms wrapping around his neck, helping her balance as her knees went weak.

Buffy, Willow, Xander and Oz watched the duo's interaction from across the room.

"I guess he really does love her back," Xander mumbled, still shocked. Buffy sighed shakily, silently noting that she'd been doing that a lot lately, and took a seat at their table. Willow gave her shoulder a squeeze of support.

Angel moved his lips from Cordelia's, keeping his arms tight around her. She pressed her forehead to his, her eyes not quite meeting his heated gaze. Knowing hands softly caressed her skin, fingers moving to play over the bare skin of her back.

"You keep looking," he told her, places another soft kiss to her lips. "I'm going to go get us a drink." She nodded, reluctantly letting him go. Angel walked to the bar, leaving Cordelia to look over the billboard. Moments passed as she looked over the various pictures, a faint smile gracing her face.

"Cordelia?" Startled, the brunette turned to face the person who spoke her name.

"Harmony. Oh my God. Hey."

"Hey!" The blond embraced Cordelia in a quick hug. When Cordelia moved away from Harmony, she was embraced yet again, this time by Aura. Aura released her at the two stood next to one another, facing Cordelia, their dates several feet behind talking to one another.

"Whew. Long time, huh?"

"Yeah. You look good Cordelia." Harmony said and Aura nodded in agreement.

"You guys too. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing much really. You know us. We were never really the work type."

"I remember."

"Yeah. We each have our own place now. Courtesy of Mommy and Daddy. You know what that's like. Or, well, you used to. We heard about your parents and the tax issues." Cordelia wanted to glare at Harmony's statement and the venom she put behind, trying to hurt the brunette. She shook it off.

"I wouldn't know. I haven't really been in touch with my parents for years."

"Where have you been?" Aura finally spoke up.

"Los Angeles."

"Oh. Inevitable fame, right? I remember. Haven't seen you in anything though."

"I'm not into acting. That was junior year. Before my life started."

"College? I went to UC Sunnydale for a while, didn't finish though. And Harm did a few semesters at Sunnydale Community College. It didn't stick. You know us and school."

"I do. I didn't go the college route either. What is it you guys do?"

"We hang out a lot. A lot of the girls from high school. Go out, survey possible future ex-husbands." The two shared a laugh.

"You just live off you parents then?"

"Well, of course we have our own share now. And both our homes were taken care of, as well as our cars, so we have no payments for either. You know how it goes, Cordelia." Cordy smiled, surprised that she didn't miss that life.

"I certainly remember what it was like."

"But what about you?" Harmony asked. "No school, no acting. What have you been up to the last five years?"

"My husband and I-"

"Husband!" The two asked, shocked. Cordelia smiled.

"Yes." She lifted her left hand so they could inspect the ring.

"The design is really pretty," Aura offered, but Cordelia could see neither of them were too impressed with the diamond. In their eyes, if it wasn't ten carats at least, it was unacceptable.

"Thanks."

"So, what does he do?"

"He's, um," Cordelia thought of the best way to describe Angel's line of work. "A private detective, sort of. He handles dangerous cases, ones no one else would go near. We help people." A frown marred Harmony's brow. "What?"

"Nothing. I just figured that the only daughter of the prestigious, while, one prestigious Chase family would marry up. Not fall for some donut eating cop." Cordelia scowled.

"He's not some donut eating cop. He owns his own P.I. practice and no, we are not rich. But we live quite comfortably and provide for our daughter, that's what matters."

"Daughter!" Cordelia sighed as their startled voices spoke in unison yet again.

"Yes. My Kathleen," she opened her clutch and pulled out her long wallet, searching for the most recent picture of Kathy. She handed it to the girls. They looked it over, finally smiling.

"She's adorable Cordy."

"But, how old is she?" Aura asked, putting Cordelia's age and how old Kathy looked in the picture together.

"She's six," Cordelia said, placing the picture back in her wallet.

"Six, but that means…"

"Very good Harmony."

"That's why you were gone," Aura's tone was stunned. "You were pregnant. You had a kid."

"I did."

"Jeez Cordelia!" Harmony said. "Ever hear of birth control? Then you wouldn't have to settle for whatever man will take a woman with a kid." Aura nodded in agreement and Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"For your information Harmony, her father IS my husband. We've been together since high school. And believe me when I say, Angel is a catch and neither of you could ever hope to get someone so amazing. I didn't settle for anything."

"So, where is this amazing man Cordelia?" Aura asked. "I've yet to see him. Our dates are right here, but, where is yours?" Cordelia opened her mouth to speak but didn't get the chance as Angel, with his perfect timing, moved in front of her, her glass of champagne in hand. He placed a quick kiss to her lips and handed her the glass.

"Missed you." She smiled, forgetting the two girls who were currently gawking at Angel.

"Missed you too."

"The line took forever. Come on. Let's go sit down; I think they're going to serve dinner soon."

"Okay." He let her go, giving her space to talk with the girls. She turned to Aura and Harmony. "Girls, it was great catching up. Enjoy the reunion." She took Angel's arm and the two walked back to their table, Cordelia sending the two stunned girls a smug smile.

"He's gorgeous."

"God, state the obvious Aura." Harmony said frustrated, going to her date. Aura followed, her own date in tow, as the four walked to their own table.

Cordelia smiled as Angel held her chair for her. He sat across from her and she took his hand in hers. He raised an eyebrow.

"You have impeccable timing Angel." He chuckled.

"Looked like you needed some saving."

"You have no idea." The servers came and placed their first course in front of them. The two sat and ate, talking.

"Is he eating?" Xander asked, surprised when he saw Angel swallow a fork full of food.

"Yeah." Oz said.

"Weird."

Dinner came and went with Angel and Cordelia just enjoying one's company and Buffy trying hard not to look in their direction. Willow, Xander and Oz tried to keep the small talk going, knowing the Slayer wouldn't want them pointing out that she was staring at Angel. Realizing that no matter how hard she looked at them, wishing they'd be miserable, it wasn't happening, so she finally turned away.

As they finished eating, Cordelia glanced around the barely lit room. The band was playing various songs from her high school years and the light was set up so when the ASB president from their senior year stepped on stage, she was noticeable.

"Angel, let's go for a walk." He looked at her somewhat incredulously.

"I though we were here for the reunion."

"We are. But all they're going to do is announce Reunion king and queen, and all those other random awards. Most successful, and things like that. I'd rather go for a walk, relive some old memories." Angel shrugged.

"Your call." The two stood and stealthily exited the room.

Doyle let out an animated, over exaggerated groan as he landed on Kathy's property.

"Uncle Doyle. That's my property. Pay me." She grinned as he handed over his Jr. Monopoly dollars. He had intended to let her win, yes. He hadn't intended to be near bankrupt after only an hour.

"You are definitely your parents' daughter, Princess." Kathy's smile grew. Just as she was about to roll the dice, the hotel door blew open. "Kathy, bathroom. Lock the door, go to the other bedroom and climb down the fire escape stairs. Be careful. I'll mee-" Doyle didn't get to finish his sentence as several demons charged into the room.

"Get the girl," what Doyle assured was the head demon, growled. The two did as told, grabbing Kathy before she could get in the other room. The other three were to tend to Doyle. He let his demon form take over, using the extra strength to fight the demons off.

Doyle managed to land a solid blow; all the while Kathleen's cries were loud in his ears. He faced the two and was beginning to believe they might make it out of there when he felt a pain shoot through the back of his skull. Doyle's head whipped to the side, giving way to the hard impact of whatever the demon hit him with.

He staggered back, dropping to his knees, the unexpected blow rattling his senses. His spike features disappeared as he fell to the floor, his hand reaching for Kathy. She screamed for him, struggling with her captors. Her terrified voice was the last thing he heard as his vision faded as he lost consciousness. Doyle's world went black.

Angel and Cordelia walked hand in hand through the school halls. She had pointed to various rooms, indicating a class she had had here and there, trying hard to resist the urge to push him into one of the rooms, onto the teacher's desk and act out an old fantasy from when they had first gotten together.

She resisted because she had another place to lead him. It was the only room they had yet to see, and she was sure he had a hunch where she was taking him. She stopped in front of the door that led into the music room and faced him, her hand resting gently on his chest. Her fingers played over his tie and she grasped it softly, before stepping back and pulling him with her through the door.

He smiled at her aggressive action, going with her through the door and stepping into the music room. His arms went around her as he pushed her gently up against the piano. His lips hovered just above hers.

"Mmmm, bring back memories?"

"All sorts." She moved forward so their lips met. He mumbled against her lips as memories rushed over them.

"I still hate that our first time, your first time, was here."

"I don't mind," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I just, it wasn't right. I mean, you didn't even have an orga-" she silenced him with her lips, hand softly caressing his face.

"After all this time, and you're still worried about this." She teased. He smiled lovingly at her. "Where it happened isn't important Angel. It was with you. And though, yeah, I was really hurt and confused about it, I knew I loved you after. And you loved me. So all the confusion and pain after it happened and before we got together doesn't matter. And as for me not being completely satisfied that night," her hand wandered down, fingers undoing the buttons and zipper of his pants. "I wouldn't have known the difference at the time. And you've definitely made up for it in the last six years." Her lips met his again.

"Yeah," he agreed, speaking against her mouth. "But I still think this place should hold even more pleasuring memories for you." His hands moved down and around, pulling the fabric of her dress up and sliding his hands beneath to cup her ass.

"I agree. Get to it," she said with a sexy smile and he growled softly into her mouth, hands lifting her onto the piano, legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned softly as the straining bulge of his pants came into contact with damp silk between her thighs. "God, I love how strong you are." He chuckled darkly at her breathy tone.

"We haven't even started yet and you're already panting."

"Anticipation for what's to come. Don't disappoint."

"I never do." His mouth on hers and his fingers sliding beneath her panties silenced any retort she might have had. He was right though, as far as Cordelia was concerned. When it came to him making love to her, there was never disappointment. His mouth broke from hers and he pushed her body further onto the piano so she was laying down, propped up on her elbows.

He eyes were on him as he pushed the dress up so it pooled at her waist, his head disappearing beneath all the fabric. She knew what he was doing, but not being able to see his actions, his spiky haired head hidden by red satin, lent an element of surprise so when she felt his cool tongue run flatly over her she gave a sound of surprise that quickly turned into a moan.

Buffy had done well resisting the temptation to turn and look at Angel and Cordelia, but her will power was waning. She turned to give one last look to the dark table in the corner and was visibly shocked when she didn't see them there. She frowned.

"What's wrong Buffy?" Willow asked. She turned to her friend.

"They're gone."

Cordelia's waist writhed on the piano, her body reacting to the sensations Angel was causing. An alteration of moans and pants escaped her lips. Despite the pleasure his mouth and fingers caused, she never felt complete unless he was inside her, filling her.

She didn't have much time to focus on those thoughts though. Angel had a very talented, knowing tongue and it never took long for her to reach her peak, hands gripping the edge of the piano, since she couldn't reach his hair through her dress material, as she came, his name a whisper from her lips.

He brought her down, tongue lapping at her, soothing yet reigniting the fire at the same time. When her body had calmed, he stood and pulled her closer to him her hips were on the edge of the piano. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him, her hands pushing the already unfastened pants and boxers down.

Their lips parted when her warm hand grasped him. A soft groan vibrated through out his chest, turning louder when she bent down and licked the salty drop from his tip. She went to take him in her mouth, but his hands brought her back up to him.

"I'm returning the favor," she spoke, voice still slightly labored.

"Another time." His voice was strained and she smirked at him. The slightly wicked twist of her lips made his erection twitch and he swallowed. "I need you now." No more conversation was had as their lips met in a fiery kiss and her legs spread for him. He grabbed her legs from under the knees, bringing them closer together and entered her in one swift thrust.

Doyle's eyes fluttered open. He lifted his head and let out a groan of pain, hand going to the wet spot behind his head. He sat in the center of the living room, waiting for the memories to come to him.

He looked at his hand and the blood now on it and took in the broken furniture. The events slowly came back to him and he jumped to his feet, eyes wide as he ran from room to room, looking for Kathleen.

"Shit," he muttered, realizing there was no sign of her. The girl was gone. He grabbed his jacket from the fallen coat rack and left the room and hotel. He needed to get to Angel and Cordelia. Fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Seven**

Cordelia's fingers scraped along Angel's skin under his shirt. He was thick and hard inside her, igniting and feeling her as much as he had that first night and every night since. Each rasping slide drew guttural moans from open mouths.

Her ankles locked around his hips, bringing him that much deeper. A low growl escaped his lips and his face changed. He slid a fang gently over her nipple, drawing blood and a hiss of pleasure from her lips as his tongue slid over her skin to collect the small droplets.

Doyle burst through the doors of the reunion, eyes scanning the crowd for Angel and Cordelia. At the loud noise, Buffy and gang stood from their table and stared at the seemingly frantic half demon.

"Doyle," Willow called, and he hurried to them. As he approached, they saw the various wounds and bruises scattered about his face. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Where's Angel and Cordelia?"

"I don't know," Buffy spoke. "They disappeared." Doyle thought for a moment as to where they might be, before rolling his eyes.

"Where's the music room?"

"Music room? Why?"

"Cuz chances are that's where they are."

"Why?"

"It's, um, kinda where they first…" he trailed off.

"The music room!" Buffy and Xander both yelled in unison.

"Yeah. The piano." He saw they're mouths open to speak so he continued. "But it's not important right now. We have to go. Where is it?"

"Come on, I'll show you." Buffy said, leading them to the music room, afraid of what state they might find the two in.

"Oh my…" Willow's eyes widened and the five stopped, stunned by the image before them.

Angel stood facing the piano, pants and boxers at his ankles, Cordelia's arms and legs wrapped tight around him. Their foreheads rested together, eyes locked, mouths open and forming moans and sighs of pleasure.

Cordelia's eyes closed and she melted into him even further, a cry of his name escaping her lips as she came. Her walls contracted hard around him with her orgasm and he, too, was gone. Another quick set of uneven thrusts and his eyes closed helplessly, a low growl rumbling through his chest.

Cordelia clung onto Angel, taking deep breaths that he returned for no other reason than an old habit. Her eyes were unfocused and soft as she rode out the after glow, the two basking in the indescribable feeling they experienced every time they made love. Not pure bliss; something so much better.

"That was…beyond incredible."

"Oh yeah," he agreed, lips meeting hers tenderly.

"Well, I think that answers the 'perfectly happy' question." Willow muttered. "Cuz there is no way that was not bliss." Xander nodded mutely. Doyle shook off the initial shock and barged into the room.

"Guys-"

"Doyle! What the hell?" Cordelia yelled, not pleased with the interruption while in such an intimate state. She noticed the four behind him. Her eyes widened. "God people, perverted much?" Angel stepped away from Cordelia, finally ending their joining. The two shivered at the feeling of no longer being physically together, Cordelia fixing her dress hastily and Angel calmly pulling his pants up. Modesty had never been an issue for him. He turned a hard look to Doyle.

"What?" he growled, then noticed the other man's appearance. His face fell, his voice turning to a breathy whisper. "Oh God. Kathy."

"We were just sitting around playing a game and-"

"Doyle," Angel spoke, trying to be calm as millions of thoughts raced through his mind. Cordelia walked to him, taking Angel's hand in her own. He heard her heart racing as she too waited for Doyle to tell them what they both already knew. "Where is Kathy?" Doyle sighed.

"They have her." A choked sob left Cordelia's mouth and she clung to Angel a little tighter.

"Angel, no." She whimpered into his forearm. Angel took in a deep, shaky breath as he comprehended the situation. He turned to Cordelia, taking her into his arms tightly as she began to cry.

She held onto him, crying into his shirt. His chin rested on the top of her head, his eyes brimming with his own unshed tears. His eyes shut, a few stray drops making their way down his cheeks. Doyle watched his friends, his heart wrenching for them and for the little girl he had come to love like family. Buffy, Willow, Oz and Xander watched the couple, their hearts shattering as they felt the pain of their loss just by looking at them.

Angel's eyes opened as his grief passed, replaced by an anger that burned in his gaze. He thought about Lilah and Lindsay holding his frightened little girl captive, about the experiments they would run on her. He could almost hear her crying.

A deep sound vibrated from his throat, more primal than a growl. His golden eyes flashed as his demon took control. Cordelia didn't even react, though she had felt the change, just continued to cling to him. His eyes moved to stare into hers, his vampire visage still on, but his composure now eerily calm.

"I'll get her back Cordelia. I promise." She looked into determined, golden eyes and nodded, knowing he would. She wiped at her eyes. Doyle tentatively approached, his shoulders slumped in guilt. He faced Cordelia first.

"Cordy, I…I don't-" his voice cracked as he struggled to speak, not surprised that it happened, but startled by the sound. She shushed him with a hug, and then pulled away, her hand tenderly tracing the outline of his black eyes.

"It's okay Doyle. We know it's not your fault." She stepped back away from him into the comforting circle of Angel's arms. Doyle looked at the vampire.

"Angel, man, I-"

"I know," he said, and no other words had to be shared between the two. He took another calming breath, eyes still gold and fangs still protruding, his demon helping him stay in control. He contemplated the situation briefly.

"Let's go," he spoke with a snarl to his voice, but his arms were still around Cordelia's waist tightly, comforting her.

"Where?" Buffy asked, the only one outside of his family that would bother questioning Angel at a time like this.

"To go get my daughter back." His tone still held a growl, as well as an incredulous tone as he spoke to Buffy.

"Angel, we have no idea where they're keeping her. If they're even still here, if-"

"They're here. I can feel it. And we'll find out where. But we're wasting time. Let's go." This time, he left no room for argument. The three walked out of the music room and to the school exit, not surprised that the four Scoobies were right behind them.

Doyle sat in the driver's seat of Angel's convertible. Normally, having the opportunity to drive the classic Plymouth would've thrilled him, but the circumstances were too grim for Doyle to get any enjoyment out of being behind the wheel. Angel sat in the backseat with Cordelia, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Her head rested against his chest. The drive and silence gave her too much time to think about the situation and she couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and onto Angel's white fabric covered chest. He held her close to him, knowing that this was one of those times that wouldn't be eased by his embrace.

Angel's hands gently caressed her back over his jacket that she wore, trying to sooth her as much as he could. He remained quiet, thoughts running rampant as he contemplated their next course of action.

Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz followed the convertible in Oz's SUV, their hearts going out to the couple visible in the back seat of Angel's car. Angel placed a soft kiss to Cordelia's hair, then continued to look straight ahead as they drove in silence, the wind from the lowered top blowing past them.

Doyle pulled the car up along the curb of the hotel. Angel removed his arms from Cordelia, instructing her to stay where she was and Doyle to keep the car running. They both nodded, Cordelia clutching his jacket closer to her body.

Angel left the car, holding a hand up to the Scoobies; a signal that said to wait there, he'd be right back. He took the stairs up to their room two at a time, stopping abruptly outside the busted in door. He took in a shaky breath as he entered; releasing it in the same fashion as he looked over the tatters the room was in.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as the salty smell of Kathy's tears hit his senses; light, but still there, along with the smell of Doyle's blood. He shook his head, struggling with the tears brimming in his eyes as he imagined her screaming, terrified, as Wolfram & Hart's goons dragged her from the room.

He wiped at his eyes, feeling the fury burn within him again, and moved to where he had stored the weapons. He grabbed his leather duster and slipped it on, tucking his favorite broad sword along his hip into the recesses of the leather.

Angel slipped on the wrist holsters, stakes securely in place. He threw several more into his deep pockets, along with two daggers. His hand reached for a crossbow, then he heard a soft sound somewhere in the room. He approached cautiously, weapon raised until he recognized the sound as a whimper.

He opened the bathroom door, lowering his weapon with a sigh as he stared at the white husky laying under the sink, whimpering, sad blue eyes staring up at him. Angel hooked the leash to her collar and left the room, Snow Flake following quietly behind him. He approached the car and lifted the puppy into the back seat. Cordelia gave him a curious look.

"She was in the bathroom, crying. Kathy's going to want to see her when we get her back." Cordelia nodded, curling up to Angel again. He wrapped his arms around her as Doyle pulled away from the curb. As they drove to Willie's, so Angel could get the information he wanted, he felt the demon rising to the surface. He didn't fight it, tapping into the evil of his alter ego and letting it merge with the fear and sorrow he felt.

The combination was lethal, the anger winning over and Angel couldn't hide the small, dark smirk that slid over his face as he sat, arms still around Cordelia's trembling form. Wolfram & Hart had no idea what they unleashed within him. Not Angelus, but something worse. His alter ego was famous for his brutality, but fuel that brutality, and Angel was more than wicked, more than vicious.

His face remained stoic as he felt the change within him, his eyes black, occasionally flecked with gold, held a look in them that would chill anyone in his path to their core. He was the pale skinned angel of death, and tonight, he would unleash a punishment like he hadn't in over a century. No one fucked with his family and survived to tell the tale.

Angel walked into Willy's, Cordelia at his side, her hand laced in his. Doyle followed closely behind, then the four Scoobies. Cordy still wore his coat, and Angel was glad as they walked into the sleazy bar, both grubby men and the demons that went for humans giving her a look over.

She gulped, squeezing his hand harder as a vampire, not in game face, growled at her softly, a playful one that she had heard escape Angel many times. Angel turned to the other vamp and growled deep in his chest, golden eyes glaring and fangs snarling. The other vampire's face changed and he took a step closer, only to step right back, eyes wide.

"Angelus." Angel's face switched back as several pairs of eyes turned to him. He looked to the bar just in time to meet Willy's gaze. His pupils dilated slightly as he stared at Angel, then he turned and ran to the back exit. Angel gave an exaggerated sigh of frustration and picked up a heavy glass ashtray from the nearest table and chucked it with precise accuracy, hitting Willy in the back of the head.

The throw was with enough force to make the other man hit the floor, but not enough to knock him out. Angel was by him before Willy could even fully sit himself up, picking him up by the collar of his jacket so he dangled a few inches off the floor.

"A-Angel. How's it going man? Been a while-" he struggled in Angel's grasp.

"What's wrong Willy? Not happy to see me?" Angel's voice was dark and Buffy shivered at the tone, watching Cordelia, who wasn't at all phased by her husband's darker side.

"Me? Not happy to see you? Why would you think that?" His voice was shaky and Angel growled, hand slipping to his neck. He pinned him to the bar, face inches from his.

"You ran." Angel's tone was accusatory.

"Well, last time we saw each other, we weren't on the best terms. I, uh, figured you wouldn't be coming here for a friendly visit so…" Angel pushed him harder against the bar. Willy winced, feeling the hard edge of the surface press into him.

"What do you know?"

"You now me Angel, I'm never too far in the loop…too easily intimidated." He winced again as Angel applied more pressure.

"I do know you Willie. I know you know your information, that's why I'm here. I'm positive you've heard something by now, which means you know my little girl is out there. Now, I'm a persistent vampire Willie, so you know I'll stop and nothing to get my daughter back. That includes dealing with anyone who gets in my way. By not telling me, you're in my way, get it?" Willie sighed, visibly deflating.

"I heard about the girl." Angel released his hold and Willie stood, straightening himself and rubbing the sore spot on hit back. "There's not much going around. They're good about keeping their business quiet. There's a guy I heard my information from. I'll give you his address. I didn't know she was your daughter Angel, I swear."

Angel took a step back, giving Willie space to maneuver. Willie opened a drawer, digging though the junk in it until he found a card. He handed it to Angel, who looked it over.

"You're gonna need a different form of persuasion." Willie spoke. Angel snorted in response. "Really. He's a big guy. Cuazrak demon. Not easily intimidated."

"So…" Willie rubbed his thumb together with his middle and forefinger. Angel rolled his eyes. "Money…fine." Satisfied, Angel took Cordelia's hand, nodding to Doyle and Buffy to exit.

"Angel." The group turned to Willie. "There's big shit going down. These guys mean business." Angel raised a brow. "Just be careful man. And good luck." Angel nodded, then turned back to leave, heading to the car.

The group made their way to the address. They entered the industrial area of Sunnydale, Doyle pulling up to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. They exited their cars and made their way inside, not surprised to be in another demon bar. Angel went to the bar, the rest of the group behind him as he spoke to the bartender.

"Hey, is," Angel looked at the card Willie gave him. "Jack here?" The bartender stared at him for a while, then turned to leave. Angel frowned at the too common name on the card, turning to Cordelia and Doyle. "I'm gonna kill Willie if he gave me fake information," Angel growled. "Let's g-"

"You the guy lookin' for me?" Angel relaxed at the gravely voice, grateful for another possible lead.

"Yeah, I need-" Angel's voice was stern as he turned to face Jack. His shoulders slumped as he stared up at the giant demon that easily towered two feet over him. "to ask you some questions." The demon looked Angel over.

"I'm not into giving information. Not for cheap anyway."

"I know. Willie told me."

"Willie? Can't stand that weasel."

"Yeah. Me neither."

"Sit." Jack said as he took a seat, Angel across from him. "What do you need to know?"

"Anything you can tell me about Wolfram & Hart, where they-"

"Whoa. Nah."

"What?" Angel's voice was incredulous. He hadn't been here for five minutes and was already being turned away.

"I'm not getting involved with this one." Angel stared wide eyed.

"You're not going to help?"

"Sorry."

"I'll pay-"

"No. They're bad news. Big players in the whole good versus evil deal. I'm not trying to piss them off." Angel's emotions finally hit him. Hard. He felt the weight of his anger and frustration mix with grief and the knowledge that this guy knew the information he needed, but wouldn't say anything.

Angel stood and banged his fists hard against the heavy table with a snarl, splitting the wood, completely forgetting that the demon could most likely snap him like a twig, his rage outweighing his common sense for the moment.

"Look!" Angel's anger dissolved as quickly as it came, his voice sounding defeated when he spoke again, "I know you're favorite form of persuasion is money, so I'll give you what you want. Here's a hundred, two fifty, five, whatever you want. They took my daughter, okay? My daughter. Just tell me what you know so I can get her back. Please." Jack looked from Angel to the scattered one hundred dollar bills.

"Sit, vampire." Jack said evenly, collecting the bills into a neat pie. Angel ran a shaking hand through his hair, trying to calm his raging emotions before he hit his breaking point. Jack pushed the pile of money back to Angel, who gawked at him.

"No, take it, please, just-"

"Just take the money back. I didn't know the kid was yours. I'll do this one pro-bono." Angel stared, suspicious.

"Why?" Jack laughed; the first sound Angel heard since entering that lessened his defeated demeanor.

"The infamous Angelus comes into my place, with a soul, looking for his daughter? That shit don't happen everyday. I'm intrigued." Angel was stunned and Jack laughed again. "And yes, I recognized you." Angel couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him, a sound of utter relief. "So, keep your money, listen closely, and don't tell anyone I helped you. Then everyone will want free information."

"Fair enough."

"Okay. They're in a hotel. Pretty swanky place in the ritchy area of Sunnydale. Privately owned hotel, caters to our kind."

"A demon hotel?" Cordelia spoke for the first time.

"We like to travel in style and comfort too sweetheart. Anyway, they'll be staying there. Can't remember the name, but you'll recognize it; sense it. I don't know where they're performing the ritual, but I'm sure there's someone there you can get your information from."

"Ritual?" Angel's fear was beyond recognizable in his voice as he asked. Jack sighed and Angel couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine.

"Yes. Child born of a vampire. Sacrificial ritual on the hell mouth. You know humans and their damn prophecies," he turned to face Cordelia. "No offense. For a human, you're not bad." Cordelia blinked.

"Uh…thanks…" Jack turned back to Angel.

"It's going to be performed at midnight. You still have time. I suggest you go. Now." Angel nodded, stood and extended a hand, thanking Jack for his information. Jack took it in a firm shake. "Oh, and remember. You're going up against an ancient power here. Very strong. Don't underestimate them. You'll pay for it."

"Thanks." Jack nodded. Angel took Cordelia's hand in his and the group exited the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eight**

Jack was right. As soon as they approached the hotel, he knew. He could sense the demons and evil from miles away. They walked into the hotel, following Angel, who stopped abruptly in the middle of the lobby.

"I can sense her. She's here. And she's alive."

"Oh thank God," Cordelia spoke, expelling a sigh of relief.

"I can't pinpoint where she is, but I know she's here." Angel said and was silent for a moment, before a deep growl vibrated from his throat. "I can pinpoint someone else though."

They went to the elevator and Angel hit the button to the ninth floor. He easily could've made it up the stairs faster than the elevator, but subtlety was a necessity right now and not everyone in the group could scale eight flights of stairs at a sprint like he could. He waited, fists clenched, ready for the confrontation.

Lilah and Lindsay sat across from each other at Lilah's desk. They were anxious, sitting and waiting for the ritual to be done. Holland had told them they did good. They got the girl, Doyle, if not dead, was severely injured so as far as they were concerned, by the time Angel and Cordelia left the reunion and got back to the hotel, the sacrifice would be done.

"Mmm…" Lilah hummed, drawing Lindsay's attention as she sipped a glass of wine. "We're definitely going to get promoted now. Partner, here we come." Lindsay chuckled, eyeing the snug camisole she wore beneath her open blazer.

"Yeah. We're shoe ins." He took in a deep breath and she glanced at him, questioningly.

"What?"

"I don't know. It just all seems…too easy."

"Not too easy. We just played it right this time." Lindsay sighed.

"I guess. It's just hard to believe we finally did it."

"It is surreal. Another glass?" He shrugged. Lilah was pouring the wine when the door burst open. The bottle dropped from her hand, the red liquid spilling on the desk and down to the carpet. The two lawyers stared at the angry vampire snarling at them from inside the door, angry gold eyes promising pain. They barely noticed the large group behind him.

"Told you." Lindsay said, eyes on Angel. Lilah deafly nodded, her eyes in the same direction. Angel was in front of Lindsay in a second, hands on his throat, deadly fangs gleaming in the light cast from the office lamp above them. Lindsay gulped. Lilah took several steps to run out of instinct, freezing when the sound of a gun cocking sounded.

"Nah ah ah," Angel said cheerfully, speaking in a sing-song voice worthy of a teasing Angelus. Lilah stared, eyes wide.

"Since when do you own a gun?" Lindsay taunted, hands desperately clawing at Angel's on his throat. "Thought you were all old worldly with the swords and cross bows."

"Yeah. But guns work much quicker on pesky humans, and with way less effort and energy wasted." He gestured to Lilah with the gun. "Tie her up." Cordelia smiled, coming up to Angel and pulling a small thing of rope from the pocket of his duster.

"With pleasure." Lilah sat on her desk chair and Cordelia tied her to it.

"Rope. Never leave home without it." Angel grinned, letting his soul take control, fangs and ridges disappearing to leave hot, angry brown ones in their wake. He glanced at Lilah, confirming that she was secure, before pushing Lindsay on the desk, grip tightening on his throat. "Where is she Lindsay?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Lindsay feigned innocence. Gritted teeth inched closer to Lindsay's face, the vein in Angel's neck protruding with his tightened jaw.

"Where's my daughter Lindsay? Where's Kathy?"

"You'll never get to her in time."

"Where?" Angel snarled, growing impatient. When Lindsay said nothing, he growled low in his throat, flipping the man over and pulling one arm behind his back, pushing his chest into the desk. "I'm going to start breaking bones if you don't start talking."

"Oh yeah. Here's the warrior for the Powers, the champion of good." Lindsay's laugh turned into a cry of pain as he felt his wrist snap. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, the Scoobies all gasping in surprise.

"Talk."

"You think a broken wrist is going to make me tell you?"

"No? How about two?" The sound of bone cracking was heard again. "Listen to me Lindsay. I can go straight to the neck if you don't give me the information I want. I have no problem killing you. Really. And then I'll happily turn my attentions to Lilah. So talk."

"You can't kill me. The whole 'soul' deal, remember?" Angel let out a dark chuckle.

"Soul's pretty much on the same page as the demon when it comes to you."

"Angel," Buffy spoke, but the vampire didn't even spare her a glance. His hands moved to Lindsay's fingers and the snap was heard again, followed by another groan of pain from the Texan.

"I'm growing impatient," Angel said, his voice portraying the opposite.

"Angel!" This time Buffy spoke more forcefully, Slayer mode coming through. Angel turned toward her, annoyed.

"What?" Lindsay didn't move, realizing both Doyle and Cordelia were pointing crossbows at him.

"I won't let you kill them." Her voice didn't come out as strong as she would've liked.

"Excuse me?" Angel asked, incredulous.

"I won't let you kill them." Her voice was stronger this time, so when he sent her a darkly wicked chuckle while slowly shaking his head, she shivered. Fast as lightening, he pulled her close, dark eyes flecked with gold burning into wide, startled blue ones.

"Let's get something straight Buffy. You wouldn't be able to stop me. Do not confuse a love I had for you a very long time ago for weakness. You get in my way, you'll be nothing more than a casualty." Her pupils dilated as the weight of his words had their impact.

"You can't-"

"I can. You have no idea the power I [I]_will[/I]_ unleash on you if you cross me. I promise you, I am more dangerous right now than Angelus could ever hope to be." His voice dropped to a raspy growl that had goosebumps breaking out on her skin. "I'm it, Slayer." The word caught the attention of the two lawyers. "Master vampire and the biggest badass that has ever walked this planet. So don't do anything stupid." He flashed his fangs, released her and turned back to Lindsay, features smooth.

Lindsay and Lilah exchanged a worried glance. They knew Angel's past with the slayer. Seeing him threaten her with no qualms made them uneasy; he wanted information, and they now knew he would kill them to get what he wanted, or if they didn't give him what he wanted. Angel stood in front of Lindsay.

"Patience is gone now Lindsay. Buffy kinda pushed me over the edge. So, this is the last time I'm gonna ask you. If I don't get the answer I want, I'm twisting your head from your body, and then I'm gonna start on Lilah. Understand?" The throbbing in Lindsay's arms combined with the reality that they had finally pushed the vampire too far, that he was beyond serious, hit the lawyer hard. "Now. Where's my daughter?" Lindsay glanced up at Angel. "I know she's here Lindsay. Now, I'm guessing there's some secret floor like at Wolfram & Hart, I just need to know how to get there." Lindsay groaned, deflated.

"Go in the elevator. White button under all the floor numbers. Push it, then all the floor buttons. It'll take you where you need to go." Angel released him and Lindsay stood, straightening his jacket, wincing as pain shot up his arms. The group exited, leaving Angel, who kept his eyes trained on Lindsay until he was sure everyone was at the elevator.

"You know you're too late." Lilah finally spoke. "It already started." Angel sent her a cold glare and she flinched, surprised at her reaction.

"For your sake, you better nope not." He left the room, closing the double doors behind him. He slid one of his long daggers between the open handles and bent the tip. They weren't getting out anytime soon.

He entered the elevator, pushed the white button, then all the numbers. The elevator moved up, past the twentieth, and final, numbered floor of the hotel. The elevator jerked to a stop. Cordelia took in a deep breath and Angel squeezed her hand.

"Ready?"

"Yup." She had her crossbow in hand. Doyle handed his to Willow, who stared up at him, wide eyed. Angel handed Xander his gun.

"That's not going to kill the vampires." Xander replied.

"No. But it might kill some demons."

"But the vam-"

"Xander, have you ever been shot?" He looked startled.

"No."

"Ok. It hurts. A lot. Demon, human, vampire. Doesn't matter. It still hurts. At least enough to distract them until one of us can kill it. So quit crying." The door opened silently. The group exited and Angel led them down a hallway, Kathy's heartbeat, though even, pounding in his ears. She wasn't scared or crying and he frowned, knowing something was wrong despite that. He went to round the corner, and then abruptly stopped, halting the group.

"Four guards outside, at least twelve inside, along with Holland and at least two more demons." He turned to Cordelia. "She's in there." Cordelia's grip on his hand tightened and she took a breath.

"Let's go?" She asked him, taking a step. He pulled her back to him, hands gently cupping her face.

"Whatever happens, promise me you'll stay safe." She blinked at the intensity in his gaze.

"I promise." He placed a soft kiss to her lips. Buffy blinked, eyes casting downward. Cordelia was stunned, touching her fingers to her lips when he broke away too soon. She stared at him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Angel," fear laced her whispered words at the possible goodbye his kiss suggested.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He turned to Doyle.

"Keep her safe. No matter what." The half demon nodded as a solemn tone came over all of them, the weight of the situation heavy on their shoulders.

"Come on." Buffy stepped beside him. The two exchanged a brief glance and Buffy turned her head at the intensity Cordelia had seen still burning bright in his gaze. The two charged the four vampires, two of them dust before the other two knew what had happened, then were ash as well. Buffy couldn't help the swell of her heart at how well she and Angel worked together even after all this time, but the sounds of Xander's voice knocked her out of her reverie.

"Think inside'll be that easy?" Angel snorted.

"Not a chance." He tried to turn the door handle, surprised when he found it unlocked; thankful given the doors were made out of steel. "Get your weapons up. Everyone ready?" He didn't wait for a response, turning the knob. The group burst into the room.

Angel's eyes scanned the entire expanse of the room in a second. He saw three vampires turn to dust before him, courtesy of the crossbows. The other nine vampires charged, the two demons chanting and Holland Manners carrying an unconscious Kathy in his arms, her head limp.

Two vampires grabbed him by each arm, the third standing before him, throwing punches. Angel growled, his demon taking charge. The chanting grew louder and he could feel the electric shock of magic in the air.

"I don't have time for this shit," he snarled, breaking free from the two holding him and kicking the third, sending him flying backward. He flipped his wrist holsters, a stake appearing in each hand. He shot his arms out as the two charged from each side, letting the stakes fly and dusting the two vampires as he charged the third, hands gripping and pulling until its head severed and he turned to dust.

Cordelia shot the vampire as soon as he looked her way. But as she scrambled to re-load, another charged her, fangs barred. Angel turned just as it tackled her.

"Cordy!" He called, ready to charge when another vampire sent a hard punch to his solar plexus. He fell to his knees with a grunt, looking up with pained eyes as fangs neared Cordelia's neck. His body fell to the ground as a knee to his back sent him forward, his stomach and chest flat on the floor, his human features once again taking over.

He looked up, relieved as the vampire pinning Cordelia to the floor turned to dust. Buffy took her hand, helping her up. Blue met Angel's dark brown and he sent her a nod of gratitude. She returned it briefly, tearing her eyes from him and back to the attacking vampires.

Angel rolled so he was on his back, dodging a blow, and flipped up. The other vampire was a skilled fighter, dodging all of Angel's blows and countering. He let the change wash over him again, making him that much faster, that much stronger. He pulled his final stake from his pocket, plunging it forward. The vampire exploded into dust. Angel's eyes again scanned the crowd, falling on Doyle as he killed a vampire.

"Doyle!" The half-demon turned to Angel. "Green demon. Now!"

Holland continued to hold Kathy as the two demons chanted, oblivious to the chaos surrounding them. Doyle took the crossbow from Willow, who was now by Oz and shot one of the chanting demons. It fell to the floor, dead, and the chanting ceased.

The other demon looked up, startled, none the wiser as Angel came up behind him, hands on his neck, twisting hard. The other demon crumpled to the floor, leaving a vamped out Angel face to face with Holland.

Angel's teeth gritted as he lurched forward, dagger in hand. Holland's eyes widened and he staggered, Kathy dropping from his grasp. Angel dropped the dagger, catching her before she hit the ground. Cordelia ran to him, taking Kathy, ready to place a kiss to Angel's lips when he tensed.

"Angel." Angel's eyes widened and he turned to see Holland getting up. He gulped.

"Go. Now." The group stared past him, stunned.

"He's not human." Doyle said, stating the obvious out of shock.

"Yeah. Come on." He pushed Cordelia out of the door, the group following. He made Cordelia face him, taking her lips in another kiss, again with the same desperation. He broke his mouth from hers, placing a kiss to Kathy's forehead, his finger tenderly tracing her face. "Love you. Both of you."

"Love you," Cordelia responded again, his declaration never before making her so nervous. He turned to Doyle, and then to Buffy.

"Keep them safe." He turned back to Cordy. "You don't go inside. I don't care what you hear, no matter what; you don't even try to find a way. Okay?" His tone left no room for argument. She nodded mutely. He turned back to Doyle and Buffy. "If things go bad in there, take them. Keep them safe." He repeated, ignoring Cordelia's wide eyed expression. She grabbed his wrist.

"If things go bad?" Her voice rose in panic. "We got her. Let's go."

"I have to do this Cordy. Or they're going to keep coming after us."

"They will anyway, but at least you'll be alive to protect us." She tried to fight the tears threatening to fall. He brought her to him, Kathy still in her arms.

"I have to do this." She opened to her mouth to protest, but he caught her off. "I love you. I love you so much. You three are my world." Her brow wrinkled when he said three, knowing he wasn't referring to Doyle. "No matter what happens, remember that." He kissed her one more time, and then was on the other side of the steel double doors before they could blink. He locked the doors, turning to face Holland, who was waiting patiently for him, a grin on his face.

Buffy banged her fists against the door to no avail, trying to pry or pound it open. She sighed, defeated, sinking to the floor and leaning against the doors.

"Solid steel. It's not going to budge."

"Bastard," Doyle cursed, feeling helpless and angry. "Always the damn hero." He sat down beside Cordy, who held on to Kathy, caressing her hair, trying desperately not to cry.

"So, we wait." Willow said, voice small. Cordelia nodded.

"Yeah. We wait to see if he comes out." She fought the crack in her voice. "If he…if he doesn't," she broke off with a sob, the thought tearing her up inside. Doyle continued for her.

"If he doesn't make it, I take Cordy and Kathy. We'll leave you," he addressed Buffy. "To do your Slayer duties."

"What if I can't take him? If Angel can't, how can I?" She asked, finally acknowledging that he truly was more dangerous than her, especially right now. Cordelia's voice was small, her eyes on her fingers stroking Kathy's hair as the girl lay down, still unconscious, head on Cordelia's lap.

"One thing about Angel…if he's gonna go, he's gonna go out fighting. He may not make it, but Holland won't be far behind." The sound of growls and plaster cracking sounded and Cordelai flinched. "Here we go," she murmured.

"Mommy?" Everyone's eyes turned to Kathy. "Daddy saved me." Her voice was low, but it wasn't a question. Cordelia smiled.

"Yes, he did."

"Where is he?" Cordelia pursed her lips, flinching again as she recognized Angel's snarl, one of pain. Kathy's eyes widened and she sat up, startled. "Mommy." Cordelia held Kathy to her, knowing she should take her daughter away, but afraid to leave.

They waited.

Angel had expected Holland to transform to his demonic form after the initial stabbing. There was no need for false pretenses, it was clear he wasn't human. As Angel fought though he realized that Holland was human, he was just overly powerful.

The stabbing hadn't mattered because Angel didn't manage to catch any vital organs, and Holland's power kept him from bleeding out. Angel landed a hard right hook. A grunt left Holland as he staggered back, but didn't fall.

Angel growled, pressing the attack, landing punch after punch. Holland dodged the final blow, throwing Angel off balance. The vampire fell forward, his footing lost. Holland's elbow came down, hitting him on his back. Angel fell on his stomach, coughing at the pain in his useless lungs.

"Never figured you for a fighter Holland." Holland chuckled. "Wolfram & Hart give you some new tricks?" He rolled on his side when he received a swift kick to his ribs, the sound of bone breaking loud in the large, empty room.

"You could say that." Another swift kick had Angel lying on his back. His eyes widened and, again, he rolled to the side as Holland brought down a sword, clipping Angel's side, a cry of pain escaping his lips as he scrambled to his own discarded weapon.

Cordelia sat with Kathy's face buried against her. The little girl's eyes were squeezed shut, one ear pressed into her mother, the other covered by Cordelia's hands. Cordy rocked back and forth with Kathy, calming the girl and herself, a sobbing gasp leaving her lips at Angel's cry of pain. She didn't fight the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Angel swung his sword in an arc, wincing at the sound when it clashed with Holland's. The old lawyer pushed forward, forcing Angel to his knees.

"When the hell did you get so damn strong?" Again, Holland laughed. The sound sent a chill down Angel's spine.

"I'm a soldier for the Senior Partners now. They needed me indestructible." Angel stared up at him, body chorded with tension as he kept his sword clashed with Holland's, willing it to stay in place as the lawyer continued to push down, bringing the blade closer to Angel's body. "My blood is filled with their ancient power. You can't defeat me Angel."

Angel's eyes widened and he dropped the sword, rolling to the side as Holland's sword came down once the resistance was gone. It sliced into Angel's ankle and he stifled his pain, standing and jumping onto Holland's back.

"Can you pick the one word there you probably shouldn't have said?" Angel growled lowly, biting into Holland's neck, drinking.

Holland scrambled with the vampire on his back. He felt the blood leaving his body and twisted, ripping Angel's fangs from his neck. The vampire fell to the floor, then bounced back, sending Holland a red-smeared, fanged grin. Holland's hand went to his neck, touching the ripped skin, eyes wide.

"You're right. I can feel the ancient power." Angel taunted, and then growled. It was low and violent, promising pain and death. Holland gripped his sword as Angel picked up his own and charged with a roar.

Cordelia's head rose at Angel's roar, a flare of hope shooting through her.

"Come on, Baby. Keep fighting," she whispered, closing her eyes. Buffy looked at Cordelia, the endearment cutting her up inside. She couldn't help but wish the same though.

Angel felt the blood rushing through him. The power, the adrenaline. He pushed his attack, sword meeting Holland's and pushing the man back until he was against the wall.

"You will never come after my family again." Angel told him, tone breathless though he didn't need air. He rammed the sword forward, through Holland's heart, satisfied when the man's pupils dilated and he cried out, wound seeping blood, the sword pinning him to the wall.

"And you'll never see them again." With the last bit of life in him, Holland pushed his sword through Angel, the sharp tip aimed at the vampire's heart. Angel's growl of pain turned into a hit pitched, pained groan, his mouth open and eyes wide in shock as he staggered back, hand on his chest.

Cordelia heard Angel's growl of pain, shooting up when it turned into a groan of one.

"Angel," she whispered, standing and going to the door. It was deathly quiet and when she heard no footsteps, no movements, her hope broke. "Angel!" She cried, covering her mouth with her hand as a wave of nausea and dizziness took over. Her step faltered and Doyle caught her before she fell.

"Daddy?" Kathy looked from Cordelia to the large doors. "Mommy, is Daddy okay?" Kathy's voice was broken and her lips trembled.

"Come on Kathy." Doyle took her hand, arm around Cordelia's waist. "We need to leave."

"But Da-"

"We have to go, Princess."

"Just a second Doyle." Cordelia said, bracing herself against the wall, taking in deep breaths as she forced the panic of losing Angel down. She had to be strong for Kathy. "I just need a second."

"We might not have a second Cordy." He said gently. Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes, reality hitting the stunned group hard.

"I never thought…not Angel, I never thought he'd…" the Blonde's voice cracked, her eyes continuing to spill tears at the thought of Angel really being gone. The tears fell harder as she watched Cordelia hold a crying Kathy. "Damn it Angel."

Quiet fell over the group for a moment as they all thought of the vampire. Cordy held her crying daughter, her own tears falling. Doyle took a deep breath, turning to the two.

"I promised him I'd keep you safe. Now we have to go." He took Cordelia's hand gently and she nodded, taking Kathy's.

The sound of a lock turning startled the quiet group. Buffy braced herself for the fight to come, and Doyle stepped in front of Cordelia and Kathy. The door swung open and the group froze, stunned as the limping, bleeding vampire staggered out, still in game face.

"Oh my God. Angel." Cordelia ran to him, arms wrapping around his waist. He held her to him, despite the pain. Her hands cupped his face and she kissed him. The Scoobies all stared, eyes wide at the fangs and ridges, and how Cordelia either didn't notice or didn't care. She pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

Kathy ran to Angel, also not moved by his game face and he scooped her up to him, kissing her cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His spare arm wrapped around Cordelia, holding her to him. Her hand touched his face, frowning at the blood stain on his mouth and chin. Doyle approached, still in a pleased shock to see the vampire.

"You're bleeding." Cordy said, tracing his lips.

"That's not mine." He told her gently. The group's eyes widened as understanding washed over them. Her hand caressed his face and his human features slipped back on.

"You okay?" She asked, knowing he hadn't fed from a human since Angelus several years ago. He had bit her, yes. But that was about love and sex, passion and possession. They both knew that. This was different.

"Yeah. I'm okay. That blood's mine though." He said, opening his coat. A gasp of unison sounded and he took in a deep breath, willing the throbbing pain he felt all over away.

"That's, um, really close to the heart Angel."

"Yeah. Just missed." She blinked away the tears and his grip returned to her. "I'm okay. Let's just go home." Kathy nodded, the first movement since she jumped into his arms.

Angel walked to the elevator with the group, Cordelia helping him balance, exiting the hotel without a second look from anyone. The group stopped at the cars. Angel placed Kathy in the back seat. She smiled at Angel, then at the puppy that was in the car. She held her to her body, petting it happily.

Doyle stood in front of Angel for a moment. His mouth opened to say something, then shut again. Before Angel could even question him, Doyle pulled the vampire into a quick bear hug.

"Doyle?" The half demon let go and jumped into the back seat with Kathy and Snow Flake. Cordelia smiled at Angel, who chuckled lightly at Doyle's reaction. Cordelia gave each of the Scoobies a hug, thanking them for their help. Angel hugged the three, doing the same, and then stood in front of Buffy.

"I know you probably don't understand any of this, and probably like it even less-"

"You're right," she interrupted, arms crossed protectively over her chest, a useless attempt to shield herself from the inevitable heart break. Off his look, "But go on."

"Either way, thanks for helping. For helping us get Kathy back. And for saving Cordy." She nodded, surprised when he embraced her in a tender hug. She held her breath, trying to ignore the way her heart sang.

"I," she took a deep breath. "I just want you to be happy Angel," she said the words, but was amazed that she truly meant them. A tear traced down her face and he let her go. "And I'm happy you're alive." He laughed.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be alive too. Well, you know. I hope you find happiness too Buffy." She pursed her lips and nodded. Angel walked to Cordelia, wrapping his arms around her and leaning her further into the car. Her fingers laced through his hair as he brought his lips down to claim hers. She smiled into the kiss, happy to feel his lips on hers again, to be able to taste him.

She nipped at his bottom lip with her teeth, then soothed it with her tongue and he moaned, his grip on her tightening. He pulled away, pressing his forehead to hers and she took in a deep breath, letting it out as a slow sigh.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered, her voice broken by just the idea.

"I know. I had to though; I had to protect you guys. You understand?"

"I do."

"You did so good Baby." He said, knowing she would've done what was best for them by listening to Doyle and leaving. She chuckled, wanting to not think about it.

"I just want to go home and get on with our lives minus Wolfram & Hart. Just the four of us," she said, including Doyle.

"Five Mommy," Kathy said, holding Snow Flake. Angel chuckled, pulling Cordelia's body closer to his.

"Make that six." Angel said, gaining a confused look from Cordelia, her eyes, as well as Doyle's and the Scoobies' eyes widening as Angel's hands caressed over her stomach and lingered there. "Cordy," He bent to place a quick kiss to her stomach, then stood back up, a giant grin on his face. "Say hello to Angel Jr."

A shocked laugh left Cordelia as realization hit. It had been a long day and that wave of anxiety was coming back. It was a good kind of lightheaded this time though. She saw the laughter in his eyes, his smile wide and she returned it, leaning into him, lips meeting his again.

END


End file.
